Sleep With Mr Park
by Jimsnoona
Summary: Yoongi dengan sifat keras kepalanya dan Jimin dengan seluruh kekuasaannya. "Kau adalah kelemahanku." -Park Jimin. BTS. MinYoon Fanfiction. Remake From Sleep With The Devil. Jimin/Yoongi. GS!Yoongi. Chapter 18 is Up! Last Chapter. Rnr Please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:**

 **Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s).

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _**'**_ _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**. Jims hanya mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak akan mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau Adalah Kelemahanku" –Park Jimin

BAB 1

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Yoongi mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup.

Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu –menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi.

Yoongi mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Yoongi seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu ditakutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu penampilan Yoongi tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang.

Yoongi mengernyitkan matanya lagi, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya.

Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Yoongi mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan penasaran Yoongi menjinjitkan kakinya yang mungil, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, Park Jimin. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Park Jimin, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Yoongi pahit.

Dulu keluarga Yoongi adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Yoongi keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna.

Pikiran Yoongi menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalaman-pengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna.

Sampai kemudian Park Jimin datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Park Jimin tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Yoongi dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Jimin tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Park Jimin, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Jimin menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Jimin dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya.

Keluarga Yoongi jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka.

Yoongi kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan, semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja.

Yoongi masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia.

Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. Hancur total. Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Park Jimin. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Yoongi harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya.

Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Park Jimin, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Yoongi mendapat informasi, bahwa Jimin sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Butterfly. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Yoongi menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar binger musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal harganya. Tapi Yoongi merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Park Jimin malam ini. Park Jimin tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpura-pura membersihkan bar, Yoongi menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Park Jimin, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Jimin menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu. Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Jimin. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Jimin menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. Jimin memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau dia."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang, tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Yoongi merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata cokelat pucat yang begitu kelam, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu hitam dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Yoongi tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Jimin, akan berakibat fatal.

Yoongi mengernyit pada Jimin, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Yoongi berdehem karena suaranya begitu serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Jimin hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa"

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Jimin, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Yoongi gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu.

'Sedikit lagi Yoongi..,' gumamnya mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi….' Yoongi mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Jimin yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya.

Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Jimin,

Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati. Doa Yoongi dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Jimin hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya. Matanya malahan tertuju pada Yoongi dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Jimin menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya.

Sekujur tubuh Yoongi mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Yoongi termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Jimin. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Yoongi duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Siapa namamu?" Jimin menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya.

Yoongi sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya,

"Syubie." Jawabnya kaku

Jimin mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Yoongi mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Yoongi dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, tuan Jimin, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Yoongi melayani tamu pentingnya

dengan setengah hati.

Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Yoongi, "Ayo Syubie perkenalkan dirimu kepada tuan Jimin, tuan Jimin telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih"

Perintah itu membuat Yoongi menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk tuan Jimin yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Yoongi ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai.

Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Jimin, dan sebentar lagi Jimin akan mati karena sesak napas.

Tetapi sebelum Yoongi sempat berdiri, Jimin meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Jimin.

"Apa… apaan…," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Yoongi memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Jimin sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Jimin tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Yoongi, menghisapnya, menikmatinya dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun.

Sekujur tubuh Yoongi terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Yoongi yang belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Yoongi merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

'Plakk!'

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Yoongi, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Jimin yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Yoongi. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Yoongi menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau! berani-beraninya memukul Tuan Jimin," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Jimin.

Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Yoongi tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Jimin terdengar di keheningan.

Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya. Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Jimin yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Yoongi, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Jimin masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Yoongi.

"Berapa hargamu?" suara Jimin terdengar tenang dan dingin,

Mata Yoongi membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Jimin yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Jimin melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpura-pura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Jimin mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Jimin tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Yoongi. Lagipula Yoongi tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Jimin, kebenciannyaterlalu dalam pada lelaki itu.

Irene, primadona di bar ini mendekati Jimin dengan tatapan merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Jimin untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Jimin berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Jimin tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada dirinya,

"Sudahlah Jimin," Irene menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Jimin,

"Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani… Aduhhh!"

Irene mengaduh karena Jimin merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Jimin. Jemari Jimin mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang,

"Menyingkir," gumam Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh pada Irene, lalu menghempaskan tangan Irene dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Irene terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Irene lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah,"

Jimin memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Yoongi,

"Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini.

Jimin memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera.

Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya.

Mata Jimin melirik gelas yang diletakkan Yoongi di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Yoongi terlalu tidak berpengalaman dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu.

Yoongi bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dari awal. Sebenarnya tadi Jimin memutuskan untuk menertawakan Yoongi diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum-minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Yoongi yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan.

Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Jimin atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau? Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohon-mohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Yoongi mendongakkan dagunya menantang Jimin,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Anda," gumamnya kasar

Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Jimin.

Tidak disangka-sangka Jimin tersenyum. Lalu melirik kearah bodyguardnya,

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat; Yoongi tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Jimin yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Yoongi tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Yoongi mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak menahan marah dan frustasi.

Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Yoongi. Percuma meminta tolong, karena Yoongi yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Jimin yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Yoongi yang meronta-ronta dan menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Yoongi diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi.

Yoongi meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat,

sedangkan Jiminhanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya

sambil terkekeh geli.

Yoongi mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Jimin terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Jimin. Jimin membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!" sembur Yoongi penuh kemarahan.

Jimin terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala,

Jimin memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Heihooo~ Jims balik lagi bawa remake novel karya Santhy Agatha. Gatel ih mau bikin minyoon version. Seperti perkataan Jims di atas, ada perubahan-perubahan seperti misalnya nama lokasi atau Negara karena disesuaikan juga sama MinYoon sendiri, selebihnya murni dari karya tante Santhy Agatha. Tapi mungkin nanti ada ditambah bumbu bumbu manis lagi dari Jims. xD akhir kata,

Review, please?

 **Jimsnoona**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:**

 **Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s).

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**. Jims hanya mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak akan mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 2

Perjalanan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Yoongi dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Jimin ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar.

Yoongi berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhirnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Yoongi terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya?

Lama sekali Yoongi menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti.

Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Yoongi bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Yoongi," itu suara Jimin dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya.

Wajah Yoongi langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Jimin. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!,

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh" Rumah Jimin.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Jimin yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Jimin. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Jimin.

"Bagaimana Yoongi? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Jimin di luar menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Yoongi penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Jimin terkekeh di luar sana,

"Menurutmu kenapa Yoongi? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus-endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Jimin terdengar dekat,

"Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Yoongi belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Jimin yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Yoongi tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Yoongi berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka.

Jimin mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Yoongi menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini!

Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Jimin dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalanan entah berapa puluh kilo.

Akhirnya Yoongi berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya. Jimin mengamati Yoongi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya,

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Yoongi yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Bagian depan ruang tamu Jimin sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas.

Jimin membawa Yoongi menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Jimin datar.

Yoongi membelalakkan mata, marah pada Jimin,

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Jimin masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku"

Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Yoongi, dan detik itu Yoongi menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Jimin hanya mendarat di pelipisnya.

Cengkeraman Jimin di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan,

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satu-satunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati,"

Dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Jimin membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Yoongi masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Yoongi yang menggedor-gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?"

Jimin mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Hoseok, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian" Jimin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Hoseok itu,

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Jimin menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya,

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Hoseok tenang, "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa perempuan, kau tentu tahu"

Jimin terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuanpun yang mampu menolak pesona Park Jimin. Dengan rambut hitam legam alaminya, mata cokelat pucat dan wajah tegas penuh kharismanya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti

malaikat…

Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Jimin bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela" Tentu saja. Gumam Hoseok dalam hati. Kata-kata Jimin bagaikan perintah baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Hoseok mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif.

Dan kalau perempuan itu meminumnya, maka perempuan itu akan menyerah pada Jimin, dan menyenangkan tuannya.

Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Hoseok mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Yoongi.

Obat ini akan membuat perempuan tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, perempuan itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Hoseok yakin, Yoongi akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini.

Malam ini perempuan itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku. Hoseok tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir satu jam Yoongi dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan Yoongi merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Jimin yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini.

Salah seorang pengawal Jimin yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar.

Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Yoongi mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu. Benar-benar sungguh menggoda.

Perutnya sangat keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Jimin, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas. Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya… tidak! Yoongi menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Jimin.

Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Yoongi melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda.

Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Yoongi tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini.

Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya. Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Yoongi meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini,

Mata Yoongi berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Yoongi bisa mencari

cara keluar dari sana. Dengan hati-hati Yoongi melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa.

Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat.

Yoongi mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…

Kepanasan…

Ada apa ini? Yoongi meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas.

Apakah dia demam? Napas Yoongi terengah, semuanya terasa panas…

Terasa panas… Yoongi sangat butuh…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin membuka pintu kamar tempat Yoongi dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Jimin tidak mengharapkan Yoongi masih bangun. Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Jimin menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis. Gadis keras kepala. Geram Jimin dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Jimin dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Jimin akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Yoongi menyerah padanya.

Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Jimin menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Jimin melihat Yoongi terbaring di sana, gelisah. Perempuan itu belum tidur rupanya, Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang.

Ingin tahu, Jimin mendekat, dan menemukan Yoongi berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…Euh, panas sekali….," suara Yoongi mendesah, seraknya terdengar begitu khas seperti orang kesakitan.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, Jimin duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Yoongi, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Jimin makin dalam, lalu kenapa perempuan ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Jimin mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang,

"Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Jimin bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Yoongi, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Yoongi menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas perempuan itu terengah,

"Panas…. Tolong ini panas sekali….," Sekali lagi Yoongi mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa.

Jimin meminumkan air itu kepada Yoongi, dan dengan rakus Yoongi mengabiskan air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu, Jangan-jangan…

Jimin memundurkan tubuh Yoongi yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Yoongi dengan jelas.

Wajah Yoongi merona kemerahan, peluh keringat menghiasi tubuh mungil Yoongi dan membuatnya terlihat mengkilat, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan. Jangan-jangan,

Dengan cepat Jimin membaringkan Yoongi di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya kemudian ia berteriak.

"Hoseok!"

Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Hoseok muncul di depan Jimin,

"Ya Tuan?"

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Yoongi?" Hoseok sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Jimin mengeras.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Hoseok tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Jimin.

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat perempuan itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Hoseok menatap mata Jimin dalam jeda singkat,

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Jimin marah.

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya kemudian bersiap untuk pergi.

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut."

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?"

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya."

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan"

Jimin terdiam. Kata-kata Hoseok terasa begitu menggoda. Baik hati maupun pikirannya berkecamuk dalam kebimbangan, di satu sisi ia menginginkan Yoongi malam ini, namun di sisi lain ia merasa tidak tega dengan keadaan Yoongi yang tengah kesakitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Yoongi kembali.

Yoongi masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Jimin duduk di ranjang. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit, nghh… tubuhku… panash…"

Jimin tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Yoongi dari

kesakitannya. Dan Yoongi membutuhkan Jimin untuk itu.

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Yoongi, kendati ia mendapati mata Yoongi yang membelalak kaget. Jimin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguh-sungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Jimin lembut.

Yoongi menatap Jimin, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus,

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?"

Jimin mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Yoongi, membuat tubuh Yoongi bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Yoongi, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Yoongi butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Jimin, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Jimin. Tetapi Jimin merengkuh Yoongi lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Yoongi,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun mulai menyentuh dada Yoongi.

"Eungh~" Erangan Yoongi ketika merasakan jemari Jimin menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita.

"Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?" Tangan Jimin bergerak ke pusat gairah Yoongi.

"Tidak!," Yoongi mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Jimin,

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Jimin terdengar sedikit parau, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi penuh penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

"Biarkan aku membantumu."

Yoongi mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Jimin. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Yoongi membutuhkan jemari Jimin itu,

Ia membutuhkan…

"Aku akan menolongmu Yoongi, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Yoongi, lihatlah tubuhku."

Jimin membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Yoongi tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Jimin begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku Yoongi, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu,"

Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Jimin gunakan pada perempuan, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Yoongi. Jimin melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Yoongi, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Yoongi tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya.

Tubuh Jimin sudah menindih Yoongi, dan perempuan itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Jimin menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh mungil Yoongi. Jimin menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Yoongi yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda.

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Jimin menahan pinggul Yoongi dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak secara acak, mendesaknya dengan mengundang.

Yoongi sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan."

Jimin mulai menelusuri daerah paling sensitif bagi Yoongi, jemarinya bergerak abstrak di dalam sana, mengabsen setiap bagian terkecilnya secara rinci demi memuaskan hasrat Yoongi yang memuncak. Gairah Yoongi semakin melejit, napasnya makin terengah menikmati segala sentuhan yang Jimin berikan, lembut namun seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang sangat dahsyat.

Detik itu juga Jimin mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Yoongi. Hati-Hati. Jimin menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Yoongi.

Hati-hati, perempuan ini masih perawan. Jimin mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi.

Penghalang itu ada,

seolah mencoba menahan Jimin memasukinya, dan Jimin mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Yoongi adalah miliknya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang Jims bilang, updatenya cepet, kan? Kurang baik apa ini chapter 2 Jiminnya udah bisa megang-megang Yoongi. Oya, kenapa hurt comfort umm.. mungkin karena nanti si Jimin bakal mati-matian susahnya menaklukan hati Yoongi xD saran dan masukannya Jims terima. Btw, jims buka jasa/? PM 24 jam lho. Ayo yang mau main Pm-pm-an, silahkan.

Makasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, follow fave juga. Yang login udah jims bales via PM satu-satu. Silent reader juga makasih sudah membaca, ayo sekali-kali muncul kenalan sama Jims. xD bawel bgt, udahan deh. Terakhir, mind to review? :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:**

 **Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**. Jims hanya mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak akan mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 3

"Sakit!"

Yoongi menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Jimin. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, napasnya sempat tercekat saat merasakan sesuatu menembus masuk ke dalam dirinya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal.

Jimin mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, Ada kebanggaan dan getaran tersendiri di dalam hatinya begitu menyadari pada akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Yoongi.

Ketika akhirnya jeritan Yoongi mereda. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi yang terbuka dan terengah-engah kemudian merambat ke atas untuk mengecup bagian kening Yoongi dengan lama.

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku." ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan.

Dan Yoongi, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jimin merasakan gerakan pinggul Yoongi, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Yoongi. Rasanya seperti meledak ketika Yoongi menghisapnya terlalu dalam. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Jimin lebih dan lebih dekat lagi.

Jimin menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Yoongi menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya perempuan itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya.

"Oh…Ahh… ohh … Astaga…," Yoongi memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan. Punggungnya melengkung hebat merasakan sensasinya yang terasa nikmat.

Dan walaupun Jimin bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Yoongi dan denyutan Yoongi yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Jimin meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Yoongi dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah apa yang membuat Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Yoongi membuka kedua kelopak mata cantiknya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim…

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Jimin yang jahat.

Dengan panik Yoongi terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…

"Selamat Pagi." Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kaget.

Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Jimin ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada di dalam selimut yang sama, Yoongi melirik kepada selimut Jimin yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, oh Tuhan, mereka sama-sama telanjang!

Yoongi masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Jimin berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki.

Dengan panik Yoongi menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Jimin melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Yoongi memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Jimin.

Keberanian dan kemarahan Yoongi langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini telah memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Yoongi

tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang sangat membencimu!" desis Yoongi menahan amarah, masih tidak mau menatap Jimin Jimin terkekeh mendengar suara geram Yoongi.

"Membenciku?" dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot, "Lihat aku Yoongi, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti Kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan… Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku." Senyum kemenangan Jimin mengembang pesat.

Yoongi melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Jimin yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Jimin, di dekat kejantanannya… Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Jimin,

"Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam"

Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Yoongi, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya?

Yoongi teringat minuman yang di berikan Hoseok semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Yoongi menantang tatapan Jimin, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Jimin.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa perempuan yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!"

Sepertinya kata-kata Yoongi berhasil menyinggung sampai ke hati Jimin karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah.

Dengan kasar, Jimin menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya.

Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Yoongi mengernyit. Tetapi Yoongi menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh sama sekali, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Park Jimin tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu, atau aku membunuhmu. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Dengan kasar Jimin melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Yoongi, membuat tubuh Yoongi terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Jimin melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya mulai menyadarkannya.

Noda darah yang tampak mencolok pada seprai putih itu, tampak sedang menertawakan kebodohannya. Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Yoongi gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri.

Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Yoongi merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Yoongi terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, dirinya menangis penuh emosi.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya.

Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Jimin, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu. Yoongi mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara!

Dengan pelan Yoongi melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Jimin di tubuhnya.

Jimin boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Yoongi wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Jimin. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum memiliki kesempatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri.

Putus asa, Yoongi duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini?

Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satu-satunya jalan.

Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Jimin, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Hoseok, yang selalu ada di sebelah Jimin setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

Pikiran Yoongi berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu…

Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Yoongi langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk.

Hoseok muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Yoongi langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"A-aku minta tolong…" rintihnya sesakit mungkin.

Hoseok mengernyit dan mendekat,

"Ada apa nona?"

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Yoongi meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin.

Dan sepertinya Hoseok tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Yoongi,

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?" Yoongi mengangguk lemah.

Dengan tangan kuatnya, Hoseok membantu Yoongi berdiri dan memapah tubuh Yoongi yang lunglai ke kamar mandi. Ketika Hoseok membuka pintu kamar mandi, Yoongi berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Hoseok langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi,

Di wastafel, Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan

muntah hebat,

"Handuk… tolong…" gumam Yoongi lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi,

Masih tanpa curiga, Hoseok melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilat Yoongi melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi.

Hoseok menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Yoongi. Dia berusaha mengejarnya tapi terlambat, Yoongi yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Hoseok dari dalam.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Hoseok, berteriak dari dalam.

"Tuan Jimin pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Jimin marah, kau akan menyesalinya"

Teriakan-teriakan Hoseok makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata Hoseok sempat membuat hati Yoongi menciut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Jimin memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Yoongi tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Jimin, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah perempuan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Yoongi membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu. Tetapi rupanya Jimin beranggapan Yoongi terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu.

Lorong itu kosong melompong. Dengan hati-hati Yoongi melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Hoseok masih terdengar ketika Yoongi keluar, tetapi ketika Yoongi menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara.

Yoongi melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin?

Pelan dan waspada, Yoongi melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu dengan penuh gemetar, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

' _Sial! Ketahuan.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlonjak kaget, Yoongi membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Jimin. Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuh-musuhnya.

Yoongi meneguk ludahnya gugup, tatapan Jimin saat ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Panik menyelimuti perasaannya, namun dengan menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, Yoongi masih sempat menutupi dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Hoseok seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku," Tangan besar Jimin mencengkeram lengan Yoongi dengan kasar lalu menyeret Yoongi yang tidak bersedia.

Yoongi meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Jimin tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Yoongi dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Yoongi mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus.

Jimin menyeret Yoongi menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Yoongi tadi dikurung.

Di sana beberapa pengawal Jimin berkumpul, dan Hoseok berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Jimin dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi.

Yoongi mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Hoseok dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera.

Jimin melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Yoongi ke depan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Hoseok? Perempuan kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisa-bisanya dibodohi seperti ini."

Hoseok hanya terdiam, menatap Jimin dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Yoongi. Hingga Yoongi mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Yoongi," Jimin melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya,

"Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku,"

Tanpa persiapan, Jimin menghantam Hoseok dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Hoseok mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Yoongi terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Jimin menghajar Hoseok, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya.

Jimin mundur satu langkah ketika Hoseok terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Yoongi,

"Kalu lihat itu Yoongi? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!"

Amarah Jimin memuncak, bentakkannya sangat berapi-api. Dengan kejam Jimin mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Hoseok.

Yoongi berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Jimin yang terayun, mencegah Jimin untuk kembali menghabisi Hoseok.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah!" teriaknya panik.

Jimin terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Yoongi yang sedikit menitikkan air matanya. Mata elang Jimin sedingin es, lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Yoongi.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah?"

Jimin mundur lagi dan Yoongi merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Hoseok yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Yoongi marah, frustrasi karena Jimin menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku."

"Atas dasar apa?!" Yoongi berteriak marah, dia kembali tersulut emosi.

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini. Aku cuma mau keluarr!"

"Kau mau keluar hah?!" Jimin mencengkeram lengan Yoongi lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Yoongi merasa lengannya memar,

"Mari kita keluar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Yoongi berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Jimin. Sepertinya kemarahan Jimin adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu. Jimin membawa Yoongi ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon.

Dengan kasar Jimin mendorong Yoongi keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Yoongi mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas tersaji di bawahnya.

Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Yoongi bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang sama sekali, apakah Jimin akan mendorongnya ke bawah?

Jimin benar-benar mendesak tubuh Yoongi sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Jimin di belakangnya.

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit saja aku akan melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Jimin sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan.

"Kau perempuan tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau?"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau." Yoongi berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih!" Jimin mendorong Yoongi lagi sampai ke ujung.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Yoongi memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Jimin.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku."

Lalu tubuh Yoongi terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu. Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah…

Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Yoongi terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Yoongi tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu. Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah.

Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Yoongi sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Yoongi dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya ditekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar.

Yoongi memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri. Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan untuk mati?

Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Yoongi. Mata Yoongi mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya.

"Panggil Dokter."

Itu suara Jimin. Apakah Jimin yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula, kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Gregetan banget ya sama karakter Jimin disini. Jahat gewla, tapi tapi kalian bakal nyesel kalau udah maki-maki Jimin xD pokoknya nyesel, Jims aja nyesel. Hahaha Sip, seperti yang dijanjikan, fast update. Mau rampungin remake ini dulu baru ngelanjut This is Real sequel. Btw, kemaren ada yg nanya itu sequel mau dilanjut sampe chapter berapa, umm maunya berapa? XD

Oke.. cukup cuap cuapnya. Jims ga lupa untuk bilang makasih bagi kalian yang sudah nyempetin waktu ninggalin reviewnya, makasih banget! Bhuhuhu dihargain juga ngetik sampe malem dengan pemberian review kalian. Fave dan follow juga makasih, pokoknya makasih yg udah mau baca juga.

Last, mind to review again? :3

Sankyu~ :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle:**

 **Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**. Jims hanya mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak akan mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 4

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai.

Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Hoseok berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Jimin masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Jimin dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan. Anda sendiri Tuan Jimin, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu…"

Jimin melirik pada Hoseok dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya saja."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?"

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hoseok dengan mata menyala-nyala.

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata cokelat Jimin bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan malam.

"Dan kau, Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?" Hoseok menatap Jimin, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datarnya.

"Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" suara Jimin menajam, setajam tatapannya.

"Kau adalah pengawalku yang paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya."

Hoseok menelan ludahnya, "Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita."

Jimin melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa,

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kali mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Hoseok," suara Jimin dalam dan mengancam.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa."

Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Yoongi terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kaliadalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik,mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanyamencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafassecara normal," Suara Jimin membawa Yoongi kembali padakesadarannya.

Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedangduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Yoongi beringsut sejauh mungkindari Jimin dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahayageli di mata Jimin. kekehan ringan sempat Jimin layangkan atas sikap Yoongi padanya.

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?" nada gelipun terdengan samar dalam suara Jimin.

Kurang ajar, batin Yoongi dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya. Tetapi, apakah benar Jimin yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Jimin bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi.

"Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku." Yoongi menatap Jimin geram.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Yoongi bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Jimin tampak kejam.

"Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas."

Ketika Yoongi menyadari maksud Jimin, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Yoongi tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Jimin yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau… Kau mau apa?!" Yoongi mulai panik ketika Jimin yang setengah duduk di atasnya mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Senyum Jimin tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Yoongi yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Yoongi terpana melihat kulit berwarna perungggu yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Yoongi mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi percuma, ikatan Jimin ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Yoongi benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan… Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu," suara Jimin merendah, penuh gairah.

"Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya." Nada suaranya membuat Yoongi bergidik ngeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Yoongi melihat ketika Jimin melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Yoongi, hingga napas mereka beradu, Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Yoongi, membuat Yoongi berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi.

"Sshhh… Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau meronta-ronta terus seperti itu." bibir Jimin merayap dan mendarat di bibir Yoongi.

Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Yoongi, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Yoongi yang lembut selembut kapas, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Yoongi yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Yoongi dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli.

Ketika Jimin melepaskan bibirnya, napas Yoongi terengah-engah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens dan intim yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?' Jimin berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Yoongi.

"Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku…," tangan Jimin merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Yoongi.

"Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku," Jemari Jimin menyingkap rok Yoongi dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya.

"Di sini… Yang paling panas." Seringaian Jimin mendarat ke permukaan.

Yoongi menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Jimin yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya.

Jimin melirik ke pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Yoongi.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memar-memar ketika ini selesai."

Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Yoongi, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, please…"

Mata Jimin sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Yoongi, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras. Park Jimin tetaplah manusia berhati iblis yang sangat kejam.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Yoongi," Jimin membuka kancing kemeja Yoongi satu persatu, membiarkan payudara Yoongi terbuka bebas untuknya.

"Ini milikku," Jimin menyentuh payudara Yoongi dan menggodanya dengan menangkupkan melewati kedua tangannya, sangat menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Yoongi.

"Seluruh tubuhmu milikku,"

Jimin mengecup ujung payudara Yoongi, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Yoongi, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana.

Yoongi melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya.

Dan jemari Jimin menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Yoongi sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Yoongi meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Jimin, tapi lengan Jimin yang kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Kemudian bibir Jimin mengikuti jemarinya. Yoongi terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya. Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!" teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Jimin menyentuhnya.

Tetapi lengan Jimin yang kuat menahannya, menganggap seruan Yoongi bagaikan angin lalu dan kemudian, Yoongi melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Jimin di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas.

Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshh… Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Yoongi, Milikku." Jimin mencumbu pusat gairah Yoongi semakin dalam untuk menyatakan kepemilikannya.

Dan ketika Jimin selesai bermain-main, Yoongi sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh membara. Jimin menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi. Dada bidangnya menggesek payudara kenyal Yoongi, dan Yoongi merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Yoongi inginkan.

Jimin menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Yoongi. Dan Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jimin yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Yoongi," Jimin mengerang merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin.

Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Yoongi. Jimin ingin Yoongi mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini. Ketika Jimin bergerak, Yoongi mengerang hebat. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya sendiri, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Jimin.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Yoongi dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Yoongi. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Sedetik kemudian, Jimin membawa Yoongi melewati pusaran gelombang yang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dari Yoongi yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Yoongi, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Jimin mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan sayang.

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat."

Lalu Jimin bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Yoongi yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang terbaring diam di ranjang.

Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Yoongi. Jimin benar, Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Aduh, Jims deg-degan juga pas baca ulang kegiatan YoonMin barusan. Duh duh plis tolong rekam mereka berdua ;;_;; seperti biasa, makasih semuanya yang udah mau ngereview, fave dan follow. Salam manis dari Jims! :3

Mind to review again?

 **Jimsnoona.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle:**

 **Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**. Jims hanya mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak akan mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 5

Sudah hampir dua minggu Yoongi dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Yoongi dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Jimin.

Yoongi sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Jimin tidak pernah mengunjungi Yoongi lagi.

Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Yoongi mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Jimin tidak melepaskannya?

Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Yoongi berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Yoongi di sini karena menganggap Yoongi ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Jimin tidak membunuhnya sekalian?

Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Yoongi menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana. Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Jimin yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Yoongi hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Jimin dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah.

Kali ini Yoongi melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Jimin akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Yoongi untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali.

Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Yoongi bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Hoseok yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Hoseok.

Yoongi tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Hoseok lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Yoongi terlalu besar. Karena dialah Hoseok dihajar oleh Jimin, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memar-memar di wajah Hoseok dan hidungnya yang patah.

Setiap melihat Hoseok, Yoongi disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Jimin mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Yoongi lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri? Yoongi memang tidak kenal dengan Hoseok, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya…

"Yoongi."

Itu suara Jimin. Yoongi terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Jimin-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Yoongi yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Yoongi yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.

Otomatis Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Jimin yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan. Jimin melirik tangan Yoongi yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Yoongi baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Jimin, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai,

"Ini Heechul," gumam Jimin tenang.

"Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Jimin melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali Nona, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan," Heechul bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Yoongi yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin.

Sementara Yoongi masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Heechul. Kalau Jimin menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Jimin. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Heechul. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya.

Yoongi membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu.

Yang menatapnya bukannya Yoongi, perempuan yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi.

Heechul memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Yoongi sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini.

Matanya terlihat begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Heechul sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat. Bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstick warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah.

Yoongi menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Yoongi terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya. Heechul mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi.

"Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Jimin sebelumnya," Heechul meringis, "Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Jimin sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan seorang dewi."

Yoongi mendengus sinis, apakah Jimin juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya?

Heechul sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Yoongi sambil terus bergumam.

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Jimin tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain." gumaman Heechul itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi sebelumnnya.

"Dan yang paling sensasional adalah gaun ini, Tuan Jimin menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini. Heechul berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Jimin memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa, cantik."

Yoongi menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Heechul, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Heechul, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya.

Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Yoongi, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Tuan Jimin ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Heechul, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kata-kata terakhir Heechul sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Yoongi dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu. Jimin telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasih-kekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka!

Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Jimin puas. Yoongi bukan kekasih Jimin dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Jimin harus menyadari itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin masuk dan Yoongi menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi.Jimin mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnyayang tertata begitu rapih dengan bagian dahinya yang disisir kebelakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yangbegitu menggoda.

Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Yoongimerasakan Jimin tertegun dalam tiga detik sejenak setelah menatap wajah Yoongiyang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya.

Tetapi kemudian mata Jimin menatap ke arah Yoongi yangmasih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya dikamar itu. Mata Jimin menggelap seolah ada badai yangakan menerjang di sana.

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?" desisan Jimin memenuhi pendengaran Yoongi secara perlahan.

Yoongi mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Jimin. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita _post power sindrome_ sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti, batin Yoongi dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau." Yoongi menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut.

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Jimin sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran yang telah di ambang batas.

Yoongi melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Yoongi sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Jimin atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya!" Yoongi berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang.

"Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?" Jimin melangkah maju dan otomatis Yoongi melangkah mundur.

"Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!"

Jantung Yoongi berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Jimin. Apakah Jimin akan melaksanakan ancamannya?

Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Yoongi tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Jimin tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Jimin tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam.

Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Yoongi! Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Yoongi, kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal." Jimin mulai mendesis marah.

Tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Yoongi yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

Jimin memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap murahan. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Yoongi meluap lagi kepada Jimin, dorongan untuk menantang Jimin amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Jimin lebih jauh lagi.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai gaun itu, Yoongi." kali ini Jimin melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar.

Yoongi langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Jimin, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!" teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya.

Tetapi Jimin bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu." Jimin tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Yoongi melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Yoongi melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Jimin yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Yoongi melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Jimin dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya.

Jimin mengamati Yoongi sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Yoongi tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus." geram Jimin, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi terpana ketika Jimin merobek gaun itu di bagian dada. Gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, menyebabkan kristal-kristalnya terjatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Jimin akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis? Kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini, bukan?" gumam Jimin sambil menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Maka telah kukabulkan permintaanmu." Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Jimin meraih Yoongi, mencengkeram punggung Yoongi merapat ke arahnya. Yoongi mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan-segan berbuat kejam." Bibir Jimin terasa dekat dengan bibir Yoongi, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah.

Kepala Jimin menunduk dan sejenak Yoongi merasa pasti bahwa Jimin hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya.

Jimin mendorong Yoongi menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu.

"Heechul!" suara Jimin sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu.

Pintu terbuka, dan Heechul terburu-buru masuk. Lelaki itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Yoongi yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua perempuan itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Yoongi dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Yoongi juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Yoongi.

"Bereskan dia," Jimin tidak menatap Yoongi lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang tuan Jimin seperti itu."

Heechul bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi lelaki gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Yoongi. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Yoongi yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Heechul akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas.

Untunglah Heechul membawa gaun cadangan. Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Jimin. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Yoongi dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai" Heechul meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Yoongi di cermin,

"Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi."

Yoongi tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena

setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Jimin.

Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Yoongi mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Yoongi cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini" Heechul meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet,

"Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Jimin menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Yoongi menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinyaterasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaianspektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru daridesainer terkenal.

Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol disatu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampakberkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar disemua sisi ballroom itu.

Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenismakanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayanipermintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putihhilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dansampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Ketika Yoongi menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertujupadanya, hingga Yoongi merasakan tangannya berkeringat.Yoongi mencari-cari Jimin, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada.

Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Yoongi berdiridiam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamatidaripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwadi setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tigaorang pengawal Jimin dengan jas hitam yang serupa dantampak selalu waspada. Yoongi harus melewati mereka kalauingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Jimin yang terbaru?" sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Yoongi mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Yoongi dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku mendengar Jimin mengajaknya tinggal bersama bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang pernah diajak Jimin tinggal bersama. Kupikir dia perempuan yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Jimin sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama."

"Aku pikir juga begitu." satu perempuan lain di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis.

"Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Jimin selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi melihat dia, tampak sangat tidak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan perempuan berkelas!" Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar obrolan tidak penting perempuan-perempuan kurang kerjaan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin." Suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana.

"Dia mempermalukan Jimin dengan penampilannya itu."

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Jimin, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Jimin pasti muak dan mencampakkannya." perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh,

"Begitu melihatku, Jimin pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya."

Pipi Yoongi memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, Sabar Yoongi, desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?"

Suara Jimin terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Yoongi hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Jimin berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar pada jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Yoongi makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina.

Jimin mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya yang amat rupawan. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Yoongi menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya.

Dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata coklat muda yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona.

Jimin tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Yoongi, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang." Jimin meraih Yoongi, merangkul pinggang Yoongi dengan sangat lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Yoongi mesra,

"Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya Cuma sampah."

Jimin mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Yoongi menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Jimin. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat.

Jimin terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Yoongi, senyumnya langsung hilang.

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum. Ingat itu baik-baik, Yoongi." bisiknya dingin.

Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Yoongi, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Jimin tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik."

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Yoongi menoleh dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik dengan gigi kelinci imutnya yang sangat menonjol, berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin perempuan inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?" Yoongi mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar perempuan itu barusan, perempuan itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Yoongi membatin dalam hatinya.

"Park Jimin, kekasihmu." Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Jimin.

"Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu, ups!" perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka." perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Dia perempuan yang bahagia, Yoongi membatin dalam hati. Perempuan cantik yang bahagia, ralat Yoongi. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta. Perempuan di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri." perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum amat manis dengan menampilkan gigi kelinci imutnya.

"Aku Jungkook" Senyum ramah perempuan itu menular, Yoongi membalas uluran tangan Jungkook dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Yoongi." gumamnya memperkenalkan diri

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku" Jungkook tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu."

Yoongi mengernyit heran.

"Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar, bukan?" Jungkook menampilkan tawa renyahnya.

"Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah perempuan yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini, Yoongi."

"Aku, Kenapa?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Park Jimin, si tampan yang paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya." Jungkook mengedikkan dagunya.

"Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Jimin dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun -selain pelayan –yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Jimin lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya."

Yoongi sempat tercengang dalam beberapa detik, lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kehasihnya di hotel miliknya? Pantas saja, dia kan bukan kekasihnya! Sudah pasti berbeda, dia itu hanya tawanan Jimin.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dan tersenyum. "Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini."

Yoongi tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Yoongi bukan kekasih Jimin, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Jimin, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Jimin.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Jimin?"

Spontan Jungkook tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain." Jungkook tersenyum dan matanya yang berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya.

Yoongi memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Jungkook dibandingkan dirinya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Jimin. Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Jimin yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu.

Jungkook memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Yoongi, dan dahinya berkerut khawatir.

"Kenapa Yoongi? Apa kau sakit?"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook lagi, perempuan ini baik hati, mungkin saja Jungkook bisa menolongnya…?

"Tolong aku..." Yoongi berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Jimin ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini."

Jungkook mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Yoongi, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa Yoongi? Tapi... Bukankah…?"

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang." suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dari Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jungkook dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut dark brown yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata coklat yang berkilau lembut.

Jungkook rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Yoongi pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Taehyung," Jungkook bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Taehyung.

Suami Jungkook tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Yoongi berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Jungkook seolah-olah akan melahapnya habis-habisan.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah."

"Tapi Taehyung, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Sstt…" Taehyung menghentikan protes Jungkook dan menyentuh bibir Jungkook dengan jemarinya lembut.

"Sayang, aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku." gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Taehyung. Bukan hanya Jungkook, pipi Yoongi pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Taehyung kepada isterinya. Jungkook menyentuh lengan Taehyung lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Yoongi.

"Ini, kenalkan, Yoongi." gumam Jungkook lembut.

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Taehyung menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Yoongi merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari kilauan mata coklat miliknya itu.

"Yoongi yang itu?" ada nada tanya dalam suara Taehyung, Jungkook menyentuh lengan Taehyung lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Yoongi penuh permintaan maaf.

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki." gumamnya pada Yoongi, meminta pengertian.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Taehyung sepertinya rekan bisnis Jimin. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Jungkook.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan." Taehyung mengangguk pada Yoongi, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang." Jungkook mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya.

"Ini kartu namaku" digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Yoongi.

"Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat dengan baik." Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku." Jungkook mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas.

Mata Taehyung terbuka, menatap Jungkook penuh ingin tahu.

"Siapa sayang?"

"Yoongi, kekasih Jimin."

Taehyung tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Park Jimin. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi..." Taehyung mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Jungkook,

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung ingin tahu,

"Yah, kau tahu sayang, Jimin terkenal sangat… Kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya yang penuh aroganisasi."

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Yoongi." Jungkook mengingat permohonan Yoongi tadi kepadanya.

"Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Jimin menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?" Pikiran Jungkook berkelana atas rasa khawatirnya terhadap Yoongi.

"Mungkin saja begitu." Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook lembut.

"Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita, sayang."

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Jimin? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya, bukan?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Yoongi tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi.

Taehyung terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Jungkook, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba." didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, menggoda bibir Jungkook dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas.

"Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?" Jungkook tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Taehyung selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Btw, baru mau bahas kenapa harus hosiki yang jadi pelayan Jimin tanpa ekspresi itu, awalnya juga jims bingung. Ada MinYoon, Vkook, NamJin juga. Nah hosiki kan jones/? *digiles* Tapi yah semuanya disini kebagian kok, jadi hosoek aja deh yang jadi pengawal Jimin. xD

Key, Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. :3

Terima kasih dan,

mind to review again?

 **Jimsnoona.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**. Jims hanya mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak akan mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 6

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Taehyung duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Jimin yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Jimin bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya atau bahkan sekedar menyapanya. Taehyung tidak akrab dengan Jimin, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Jimin cukup kooperatif.

Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing. Taehyung ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Yoongi kepada Jimin. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Jungkook yang paling cantik dan yang telah mengalihkan dunianya – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya. Taehyung berdehem, menarik perhatian Jimin dari berkas-berkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius.

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam." Kepala Jimin langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Taehyung dengan waspada.

"Oh ya?" nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Jimin tidak bisa menipu Taehyung, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Taehyung dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Jimin.

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Taehyung berusaha memancing Jimin dan sepertinya pancingannya kena begitu saja, karena mata Jimin menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?"

Taehyung menatap Jimin lurus-lurus.

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu." Bibir Jimin mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri.

"Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Perempuan itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Jimin menatap Taehyung lurus, menimbang-nimbang.

"Aku menghormatimu Taehyung, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf, aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini."

Setelah mengangguk kaku, Jimin melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu.

Taehyung duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Jimin menghilang di baliknya. Tingkah Jimin mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Taehyung. Jimin mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Yoongi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Yoongi tidak menyangka kalau Jimin-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Yoongi bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Jimin memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Yoongi dikurung.

Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya?

Tanpa basa basi, Jimin melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, kemudian menggulung kemeja panjangnya lalu menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Taehyung?" Yoongi langsung mengkerut takut. Jungkook mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Taehyung, dan Taehyung mengatakannya kepada Jimin.

Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Jimin.

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Jungkook untuk menyelamatkanku," Yoongi mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Jimin.

Jimin menggeram marah, matanya menyala.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Jungkook untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau perempuan itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya."

Jimin mendesis geram, "Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Yoongi, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu."

Wajah Yoongi memucat. Apakah Jimin benar-benar akan melukai Jungkook? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Jungkook dan kebaikan hati perempuan itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Jungkook adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Jimin akan melukai Jungkook, maka Yoongi tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Yoongi dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia." Jimin melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Yoongi langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan… jangan mendekat!" Yoongi tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri.

Jimin sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya. Jimin hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Yoongi di hadapannya yang nampak seperti kelinci yang ingin dimangsa olehnya.

"Kau tahu jika kau tidak akan bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin, Yoongi?" dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu.

Yoongi menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik.

"Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?" Jimin melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Yoongi.

Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tetapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Jimin tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Yoongi.

"Dan kau ikut denganku."

Wajah Yoongi memucat dan menatap Jimin dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu, ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Jimin menyelesaikan kalimat Yoongi dengan tenang.

"Ya. Kau kekasihku Yoongi, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku."

"Kurang ajar!" Yoongi menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Jimin, Yoongi maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Jimin.

Tetapi Jimin cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Yoongi, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Yoongi di belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak semudah itu Yoongi, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu." Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Yoongi, lelaki itu meraih dagu Yoongi dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas.

"Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau harus melakukannya."

Jimin mendorong Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi yang dipenuhi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Yoongi, perempuan ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Jimin ingin Yoongi tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya.

Mungkin butuh waktu lama, Jimin mengernyit melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Perempuan ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Jimin sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti perempuan yang akan ditidurinya.

Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Yoongi menolak untuk melihatnya, Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Yoongi sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Jimin mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya kepusat tubuh Yoongi, membuat muka Yoongi merah padam.

"Hati-hati Yoongi, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi."

Yoongi mengerjap pelan.

"Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Jimin.

"Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?" Pipi Yoongi makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Jimin yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang.

Jimin mengikuti arah tatapan Yoongi dan tersenyum,

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain."

Yoongi menatap marah ke mata Jimin, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh.

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun."

Jimin melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Yoongi langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku, Yoongi." Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang…

Yoongi terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Jimin yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Yoongi yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sayunya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Yoongi yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Perempuan ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Jimin. Jimin berani bertaruh bahwa Yoongi sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Jimin yang sedang lengah.

"Yoongi," suara Jimin terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Yoongi lambat-lambat di mulutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja saat ini juga."

Yoongi terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Jimin yang keras dan berotot itu.

Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Jimin bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Yoongi di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya.

Yoongi mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Jimin. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Jimin, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Jimin yang kecoklatan dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Jimin mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Jimin yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya.

Jimin menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoongi."

Suara Jimin berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Yoongi yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Yoongi itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Jimin ingin membuat Yoongi menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Jimin bisa membuat Yoongi merasakan kenikmatan. Park Jimin tidak pernah memaksa perempuan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para perempuanlah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Yoongi. Yoongi-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Yoongi pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya. Jimin melirik kepada Yoongi, dan… Astaga! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini…

Yoongi masih memakai pakaian lengkapnya, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Yoongi adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Yoongi begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius.

Jimin menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermain-main dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ada di dekat Yoongi, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila.

Perempuan ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Hoseok yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya,

"Tuan Namjoon memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya."

Jimin tersenyum, membayangkan muka Kim Namjoon saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?" Hoseok menyela dengan cepat.

"Tuan Namjoon sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuan yang diinginkannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati." Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mata serius.

"Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli.

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya."

Kim Namjoon adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Jimin. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Jimin dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Jimin tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Jimin.

Jimin sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Namjoon, karena Namjoon punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan Namjoon pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya. Jimin, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada.

Suatu saat, ketika Namjoon sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Jimin sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Jimin yang kejam membuat Namjoon sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Jimin ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Namjoon, baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu.

Nanti. Gumam Jimin dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan perempuannya. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Hoseok.

"Dia sudah siap?"

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Heechul sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu."

Hoseok membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika didandani oleh Heechul, Yoongi sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya apapun ketika Hoseok mengantar Heechul ke kamarnya dan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya.

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?" Heechul bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Jimin hanya mandi. Setelah Yoongi selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Jimin meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Yoongi – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu.

Jimin benar-benar terangsang. Yoongi tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Jimin sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Yoongi ingin Jimin melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Jimin yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok perempuan jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Jimin memang begitu ahli merayu perempuan sehingga membuat Yoongi hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai." suara Heechul terdengar puas, mengembalikan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

Yoongi sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Heechul, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana.

Gaun abu-abunya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting rubi dengan ukiran emas. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Heechul memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Jimin akan mengajakmu makan di Loup Blanc."

Heechul mengernyit heran ketika melihat Yoongi tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu.

"Hei, itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka."

Heechul memutar matanya genit,

"Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati."

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Yoongi memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Jimin hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya.

Pintu terbuka dan Hoseok masuk,

"Sudah siap?" pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Yoongi, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tuan Jimin sudah menunggu di bawah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Jimin berdiri di itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ketujuan. Tetapi Yoongi tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Jimin adalah dengan terus-menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?" akhirnya Yoongi memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya.

Jimin menoleh sedikit dan menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku lapar."

Yoongi mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Yoongi dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau," Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan – awas kalau kau berani membantah-,

"Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku."

Tentu saja Yoongi membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Perempuan yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku."

"Bukan!" Yoongi menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Jimin yang vulgar itu.

"Yoongi," Jimin mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas.

"Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku."

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku."

"Tidak." Jimin menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Yoongi menutup mulutnya,

"Hentikan Yoongi, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?'

"Kau tahu kenapa…" Jimin jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." jawab Yoongi keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Jimin sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Yoongi dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam.

"Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan kewanitaanmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?!"

Sangat Jelas. Dan Jimin berhasil membuat Yoongi terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Kim Namjoon sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang sangar dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada.

"Sudah berhasil?" lelaki itu bertanya cepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Park Jimin."

Telephone ditutup, dan Namjoon terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal. Park Jimin, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Namjoon didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Jimin. Entah kenapa Jimin diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya.

Namjoon dengan wajah sangarnya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Park Jimin harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Siyaaaal, Jims kalo jadi Yoongi sih udah serangan jantung ngadepin Jimin. apapula kata-katanya di mobil, heol. Tapi memang novelnya sendiripun bagus ya, bisa bikin pembaca ikut terhanyut sama suasana.

Jims udah meminimalisir typo, kalau masih ada yang nyangkut juga berarti kurang teliti. Mohon maklum ya, ngedit via hp dan nyempetin update di tengah kondisi badan yang lagi kurang fit. Ayo kalian pada jaga kesehatan ya, lagi Musim sakit lho. T.T

Mohon maaf juga kalau chapter kemaren ada yg ga dispasi, pas di lappy perasaan udah rapih. Tetep aja ya berantakan dan penuh kekurangan. btw Jims sedia layanan PM kok. Yang Mau ngobrol jangan takut-takut. xD

Hahaha seperti biasa, terima kasih review fave dan follownya. oke sekian, see you…

Mind to review again?

 **Jimsnoona.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**. Jims hanya mengubah beberapa alur dan memberi penambahan serta pengurangan seperlunya sesuai kebutuhan, namun tidak akan mengubah plot serta konsep dari novel aslinya

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 7

Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi dengan formal ketika memasuki restaurant. Sang kepala restaurant sendiri yang menyapa mereka dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang sudah disiapkan.

Jimin tampak akrab dengan kepala restaurant itu, dan Yoongi melihat kepala restaurant, seorang lelaki Perancis dengan logat Perancis yang kental. Sesekali Jimin berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis yang lancar dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kepala restaurant itu.

Dari informasi yang pernah didapat Yoongi, ayah Jimin adalah orang Korea dan ibunya keturunan Perancis. Mungkin ini sebabnya Jimin lancar berbahasa Perancis, meskipun itu bukan urusannya. Yoongi cepat-cepat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Jimin.

Ketika kepala restaurant itu pergi, Jimin menarikkan kursi untuk Yoongi, mempersilakan kekasihnya untuk duduk kemudian ia menyusul duduk di depan Yoongi.

"Restaurant ini milik ibuku," Jimin menatap kepergian kepala restaurant itu.

"Marcus adalah asisten ibuku sejak lama, dia mencintai restaurant ini seperti mencintai hidupnya."

Yoongi terdiam menatap Jimin. Orangtua Jimin juga telah meninggal, itu yang dia tahu, tetapi entah kenapa, informasi tentang orang tua Jimin itu tersimpan rapat, jauh sekali hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggalinya.

Seorang pelayan datang dan Jimin memesan lagi dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih. Ketika hidangan pembuka datang, Yoongi terpesona dengan tampilannya, Jimin menjelaskan bahwa makanan itu adalah L'imperial de saumon marine yang ternyata adalah filet salmon asap.

Ditemani dengan Creme, potongan jeruk citrus, dan Roti Baggue. Penyajiannya begitu indah, seperti hamparan padang pasir di atas piring lengkap dengan suasana eksotisnya.

Yoongi menyuap untuk pertama kalinya dan mendesah, merasakan crème itu meleleh di mulutnya dan menciptakan cita rasa yang bercampur baur antara rasa manis dan kelembutan yang nikmat.

Tak disadarinya bahwa Jimin menatap ekspresinya itu dengan tatapan kelaparan. Suasana hati Jimin luar biasa buruknya, hasratnya yang tidak terlampiaskan membuatnya frustrasi luar biasa. Dia amat sangat ingin meledak… di dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin memesan anggur Chardonnay sebagai teman makan mereka, sambil berharap malam ini Yoongi sedikit mabuk sehingga mengendorkan pertahanannya. Tetapi pikiran bercinta dengan Yoongi dalam kondisi perempuan itu mabuk sama sekali tidak menyenangkannya. Dia ingin perempuan itu sukarela, melingkarkan pahanya di tubuhnya, ketika tubuh mereka bersatu. Saat itu akan datang pada akhirnya, kalau Jimin mau bersabar dan menundukkan perempuan keras ini pelan-pelan.

Hidangan utama datang, yakni Parmentier de canard et son bouquet de verdure, hidangan daging bebek yang dipanggang hingga cokelat muda dan berminyak bersama dengan kentang lembut yang dihancurkan, dan disajikan bersama semangkuk salad. Rasanya luar biasa lezat dengan paduan bumbu-bumbu yang tidak biasa dan khas, membuat Yoongi terpesona akan citarasa masakan khas perancis ini.

Pantas saja restaurant ini dianugerahi lima bintang.

"Kau menyukainya?" dalam cahaya lampu yang temaram,

Jimin tampak lebih lembut. Garis kejam di bibirnya tampak memudar dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih santai. Yoongi ingin membantah, tetapi tidak ingin merusak suasana indah ini. Terkurung selama berminggu-minggu di dalam kamar terkutuk itu dan sekarang entah kenapa Jimin berbaik hati membawanya keluar – meskipun dengan pengawalan ketat – Yoongi sempat melirik ke arah pengawal-pengawal Jimin yang berdiri seperti biasa di akses pintu keluar.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia memang sangat menikmati semua ini, bukan hanya makanan – meskipun makanan di rumah Jimin tidak kalah nikmatnya – tetapi bisa makan dengan pemandangan bebas, bukan pintu kamar dan ruangan yang selalu terkunci sangat menyenangkan.

"Bagus." Jimin bergumam puas, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk menghidangkan hidangan penutup, dan kopi.

"Aku ingin gencatan senjata." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan tertariknya pada hidangan penutup yang baru datang itu.

Itu adalah crème brûlée, hidangan cantik dari krim yang dibakar di permukaan atasnya sehingga membentuk lapisan karamel renyah tapi lembut di bagian bawahnya.

"Gencatan senjata?" ketika menyadari arti dari kata-kata Jimin, Yoongi waspada sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, bukan sebagai tawanan, tetapi sebagai kekasihku. Menurutku kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang cukup baik." Yoongi tergoda. Bukan, bukan tergoda menjadi kekasih Jimin.

Tetapi tergoda akan janji itu, bahwa Jimin tidak akan memperlakukannya sebagai tawanan, yang berarti akan melonggarkan keamanan ketat yang selama ini menjaganya. Itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan…

Jimin sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi dari raut wajahnya, bibirnya mengetat marah dan lelaki itu menggeram,

"Lupakan saja!" dengan marah Jimin melempar serbetnya, lalu berdiri,

"Hoseok!"

Dengan cepat Hoseok menyiapkan mobil Jimin, dan Yoongi mendapati dirinya ditarik pergi meninggalkan restaurant berbintang lima itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam kegelapan sosok itu mengawasi, kabel rem mobil itu sudah berhasil dipotongnya. Susah memang, mengingat pengawal-pengawal Jimin selalu siaga. Tetapi jangan panggil dia Jinnie , nama samarannya di dunia gelap yang cukup populer sebagai pembunuh bayaran paling ahli.

Potongannya sudah diatur dengan rapi, ketika diperiksa sekarang pun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya mobil, dan kira-kira 10 kilometer dari sini, tepat ketika mereka memasuki area pinggiran kota dengan jalan berliku dan pohon besar di kiri kanannya menuju rumah Jimin… Kabel itu akan putus.

Jinnie terus mengawasi sampai mobil itu berjalan dan menghilang di tikungan, lalu tersenyum jahat, sekarang saatnya menagih bayarannya kepada Namjoon yang menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, suasana hati Jimin tampaknya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Yoongi mengernyit menatapnya. Apakah Jimin selalu melalui hari-harinya dengan marah-marah seperti ini? Lelaki itu pasti akan mati muda, pikirnya dengan puas.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung sedikit lama dan Yoongi mengantuk mungkin karena pengaruh anggur dan makanan tadi, Yoongi mulai memejamkan mata dan godaan untuk tidur terasa sangat nikmat.

"Yoongi!" teriakan itu mengejutkan Yoongi membuatnya terperanjat kaget, ketika sadar dia merasakan dirinya ada dalam dekapan Jimin, didekap dengan begitu kuat hingga merasa sakit.

Seluruh tubuh Jimin melingkupinya seolah melindunginya.

Melindunginya dari apa?

Sekejap kemudian, mereka berguling dan benturan keras mengenai kepalanya, membuat semuanya gelap dan Yoongi tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana dia?" Jimin menyeruak di antara kerumunan perawat itu. Para perawat di ruangan lain tampak mengejarnya karena luka di lengannya belum selesai dibalut.

Dokter dan perawat yang menangani Yoongi menoleh serentak dan sedikit terpana ketika menyadari bahwa di pintu ruangan gawat darurat itu, berdiri sosok lelaki yang luar biasa tampan, mengenakan kemeja putih yang penuh darah, dan tampak begitu marah.

"Bagaimana dia?!" sekali lagi Jimin bertanya, dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Dokter Seokjin, yang bertugas di sana, cukup mengetahui reputasi Jimin yang begitu kejam dan cepat naik darah – lagipula, lelaki itu adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini. Dia menghampiri Jimin dan mencoba menjelaskan dari hati ke hati.

"Dia baik-baik saja Tuan Jimin, kami sudah menjahit luka di kepalanya. Tetapi dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan saat ini kami sedang mencari darah dari penyedia terdekat…"

"Cari darah itu. Hoseok!" Jimin berteriak memanggil Hoseok, yang dari tadi sebenarnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dia akan membantu mencari darah untuk Yoongi, apa golongan darahnya?"

"A." dokter itu menjawab cepat, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan api yang menyala di mata Jimin.

Jimin tertegun sejenak, "Ambil darahku, aku juga A."

"Tuan Jimin, Anda juga habis terluka karena kecelakaan ini," Hoseok menyela dengan nada cemas.

"Kami tidak bisa mengambil darah Anda, kondisi Anda tidak memungkinkan, Tuan." Dokter itu menyela tak kalah cepat hampir bersamaan dengan Hoseok.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Dengar, ini hanya luka lecet kecil, dan aku ingin semua perkataanku dituruti, ambil darahku dan selamatkan dia! Dan kalau sampai…" Jimin terengah, matanya melirik ke arah tubuh Yoongi yang terkulai lemas di sana.

"Dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan membuat kalian menerima ganjarannya!"

gumamnya dengan nada mengancam yang menakutkan Jimin terdengar sangat arogan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap Yoongi yang masih tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Transfusi darah sudah dilaksanakan dan kondisi Yoongi berangsur ini barulah Jimin merasakan sedikit pusing dan sakit dilengannya yang tersayat besi mobil yang terguling tiga kali sebelum terhempas ke turunan jalan tadi.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik." Hoseok yang berdiri di sana berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Kami sudah menyelidiki pelakunya."

"Namjoon," Jimin menggeram, dia sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Hoseok memberitahunya. Bajingan busuk itu berani-beraninya melakukan ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menantinya. Jimin pasti akan mencincangnya sampai menjadi bubur.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Hoseok bergerak sedikit gelisah.

"Belum tuan, ketika dia sadar bahwa dia gagal membunuh Anda, dia langsung melarikan diri entah kemana."

"Cari dia, temukan lalu bawa dia ke depanku, hidup-hidup,"

Suara Jimin terdengar mengerikan dan Hoseok tahu Jimin sedang sangat marah. Saat ini seharusnya Namjoon berdoa supaya dia ditangkap dalam kondisi sudah mati, karena kalau Jimin sudah menemukannya dalam kondisi hidup… Hoseok tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jadinya.

"Ada satu lagi tuan." Hoseok tiba-tiba teringat

Jimin hanya melirik tidak berminat, "Apalagi?"

"Namjoon tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri, dia menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat terkenal di dunia gelap, Jinnie."

Jinnie.

Jimin pernah mendengar nama sebutan itu. Jinnie adalah pembunuh jenius bermental psikopat yang sangat keji dan maniak. Dia membunuh korbannya dengan perhitungan yang sangat matang dan terkadang bisa sangat kejam.

Sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu sosok asli pembunuh itu, mereka semua menyebutnya Jinnie karena dia selalu berhasil membunuh korbannya… sampai sekarang.

"Jinnie terkenal tidak pernah gagal. Dia akan terobsesi kepada korbannya kalau tidak bisa membunuhnya. Dan sekarang, dia pasti akan mengejar Anda. Anda harus berhati hati karena sampai saat ini kita tidak tahu siapa dirinya."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Merasa siap karena marah. Namjoon dan pembunuh psikopat yang entah siapa itu telah berani-beraninya melukai Yoongi, miliknya. Kalau mereka memutuskan berhadapan dengannya, berarti mereka telah memilih musuh yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun ketika merasakan lengannya disengat. Dia membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan wajah muda berkacamata yang sangat tampan dan ramah.

"Ups aku membangunkanmu ya?" lelaki itu tersenyum ramah.

"Aku sedang menyuntikkan obat untuk lukamu. Aku sudah berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin, tetapi sepertinya aku tak selembut yang kukira."

Yoongi mengamati lelaki itu dari jas putih yang dikenakannya, dia adalah seorang dokter.

Lelaki itu mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi dan tersenyum dengan perasaan berbinar.

"Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Seokjin, aku dokter yang merawatmu kemarin ketika kau dibawa ke sini, Kepalamu pasti sakit ya? Kau terbentur cukup keras, aku menjahit 12 jahitan di sana." Ringisan prihatin Seokjin layangkan ketika membayangkan jumlah jahitan yang ia berikan pada Yoongi.

"Kecelakaan?" Yoongi berusaha mengingat semuanya-tetapi ingatan terakhirnya hanya sampai pada teriakan Jimin dan pelukannya yang begitu erat, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ya kecelakaan, kata polisi mobil kalian di sabotase dan remnya blong. Mobil kalian terguling dan kepalamu membentur, untung kami dapat menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya cepat, sabotase itu pasti dilakukan oleh musuh Jimin yang mendendam kepadanya.

Apakah Jimin terluka?

Ataukah lelaki itu sudah mati?

Dan kenapa bukannya senang tetapi Yoongi malahan merasa cemas?

"Maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu," suara khas itu terdengar dari pintu,

"Tetapi aku masih hidup."

Yoongi menoleh dan melihat Jimin berjalan memasuki ruangannya, dengan kemeja hitam dan penampilan yang luar biasa sehat dan sama sekali tak kelihatan kalau dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi mengernyit, menyesal telah mencemaskan Jimin. Lelaki itu mungkin iblis, jadi susah untuk mati, gumam Yoongi menyumpah dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, dokter?" Jimin mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menatap Dokter Seokjin yang masih berdiri di sana, memeriksa tetesan infus Yoongi.

Senyum di wajah Dokter Seokjin tak pernah pudar hingga Yoongi menyadari dua lelaki di depannya ini begitu kontras, satunya begitu dingin dengan nuansa muram gelap yang melingkupinya, dan yang satunya tampak begitu cerah, penuh senyum seolah-olah dia membawa Matahari di atas kepalanya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, tetapi dia masih harus istirahat dan berbaring beberapa hari di sini. Saya belum bisa merekomendasikan dia dibawa pulang seperti permintaan anda tuan Jimin," ekspresi Dokter Seokjin berubah serius meskipun masih penuh senyum.

"Itu akan berbahaya untuknya, bagian kepalanya terbentur parah dan goncangan sekecil apapun akan membuatnya mual dan muntah dan kesakitan. Anda tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi kepadanya, kan?"

"Berapa hari sampai dia bisa normal kembali?" Jimin membicarakan Yoongi seolah-olah Yoongi tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Dokter Seokjin tampak menghitung.

"Maksimal tujuh hari, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kurang dari tujuh hari perkembangannya sudah membaik, kami akan merekomendasikannya untuk bisa dirawat di rumah."

Jimin tercenung. Tujuh hari, dan Yoongi berada dalam area publik yang cukup berbahaya. Otaknya berputar memikirkan keamanan seperti apa yang harus diterapkannya untuk menjaga Yoongi.

Namjoon masih dalam pengejaran dan Jinnie berada entah dimana, masih mengincar mereka.

Jimin harus menjaga Yoongi dengan ekstra hati-hati. Dokter Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, dan tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Baiklah Yoongi, saya harus kembali bertugas. Saya yakin Anda akan segera sembuh." senyumnya yang secerah Matahari memancar lagi, membuat Yoongi terpesona, bahkan setelah Dokter Seokjin pergi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dan mencibir.

"Jangan bermimpi." desahnya kesal.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dan mengernyit dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan terpesona seperti perawan yang melihat lelaki

Pertamanya… Oh maaf," senyum Jimin benar-benar mengejek.

"Aku lupa kalau kau sudah tidak perawan dan akulah lelaki pertamamu."

Yoongi benar-benar marah kepada Jimin, lelaki itu benar-benar perpaduan dari semua yang dia benci, kurang ajar, tidak sopan, dan menjengkelkan. Mungkin karena itulah Tuhan menciptakannya dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa, untuk mengimbangi sifat buruknya. Jimin duduk di kursi sebelah Yoongi dan menatap lurus.

"Aku ulangi, jangan pernah kau terpesona pada dokter muda itu, dia pasti dari kalangan keluarga konvensional dan aku yakin, pendidikan moral dan keluarganya tidak akan menoleransi kau, perempuan yang sudah dinodai oleh Park Jimin."

"Hentikan!" Yoongi menggeram, tak tahan akan kata-kata Jimin yang sepertinya sengaja digunakan untuk menyakitinya.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut, seperti ditusuk dengan tongkat besi. Dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya.

"Yoongi, kau tak apa?" Ekspresi Jimin langsung berubah, lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya dan setengah duduk di ranjang, memeluk Yoongi dengan posesif.

"Yoongi, Kau kenapa? Yoongi...?"

"Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa, maafkan aku, kepalaku hanya sedikit sakit."

"Berbaringlah." Jimin membantu merapikan bantal-bantal di belakang punggung Yoongi, lalu dengan pelan membaringkan Yoongi di ranjang.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, merasakan denyutan itu mulai mereda, dan mendesah.

"Bagaimana?"

Yoongi menarik napas panjang dan membuka mata, menemukan wajah luar biasa tampan itu menatapnya dengan sangat cemas, benar-benar cemas, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat.

Apakah Jimin benar-benar cemas?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Bukankah lelaki ini adalah lelaki kejam yang menghancurkan keluarga dan orangtuanya?

Tapi ingatan Yoongi kembali kepada malam kecelakaan itu, sekarang terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya kalau Jimin benar-benar merengkuhnya malam itu, memeluknya erat-erat dan menahan guncangan-guncangan untuk melindunginya.

Mungkin kalau bukan karena dipeluk Jimin, tubuh Yoongi sudah terlempar, dan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terluka. Malam itu, Jimin jelas-jelas melindunginya. Tapi, kenapa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali membuat kepala Yoongi sakit, dia memejamkan matanya lagi. Hening sejenak, kemudian Jimin menghela napas.

"Istirahatlah, kalau kau perlu apa-apa, kau tinggal menekan tombol di dekat ranjang."

Dan kemudian Jimin pergi menutup pintu dengan pelan dari luar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan memijit dahinya yang berdenyut, dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri.

Jadi, seperti ini rasanya…

Melihat Yoongi kesakitan hampir membuatnya meledak dalam kecemasan, dan itu semua karena musuh-musuhnya yang hendak mencelakainya.

"Apakah semua baik-baik saja Tuan?" Hoseok muncul, dia memang sedang bertugas berjaga di sana dan cemas melihat Jimin hanya bersandar di pintu.

Jimin menoleh, menatap Hoseok dan mengernyit,

"Ah… Ya, dia baik-baik saja, hanya tadi ada serangan di kepalanya, dan dia kesakitan."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan merenung. Jimin juga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak Anda katakan saja kepadanya?" gumam Hoseok memulai pertanyaannya.

Jimin menyentakkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Semuanya, seharusnya dia tahu semuanya. Itu akan membebaskannya dan juga membebaskan Anda."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu akan menghancurkan hatinya." Dengan cepat Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Dokter bilang dia harus seminggu lagi di sini, kau atur penjagaan di sini, jangan sampai ada yang lengah. Hanya dokter dan perawat khusus Yoongi yang boleh masuk ke ruangan itu, instruksikan pada semuanya." Jimin lalu melangkah pergi, dan Hoseok tercenung menatap tuannya itu.

Semua orang selalu takut pada Jimin. Lelaki itu setampan malaikat, tetapi hatinya sehitam iblis, begitu kata orang-orang.

Semua orang memujanya sekaligus menjaga jarak karena ketakutan. Yang mereka tidak tahu, kadang-kadang, tuannya itu bisa seperti malaikat seutuhnya, baik tampilan fisiknya maupun hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore, sepertinya kau sudah lebih sehat." Dokter Seokjin menyapa lagi di sore harinya setelah memeriksa keadaan Yoongi,

"Dan kulihat makan malammu masih utuh, kenapa kau tak memakannya?" Yoongi mengernyit meskipun mencoba tersenyum lemah kepada Dokter Seokjin.

"Saya masih mual dan muntah-muntah dokter."

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan, aku akan memesankan menu lain untukmu, mungkin sup panas dan jus buah bisa menggugah seleramu?"

Mau tak mau Yoongi tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Dokter Seokjin di hadapannya kini.

"Terima kasih dokter."

Dokter Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku cuma tidak menyangka perempuan seperti kau yang menjadi kekasih Tuan Jimin."

Tertegun Yoongi mendengar perkataan Dokter Seokjin itu.

"Apa?"

Wajah Dokter Seokjin memerah karena malu, dia tampak menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ah maafkan aku Yoongi, lupakan aku telah mengucapkannya ya?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa dokter, semua yang melihat pasti akan menyangka aku adalah kekasih Jimin."

"Apalagi melihat tingkah Tuan Jimin di ruang gawat darurat kemarin," Dokter Seokjin terkekeh.

Yoongi mengernyitkan matanya lagi, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Jimin di ruang gawat darurat kemarin?

Dokter Seokjin sepertinya tahu bahwa Yoongi bertanya-tanya, dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku membicarakan tentangnya di belakangnya ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding mengingat tatapan membunuhnya ketika mengancam akan menghabisi semua dokter dan perawat di sini kalau mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu." ditatapnya Yoongi dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat kelakuannya kemarin pasti akan mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, bahwa Tuan Jimin adalah kekasih yang amat sangat mencintai dan mencemaskanmu."

Yoongi memalingkan muka, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, masih tidak dipercayainya kata-kata Dokter Seokjin kepadanya.

"Ah ya, dan sebenarnya dia turut andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawamu, Yoongi."

Ketika Yoongi menatap Dokter Seokjin dengan bingung, Dokter Seokjin mendesah,

"Hmm. Dia tidak bilang padamu ya, jangan bilang kalau kau tahu dari aku ya."

"Tahu tentang apa?"

"Malam itu kau kehabisan banyak darah, dan Tuan Jimin yang kebetulan golongan darahnya sama denganmu, memaksa kami mengambil darahnya untukmu. Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh melakukannya, Tuan Jimin juga baru selamat dari kecelakaan yang sama, tetapi dia memaksa, dan mengancam. Dan benar apa kata orang, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawan apa yang dikatakan oleh Park Jimin. Lagipula dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini, perintahnya harus kami laksanakan."

Kejutan lagi.

Yoongi tidak suka dia harus berhutang nyawa kepada lelaki iblis itu...

Tetapi entah kenapa, perasaan bahwa darah lelaki itu mengalir di pembuluh nadinya membuat dadanya berdesir oleh suatu perasaan aneh, seolah-olah bagian diri Jimin sekarang ada di dalam tubuhnya, di dalam dirinya.

Dokter Seokjin menghela napas melihat Yoongi termenung.

"Ah seharusnya aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kau harus segera beristirahat."

Ketika Dokter Seokjin sudah sampai di pintu, Yoongi memanggilnya.

"Dokter..."

Langkah Dokter Seokjin berhenti seketika, dia menoleh dan menatap Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa Yoongi? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apakah kau kesakitan?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa dokter, lupakan saja, terimakasih sudah merawat saya."

Dokter Seokjin tersenyum.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, tapi sekaligus aku senang kalau pasienku makin membaik."

Dokter Seokjin pergi, Yoongi tercenung. Cerita Dokter Seokjin tadi membuatnya bingung. Benarkah itu semua?

Bahwa Jimin sangat mencemaskan keselamatannya?

Pikiran Yoongi teralihkan oleh kesadarannya bahwa dia saat ini tidak sedang dikurung di rumah Jimin yang berpenjagaan ketat, dia ada di area publik. Sebuah rumah sakit, dan itu berarti kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri semakin besar.

Dia harus melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jimin karena dia merasa takut. Ya... Yoongi takut semakin lama dia berada di bawah Jimin, pada akhirya dia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki Jimin, jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Yoongi hanya perlu seseorang untuk menolongnya, bisakah Dokter Seokjin menolongnya?

Jika Yoongi meminta tolong padanya, akankah Dokter Seokjin mengerti?

Dari perkataannya tadi, tampak jelas kalau Dokter Seokjin menganggap Yoongi adalah kekasih Jimin.

Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya?

Mungkinkah Dokter Seokjin jatuh simpati dan menolongnya?

Atau mungkin Dokter Seokjin malah melaporkannya pada Jimin, mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah milik Jimin. Malam itu Yoongi tertidur dengan mimpi buruk, di mana Jimin terus menerus mengucapkan ancaman itu di telinganya, bahwa dia akan membunuh siapapun yang menolong Yoongi dan siapapun yang lengah hingga Yoongi bisa melarikan diri.

Kalimat itu terngiang jelas sepanjang malam : "Kebebasanmu akan digantikan dengan nyawa seseorang, Yoongi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkahnya secara teratur memasuki kamar perawatan Yoongi. Dia Park Jimin, matanya memandang lurus pada sosok Yoongi yang telah terlelap dalam istirahat cantiknya. Jimin menarik sebuah kursi untuk didekatkannya pada Yoongi, mulai mendudukinya kemudian yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Yoongi dalam diam. Manik mata tajamnya tak luput menelusuri bagian-bagian dari wajah Yoongi yang sangat cantik.

"Bisakah kau cepat sembuh?" tangan Jimin tergerak untuk meraih jemari tangan Yoongi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Yoongi." Tatapan matanya melembut, genggaman Jimin mengerat berpegangan pada tangan mungil Yoongi.

"Jangan coba-coba pergi dariku." Jimin kembali melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada sosok Yoongi yang terpejam.

Sedikit memuji dalam hatinya, kemudian Jimin beranjak untuk memberi sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir tipis Yoongi yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Batinnya memegang teguh untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan, tidak lebih.

Maka dalam gerakan lembutnya, Jimin mempersempit jaraknya untuk mempertemukan bibirnya pada belahan bibir Yoongi yang terasa sangat manis. Kecupan penuh kelembutan yang dalam.

"Cepat sembuh, Yoongi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok melapor pagi-pagi sekali kepada Jimin, "Kami berhasil menangkap Namjoon."

Jimin yang sedang menyesap kopinya langsung membanting gelasnya ke meja.

"Hidup-hidup?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Hoseok mengangguk pasti.

"Hidup-hidup, Tuan."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Kakinya sedikit luka, tetapi tidak parah. Dia berusaha melarikan diri dari kami, tetapi kami berhasil menggagalkannya."

"Bagus, bawa dia padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok yang selalu berada dalam bayangan gelap itu mengawasi semuanya dari mobil yang diparkir secara tidak kentara dekat dengan gerbang Jimin.

Bagus.

Mereka sudah menangkap Namjoon, itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara. Dan dia bisa berbuat apapun yang dia mau untuk menyusun rencana menghabisi Jimin… Dan pelacurnya.

Jinnie tidak pernah gagal membunuh targetnya. Ketika targetnya terlepas, Jinnie akan memburunya sampai mati, dan kali keduanya, dia tak akan pernah gagal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Sampai chapter ini dengan terpaksa Jims minta izin untuk Hiatus. Maafkan bhuhuhu T_T mulai hari senin besok Jims ada Ujian dan berlangsung selama 3 minggu. Jadi dimohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu ya, semuanya.

Btw Maapkeun sekali lagi disini NamJin nya bukan dimaksud jadi pasangan, lupa kasih tahu dari awaaal. Mereka partner kerja aja ya. HAHAHA.

Dan dan, terimakasih buat selama ini yang sudah menyempatkan review, fave dan follow nya.

 **bbihunminkook, chimslay, Viyomi, yxnghua, siscaMinstalove, Happytasty, aylopyu, d14napink, , csupernova, GitARMY, Prasetyo Hestiana845, naranari II, nanstatwt, annisadamayanti54, mas seungcheol, peachpetals, Diy94, gbrlchnerklhn, jung, applecrushx, viertwin, Indriswagirl412, chimbulgram, Cupid, didi, bylasss, Dara543, MixYoonFm, Yafa501, gin, rossadilla17, Kidkiddo, eldorahun, Reza Paradila Zitao, Siti722, jennie, DBSJYJ, fluxgirl, Nyonya Jung, 95s, cosel, Yuri 21, ocukssi, hui, KimMinus, michaelchildhood, Binbin, Bunny Lily, cindyvelicia99, Namesyuuga, Gy, jungie, Nameuga.**

Adakah yang terlewat? Oh iya, dan Para Siders terntunya. xD

Terimakasih dan sampai ketemu lagi, Jims ga bakal lama-lama kok tenang saja. Nanti juga balik bawain At Kinabalu Pt. 2 (kalau ada yang mau baca.) hahahah!

Key, mind to review again? Makasih banyaaaak. *peluk cium satu-satu.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 8

Jimin masuk ke kamar perawatan Yoongi tengah malam. Saat itu Yoongi sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, Jimin berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan berdiri dekat di sana mengawasi Yoongi...

Begitu damai perempuan ini terpejam dalam lelapnya, seolah tak menyadari bahwa sekarang bahaya yang amat besar sedang mengintainya. Jimin sedikit membungkuk, lalu menyentuh pelan pipi Yoongi. Perempuan itu mengerang pelan lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi tidak terbangun.

Jimin mengambil resiko dengan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Yoongi, merasakan manisnya bibir itu. Sampai kemudian dia larut dalam gairahnya yang tertahan dan melumat bibir Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi merasakan gelenyar panas di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia menggeliat, ada gairah menjalar dari bibirnya yang terasa nikmat dilumat seseorang. Dengan lemah Yoongi mengerjap setengah tidur dan membuka mata.

Lelaki itu, yang sedang membungkuk di atas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, adalah Park Jimin. Jimin sedang melumat bibir Yoongi, kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap mata Yoongi, menyadari bahwa Yoongi sudah terbangun.

Dengan lembut Jimin menelusurkan tangannya di pipi Yoongi, lalu bibirnya mengikuti gerakan jemarinya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ini pasti mimpi. Park Jimin di dunia nyata tidak mungkin berbuat selembut ini, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung memaksanya, memperkosanya, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

Ini pasti mimpi, karena sebelum tidur Yoongi berbaring dengan gelisah, mencoba menghapus memori bercintanya dengan Jimin yang seolah-olah selalu muncul dalam benaknya.

Dan karena ini mimpi, tak ada salahnya untuk menikmati. Yoongi setengah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pipi Jimin dengan lembut. Dalam sekejap tubuh Jimin langsung kaku seperti terkejut merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Yoongi di pipinya.

Yoongi langsung menarik tangannya panik, apakah Jimin dalam mimpinya ini akan berubah lagi menjadi Jimin dalam dunia nyata yang jahat?

Ternyata tidak, Jimin dalam dunia mimpi ini sangat lembut dan penuh kebaikan. Lelaki itu mengambil jari Yoongi dan meletakkannya kembali di pipinya.

"Sentuh aku di manapun kau suka, jangan berhenti..." bisik Jimin penuh gairah.

Yoongi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ini benar-benar mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Di bawah tatapan tajam Jimin, Yoongi menyusurkan jemarinya di wajah Jimin, mengagumi setiap kesempurnaan yang terpatri di sana.

Ketika jemarinya hampir menyentuh bibir Jimin, lelaki itu meraih tangannya, dan mengecupnya lembut, satu persatu jemarinya, Jimin menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Yoongi, ranjang rumah sakit yang lembut itu membuat tubuh mereka bersentuhan rapat.

Tangan Jimin menggenggam jemari Yoongi, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya ke kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap,

"Sentuh aku Sayang." bisiknya parau.

Wajah Yoongi memerah merasakan kekerasan yang panas di telapak tangannya, dengan lembut Jimin membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya,

"Rasakanlah tubuhku yang amat sangat mendambamu."

Yoongi meremas kejantanan itu dan Jimin mengerang, perasaan bahwa Jimin benar-benar bergairah atas sentuhannya membuat Yoongi merasa senang. Oh ya ampun, ini adalah mimpi erotis terbaik yang pernah dia alami.

Jemari Yoongi bereksplorasi di tubuh Jimin, dan lelaki itu membiarkannya sebebas-bebasnya. Akhirnya, ketika bibir Yoongi dengan penuh ingin tahu mencecap kejantanan itu, Jimin mengangkat kepala Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam berkabut yang penuh gairah.

"Giliranku." geramnya serak.

Yoongi dibaringkan dengan Jimin berbaring miring menghadapnya, lelaki itu mengecup dahinya, pelipisnya, ujung hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lembut, Lalu bibir itu berhenti di bibir Yoongi, mencicipinya sedikit-sedikit di tiap ujungnya, meniupkan kehangatan yang basah di sana. Membuat Yoongi membuka bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan mendamba.

Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi yang membuka itu dan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalamnya. Lidah mereka bertautan, panas dan basah. Bibir Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi tanpa ampun, mencecap setiap sisinya, dengan penuh gairah.

Yoongi merasakan jemari Jimin mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian rumah sakit Yoongi, kemudian tangan yang panas itu serasa membakar di kulitnya yang telanjang, menyentuhnya dengan intens di semua sisi, menimbulkan geletar tiada duanya, yang membuat Yoongi menggeliat penuh gairah.

Bibir tebal Jimin menelusuri puncak payudara Yoongi dengan penuh hati-hati, merasakan berbagai sensasi kelembutan di sana, Yoongi mengerang frustasi begitu Jimin menyesapnya dengan lidah basahnya yang mengelilingi secara sensual.

Jemari Jimin menyentuh kewanitaannya dan mencumbunya dengan keahlian luar biasa hingga paha Yoongi terbuka, panas, dan basah siap untuknya.

Jimin sudah berada di atasnya dan menindihnya, Yoongi merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang begitu panas menyentuhnya.

"Apakah..." napas Jimin yang panas sedikit terengah terasa begitu erotis di bibirnya, Jimin mengecupnya lagi,

"Apakah aku akan menyakitimu kalau aku..."

Yoongi menggoyangkan pinggulnya putus asa, gairahnya memuncak tanpa ampun, dia ingin Jimin ada di dalam dirinya.

Oh ya ampun, dia sangat menginginkannya!

Gerakan-gerakan Yoongi yang tak berpengalaman itu membuat Jimin menggertakkan giginya menahan gairahnya yang memuncak. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan yang mulus, Jimin menekan dirinya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi.

Percintaan mereka sangat penuh gairah dan luar biasa nikmatnya. Yoongi mencengkeram punggung Jimin yang berotot, melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya, terlalu larut dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Jimin berusaha bergerak selembut mungkin, tetapi gairahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, dia bergerak dengan penuh gejolak, membawa Yoongi bersamanya.

Dan akhirnya ketika puncak itu datang, tubuh mereka menyatu dengan begitu eratnya, dalam ombak kepuasan yang bergulung-gulung menghantam tubuh mereka.

Ketika Jimin menarik tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dari Yoongi dan berbaring di sebelahnya dengan lengan masih memeluknya erat, Yoongi sudah terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak -sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa nikmatnya-desah Yoongi dalam hati, masih menggelenyar dalam sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang begitu memuaskan.

Ah, bahkan dalam mimpinya itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kecupan lembut Jimin di dahinya sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika terbangun di pagi harinya, Yoongi baru sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi. Oh ya, bajunya memang terpasang rapi dan semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tetapi rasa pegal dan kelembapan yang khas di antara kedua pahanya serta aroma parfum Jimin yang tertinggal di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sadar bahwa semalam, Jimin benar-benar berkunjung ke kamarnya dan bercinta dengannya.

Lelaki itu memperkosanya lagi ketika dia tidak sadar. Yoongi mengernyit, mencoba menahan rasa terhina yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tetapi, apakah benar itu perkosaan? Malam kemarin Yoongi amat sangat bersedia untuk bercinta dengan Jimin. Bahkan dia mengalami orgasme! Ya, bahkan tubuhnya pun masih mengingat kenikmatan luar biasa yang didapatnya semalam.

Apakah bisa mencapai kepuasan ketika kau diperkosa?

Yoongi memegang pipinya yang memanas dengan jemarinya, merasa malu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar di dalam dirinya tersembunyi wanita jalang, yang kemarin akhirnya keluar dan menguasai tubuhnya.

Yoongi telah ditaklukkan dalam pesona gairah Jimin yang luar biasa ahli. Dan sekarang ketakutan menerpa dirinya, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya nanti dia menyerah dan dengan senang hati menjadi wanita murahan yang bersedia menjadi kekasih Jimin, bertekuk lutut di kaki lelaki itu seperti perempuan-perempuan yang lain?

Bagaimana dia mempertanggung jawabkan dirinya kepada ayah dan ibunya nanti?

"Kau tampak sedih."

Suara itu membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Seokjin berdiri di pintu, menatapnya penuh rasa cemas.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Kenapa hidupku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja?

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa sedih atas perjalanan hidupnya. Dihadapkan pada Dokter Seokjin yang selalu tampak ceria dan tanpa beban membuat Yoongi ingin menangis, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei... Hei?" dokter Seokjin mendekati ranjang dan menyentuh lengan Yoongi,

"Kenapa Yoongi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, mengusap air matanya dengan malu,

"Saya baik-baik saja dok..."

Dengan ragu, Dokter Seokjin duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apakah kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Jimin… Aku mengerti, mengingat sifat keras dan dominannya yang terkenal itu.. pasti berat menjadi kekasihnya."

Yoongi menatap Dokter Seokjin tajam.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, aku membencinya setengah mati hingga ingin membunuhnya." desis Yoongi penuh kemarahan.

Dokter Seokjin terpana kaget.

"Apa? Bukankah... Bukankah…"

"Dokter, aku bukan kekasihnya, aku disekap di rumahnya selama ini..." dan semua cerita itu mengalir dari mulut Yoongi, mulai dari kisah bisnis ayahnya dengan Jimin, kematian kedua orang tuanya, usahanya membalas dendam, sampai kemudian dia berakhir dalam sekapan Jimin.

Dokter Seokjin mendengarkan semua dengan takjub, dan ketika semua kisah itu berakhir, Dokter Seokjin menatap Yoongi tak percaya.

"Wow... tunggu sebentar, beri aku waktu, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa."

Yoongi menatap Dokter Seokjin penuh tekad.

"Saya mohon bantuan dokter untuk melepaskan saya dari sini, hanya dokter dan perawat dokter yang boleh masuk ke ruangan ini, sedangkan di luar semua penjaga berjaga ketat. Saya mohon dokter, saya sudah melupakan dendam saya, yang saya inginkan hanyalah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jimin, dia lelaki yang sangat jahat dan kejam, mungkin saya akan berakhir mati di tangannya."

Dokter Seokjin tercenung mendengar kata-kata Yoongi.

"Oke... aku akan mencari cara, meskipun sepertinya sulit." lelaki itu berdehem pelan,

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau reputasi jahat Tuan Jimin memang benar adanya, menyekap perempuan tidak bersalah dan memaksanya menjadi kekasihnya, itu benar-benar tidak bisa dibenarkan." Dengan penuh keyakinan, Dokter Seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Aku akan mengabarimu nanti, yang pasti, aku akan membantumu Yoongi, supaya kau bisa lepas dari Tuan Jimin yang jahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin masuk ke kamar, hanya selang beberapa menit setelah Dokter Seokjin pergi, dan Yoongi senang karenanya, itu berarti tidak mungkin Jimin mendengar percakapannya dengan dokter Seokjin tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam tanpa senyum.

Ketika Yoongi menatap Jimin, mau tak mau kenangan percintaan mereka semalam berkelebatan di benaknya, tak tahan akan semua bayangan erotis itu, Yoongi memalingkan mukanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yoongi," Jimin memanggil nama Yoongi dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau harus cepat sehat supaya aku bisa membawamu pulang, di sini tidak aman."

"Kau yang diincar oleh musuh-musuhmu, kenapa aku yang harus repot?" sela Yoongi marah dengan tatapan berapi-api.

Jimin membalas tatapan Yoongi tak kalah tajam.

"Karena kau adalah kekasihku, dan Jinnie sedang mengincar kita berdua."

"Jinnie adalah nama pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh musuhku, Yoongi." Jimin melirik buku jarinya yang memar, yang kemarin dipakainya untuk menghajar Namjoon habis-habisan, sampai lelaki itu terkapar penuh darah, bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi memohon ampun kepadanya.

"Dia selalu berhasil membunuh siapapun yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kemarin kita berhasil lolos dari kecelakaan yang direncanakan oleh Jinnie... Psikopat itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh kita berdua."

Bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang, orang bernama Jinnie ini terdengar begitu mengerikan...

"Kau tidak aman di sini Yoongi." Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat Jinnie, tidak ada yang tahu dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia bisa menjadi siapapun. Bahkan saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengawal pengawalku sendiri, kecuali Hoseok. Di sini keadaanmu sangat riskan, di rumahku kau akan aman." Dengan tercenung Jimin mengawasi Yoongi,

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat untuk pulang, nanti malam aku akan mengurus kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit ini."

Kalau dia pulang, maka kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri akan menguap begitu saja, pikir Yoongi panik. Dia tidak boleh pulang ke rumah itu!

Dengan impulsif Yoongi memegang kepalanya, pura-pura kesakitan,

"Kenapa Yoongi?" Jimin langsung bertanya cemas.

"Kepalaku... Kepalaku..." Yoongi mengerang berusaha sebaik mungkin terdengar sakit.

"Dokter!" Jimin memanggil setengah berteriak dan Dokter Seokjin yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ langsung masuk dengan cemas,

"Ada apa Tuan Jimin?"

"Dia kesakitan!" suara Jimin meninggi,

"Kupikir kondisinya lebih baik sehingga besok dia bisa pulang, tetapi dia kesakitan, kenapa dia kesakitan? Kau bilang lukanya akan membaik..."

Dengan cepat Dokter Seokjin menangkap isyarat mata Yoongi dan membaca situasi, dia berdehem mencoba terdengar serius,

"Seperti yang saya bilang, kondisinya masih belum stabil Tuan Jimin, kadang dia tampak baik, tapi kadang goncangan sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kesakitan. Saya menganjurkan Anda tidak membawanya pulang dulu, atau kesembuhannya akan terhambat."

Jimin tercenung dan menatap Yoongi frustasi,

"Oke. Sembuhkan dia dulu!" gumamnya dingin

Dan Yoongi mendesah lega dalam hati, kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri masih ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu jam delapan, jadwal pemeriksaan Yoongi oleh Dokter Seokjin, lelaki itu datang tepat waktu, kali ini membawa perawat. Ketika Yoongi menyadari Dokter Seokjin memasuki ruangan, dia langsung terduduk tegak, waspada.

"Dokter..."

Dokter Seokjin memberi isyarat, menyuruh Yoongi menutup mulutnya. Lalu mempersiapkan jarum suntik. Yang tidak disangka Yoongi, ketika perawat itu sedang memeriksa infus Yoongi, Dokter Seokjin tiba-tiba menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke tubuh perawat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh perawat itu langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Seokjin menopang tubuh perawat itu dan menyandarkannya di ranjang,

"Kau bisa bangun?" Tanya dokter Seokjin cepat.

Yoongi masih terpana akan kesigapan gerakan Dokter Seokjin, sampai kemudian dia sadar bahwa Dokter Seokjin sedang bertanya padanya, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus, bisakah kau menukar bajumu dengan baju perawat ini? Aku akan menutup tirai untuk memberimu privasi."

Dokter Seokjin langsung menutup tirai dan menunggu di luar tirai. Detik itu juga Yoongi sadar, ini adalah rencana Dokter Seokjin untuk melepaskannya! Dengan sigap, melupakan bahwa kepalanya masih sakit, Yoongi mencoba berdiri, dan ketika bisa, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menukarnya dengan baju perawat itu.

Setelah semua beres, Yoongi memanggil Dokter Seokjin yang segera mengangkat perawat yang masih pingsan itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang, lalu menyelimuti perawat itu.

"Kau harus bersikap biasa dan tidak mencurigakan." Gumam Dokter Seokjin ketika Yoongi sedang memasang topi perawat di kepalanya, lalu mendekap papan pemeriksaan di dadanya.

"Ayo."

Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang ketika Dokter Seokjin membuka pintu. Dua penjaga yang ditempatkan Jimin di pintu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap. Dokter Seokjin mengangguk kepada mereka dan mereka membalas dengan senyum. Posisi tubuh Dokter Seokjin menutupi Yoongi sehingga tidak kelihatan, lalu dia menggiring Yoongi menuju lorong meninggalkan pengawal itu jauh di belakang. Ketika akhirnya mereka membelok di lorong tanpa ketahuan,

Yoongi menarik napas, lega luar biasa. Dokter Seokjin mengajak Yoongi setengah berlari ke tempat parkir, menuju kebebasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu kepada Jimin yang duduk di sofa,

"Ini beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa kita curigai."

Jimin mengambil berkas itu dan membacanya, lalu membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di berkas itu,

"Kenapa dia masuk ke daftar ini?"

Hoseok melirik berkas itu.

"Karena kami memfilter semua pegawai rumah sakit yang masuk kurang dari 2 bulan sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu." Jimin mengernyit lama. Sebelum kemudian wajahnya menegang.

"Dia punya akses bebas masuk ke ruangan Yoongi, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera!" Jimin meraih jasnya dan melangkah tergesa ke pintu diikuti Hoseok. Dan pada sat bersamaan, pintu di sisi lainnya terbuka, beberapa pengawal Jimin masuk dengan wajah panik dan nafas terengah.

"Tuan Jimin, Yoongi melarikan diri dari rumah sakit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be con** **tinue.**

Jims mencuri waktu buat sekedar nyempetin publish chap ini! xD

Yoongi diculik! Jimin bisa gak tuh bawa Yoongi balik lagi?

Keeey, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang udah mereview, follow dan favorite chapter sebelumnya. Dikit ya ini? tapi perasaan Jims ngeditnya udah banyak beudh sampe 15 pages. Okay, akhir kata, mind to review again? Kritik dan saran berlaku, yang mau ngobrol di PM juga boyeeeh. Kbye, Jims balik ngilang lagi.

Sankyu~ :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'  
**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha  
**

 **MinYoon Fanfiction  
**

 **Cast:  
**

 **Park Jimin  
**

 **Min Yoongi  
**

 **Jung Hoseok  
**

 **Kim Taehyung  
**

 **Jeon Jungkook  
**

 **Kim Namjoon  
**

 **Kim Seokjin  
**

 **Rated : M  
**

 **Warning:  
**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul **'** **Sleep With The Devil' karya santhy Agatha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont't like, don't read.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 9

Dokter Seokjin mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, mereka lalu tiba di belokan ke luar kota, menuju jalanan yang sepi. Yoongi yang selama ini diam karena menahan rasa tegang dalam perjalanan menoleh dan menatap Dokter Seokjin penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kita akan kemana dokter?" Yoongi menerjab bingung, Dokter Seokjin menoleh lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ke rumah di pinggiran kota, tempatnya seperti villa di pegunungan, kau akan aman di sana dan Tuan Jimin tidak akan bisa menjangkaumu."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan, pemandangan di luar adalah hutan dan jalanan yang berkelok-kelok, malam makin gelap dan Yoongi mulai merasa mengantuk. Akhirnya dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di kursi dan mulai tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menatap marah pada perawat yang dibius untuk menggantikan Yoongi di ranjang. Dua pengawalnya yang tadi berjaga di kamar Yoongi berdiri ketakutan dengan wajah lebam bekas pukulan Jimin,

"Kenapa kalian bisa sebodoh itu hah?" suara Jimin terdengar tenang, tetapi intensitas kemarahannya membuat bulu kuduk dua anak buahnya berdiri.

Para pengawal itu saling bertatapan mencoba berkata-kata, tetapi tak bisa. Mereka memang bersalah. Hoseok sebagai atasan mereka telah menginstruksikan untuk memeriksa siapapun sebelum masuk dan keluar dari ruangan Yoongi.

Tetapi karena Dokter Seokjin tampaknya terbiasa keluar masuk ruangan ini dengan bebas, mereka jadi lengah dan membiarkannya.

Siapa sangka kalau Dokter Seokjin adalah Jinnie yang ditakuti itu?

Jimin masih menatap marah kepada kedua pengawalnya, memikirkan hukuman apa yang cukup kejam untuk dilimpahkan atas kebodohan mereka. Yoongi melarikan diri, dan bukan hanya melarikan diri, Demi Tuhan! Perempuan itu sekarang ada di tangan Jinnie.

Hoseok datang, menyerahkan setumpuk berkas lagi, mengalihkan perhatian Jimin,

"Sepertinya dugaan Anda benar Tuan Jimin, profil Dokter Seokjin sangat mirip dengan profil Jinnie. Dia lulusan jenius dari kedokteran, kehidupannya sangat misterius, dan menurut desas desus, ibunya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia baru masuk mendaftar ke rumah sakit ini dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika kami melakukan pengecekan terhadap masa lalunya, semuanya kosong, tidak ada satupun data tentangnya, seolah semuanya dihapus."

"Cari sampai dapat!" Jimin menggertakkan giginya, luapan emosi tergambar jelas pada wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Apapun itu, alamat, nomor mobilnya, apapun untuk bisa mengarahkan kita kepadanya. Kita harus menemukan Yoongi, sebelum terlambat," Jimin memejamkan mata, sejenak merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Yoongi harus selamat, meskipun sekarang hal itu diragukan, karena Yoongi berada di tangan Jinnie yang sangat kejam.

Jimin akan menempuh segala cara untuk mendapatkan Yoongi kembali, selamat, dan hidup-hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi, kita sudah sampai." Dokter Seokjin mengguncang bahu Yoongi lembut.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menemukan mobil mereka diparkir di sebuah villa tua berwarna putih yang sangat indah dihujani cahaya lampu yang remang-remang. Dokter Seokjin turun terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Yoongi turun. Mereka berjalan bersisian memasuki teras rumah, ketika Dokter Seokjin membuka kunci pintu rumah itu, Yoongi mengernyit dan bertanya,

"Ini rumah Dokter Seokjin?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng.

"Bukan, ini properti milik sahabatku yang dititipkan kepadaku, sekarang dia sedang di luar negeri. Kupikir tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu sekarang-sekarang ini…. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sini sementara, karena aku tahu Tuan Jimin pasti sedang sangat marah sekarang dan pasti dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mencarimu, aku benar, bukan?"

Yoongi menggigil mendengar kemungkinan itu, dan membiarkan dir masuk dirinya diajak masuk dalam villa itu.

Bagian dalam villa itu sangat indah, secantik bagian luarnya, dengan ornamen Belanda yang kuno dan rapi, tampak begitu nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar sementaramu, kau bisa beristirahat di sana, aku yakin kau pasti capek setelah perjalanan panjang." Dokter Seokjin melangkah melalui anak tangga dan Yoongi mengikutinya.

Kamar untuk Yoongi adalah kamar sederhana yang tertata rapi, dan ranjang bulu angsa berseprai putih di tengah ranjang tampak sangat empuk dan menggoda untuk ditiduri. Tanpa sadar Yoongi menguap dan Dokter Seokjin terkekeh.

"Tidurlah Yoongi, semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan lebih segar."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih atas segalanya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterimakasih kepada dokter karena sudah menyelamatkan saya dari Jimin."

Dokter Seokjin melangkah ke pintu, senyumnya tampak misterius di balik cahaya remang-remang.

"Tidak apa-apa Yoongi, aku sangat senang bisa membawamu ke sini."

Lalu lelaki itu melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi terbangun karena rasa haus yang amat sangat, dia terduduk di ranjang dan sedikit terbatuk batuk. Dengan pelan dia memandang ke sekeliling, masih gelap. Mungkin ini masih dini hari.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Yoongi turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar. Dimanakah dapurnya? Dia ingin minum….

Lorong lantai dua tampak gelap, tetapi ada cahaya putih di ujung sana, mungkin itu dapurnya.. pikir Yoongi dalam diam. Dia lalu melangkah hati-hati menuju cahaya itu, dan terbawa ke sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka di ujung lorong.

Yoongi membukanya, dan tertegun. Ini bukan dapur. Dia sudah hendak membalikkan badan, ketika pandangan matanya terpaku pada sesuatu, dan wajahnya memucat.

Di sana, di salah satu sisi tembok itu penuh dengan foto-foto yang ditempel. Dan itu bukan foto foto biasa, itu foto-foto Jimin sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, beberapa di antaranya ada Jimin yang sedang bersama Yoongi. Dan melihat ekspresi Jimin di sana, tampaknya foto-foto itu diambil dengan kamera tersembunyi, tanpa seizin objeknya.

"Ada pepatah, kalau rasa ingin tahu yang besar suatu saat akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu."

Yoongi terlonjak kaget, mendengarkan suara yang mendesis itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Dokter Seokjin yang berdiri diam di balik bayang-bayang.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, seperti biasanya, tetapi senyumnya yang sekarang bukanlah senyum manis secerah Matahari, melainkan seringai jahat yang menakutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah berhasil melacak mobilnya!" Hoseok datang dengan terengah, mendatangi Jimin yang menunggu sambil mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruangannya.

Jimin langsung berdiri dan bergegas, dia menyiapkan senjatanya, belati berat yang selama ini ada di kakinya dan sebuah magnum miliknya. Kalau dia harus membunuh demi Yoongi, akan dia lakukan. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, semoga dia tidak terlambat datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Yoongi hanya bisa menatap dalam ketakutan, lelaki di depannya ini sudah berubah total, dari lelaki ramah dan baik hati menjadi monster yang menakutkan, Tubuh Yoongi diikat di sebuah kursi dan Yoongi sepenuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, di bawah kuasa psikopat gila yang sekarang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"Membunuh dengan pisau adalah favoritku," Dokter Seokjin memainkan pisau itu di dekat Yoongi, membuat kilatannya menyilaukan dalam kegelapan.

"Karena itulah aku dipanggil Jinnie," lelaki itu terkekeh mengerikan melihat sinar ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata Yoongi.

"Yah kenalkan, akulah Jinnie yang kalian cari-cari itu."

Yoongi mencoba meronta, kengerian merayapi dirinya ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini bukan saja orang jahat, tetapi dia adalah psikopat menakutkan yang diceritakan oleh Jimin.

Dokter Seokjin tertawa melihat usaha Yoongi yang sia-sia untuk melarikan diri, kemudian mendorong kursi Yoongi ke dinding dan menekankan pisaunya di pipi mulus Yoongi.

"Pisau ini sangat tajam," Dokter Seokjin memain-mainkan pisau itu di pipi Yoongi.

"Aku ragu apakah Jimin masih mau menjadikanmu pelacurnya kalau wajahmu rusak,"

diletakkannya besi dingin itu di pipi Yoongi membuat mata Yoongi terpejam ketakutan.

Tetapi kemudian kata-kata Dokter Seokjin menyulut amarahnya, dia bukan pelacur Jimin!

"Aku bukan pelacur Jimin!" dengan Lantang Yoongi meneriakkan bantahannya. Dan rupanya bantahannya itu malahan memancing emosi Dokter Seokjin.

"Bukan pelacurnya katamu? Kau tidur dengannya dan menikmatinya, kau menerima segala fasilitas darinya dengan suka rela, dan kau membayar dengan tubuhmu. Dari pengamatanku, kau adalah pelacur yang paling disukai dan istimewa di mata Jimin dibandingkan pelacur-pelacurnya yang lain, dan aku membayangkan kepuasan yang kudapatkan ketika dia menyaksikan tubuhmu yang sudah mati, penuh dengan sayatan pisau."

Lalu Dokter Seokjin tertawa dengan mengerikan.

"Mari kita mulai ritual ini… Aku akan menyayatmu pelan-pelan di bagian-bagian tubuhmu hingga kau akan mati pelan-pelan dengan kehabisan darah," pisau itu berkelebatan dengan main-main di depan Yoongi.

"Lalu aku akan membuang tubuhmu tepat di depan mata Jimin, pasti aku akan puas sekali, Sebelum kemudian akan kuhabisi Jimin dengan tanganku sendiri."

Dengan tawa mengerikannya yang terkekeh dan menakutkan, Dokter Seokjin mengayunkan pisaunya, dan sekejap, Yoongi merasakan pedih karena sayatan besi tajam itu di lengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memasuki rumah itu dengan marah, Hoseok dan yang lain-lain sudah mengepung villa putih itu. Villa itu tenang dan sepi seolah tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu mata Jimin mengarah ke pintu di ujung lorong yang setengah terbuka, dan melangkah kesana, kemudian masuk dengan marah ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di sana.

Dokter Seokjin sudah melukai Yoongi dengan dua sayatan berdarah di lengan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi meringis menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam kondisi terikat di kursi dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lepaskan dia, Jinnie," suara Jimin dingin, mencoba menahan kemarahannya dengan terkendali.

Lelaki itu sedang memegang pisau di dekat Yoongi, dia tidak ingin Yoongi terluka lebih dari ini.

Dokter Seokjin membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat Jimin berdiri di ruangan itu,

"Ah… sang pangeran penyelamat akhirnya datang," dengan tenang Dokter Seokjin mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Jimin.

"Kau lihat Jimin, pelacurmu ini sedang dalam proses meregang nyawa, tadinya aku ingin mempersembahkannya mati dan tersayat kepadamu. Tetapi rupanya kau terlalu cepat datang. Payah."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, kau tahu itu," geram Jimin marah.

Tawa Dokter Seokjin membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tentu saja, sekarangpun aku tahu bahwa seluruh pengawalmu sedang mengepung tempat ini, siap menembakku kapanpun aku lengah."

Dengan cepat Dokter Seokjin bergerak ke sebelah Yoongi dan menempelkan pisau tajam itu ke lehernya.

"Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuh pelacur ini terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi terkesiap, menahan sakit dan ketakutan ketika besi dingin itu menempel di lehernya, lapisannya yang tajam telah menyayat lehernya, menimbulkan sedikit perih di sana.

"Kalau kau lakukan sesuatu kepadanya, aku bersumpah kau akan mati dengan mengerikan," Kali ini Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan pelan dan mengerikan hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detik-detik menjelang ajalmu."

"Kau ketakutan Jimin, kau takut aku menyakiti pelacur ini, bisa kulihat di matamu,"

Dokter Seokjin menatap Jimin dengan senyuman gilanya, memain-mainkan pisaunya di leher Yoongi.

"Satu sayatan saja, aku akan memotong nadinya, tepat di leher… darahnya akan memancar keluar dan dia akan mati dengan cepat… tepat di depan kedua matamu… dan aku rela mati demi kepuasan menyaksikan adegan itu."

Lalu dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Dokter Seokjin mengangkat pisaunya dan membuat gerakan menghujam untuk menikam leher Yoongi.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, menanti detik-detik kematiannya. Tetapi kemudian dia tidak merasakan sakit, apakah memang kematian tidak terasa sakit? Dengan ragu di bukanya matanya, dan dia terkesiap dengan pemandangan di depannya. Jimin sedang menahan pisau itu, dengan tangan telanjang.

Bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris telapak tangannya, tetapi lelaki itu menggenggam pisau itu tanpa ekspresi, meskipun darah mulai bercucuran dari tangannya, mengenai Yoongi.

Sekali lagi, Jimin menyelamatkan Yoongi dari kematian. Dokter Seokjin tampak terperangah dengan gerakan Jimin yang tak disangkanya itu, dia berusaha menarik pisaunya dari genggaman Jimin, tetapi Jimin menarik pisau itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum membunuhmu," Jimin menerjang dokter Seokjin ke lantai, dan mereka bergulat saling memukul.

Tetapi Jinnie itu tidak terbiasa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia kewalahan, Jimin terus dan terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun, ketika kemudian rintihan Yoongi menghentikannya. Jimin melihat Yoongi kehilangan kesadarannya, mulai oleng dalam kondisi terikat di kursi, Perhatian Jimin teralih, dan dia berdiri untuk meraih Yoongi, pada saat itulah, Dokter Seokjin yang sudah babak belur mencoba meraih pisau yang dilemparkan Jimin tadi, dia berhasil meraihnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menikam punggung Jimin dan…

'DOR!'

Tubuh Dokter Seokjin terkapar di lantai karena tembakan itu. Jimin menoleh ke belakang, melihat Dokter Seokjin ambruk dengan pisau masih di tangannya, dan dia lalu menoleh ke pintu, ke arah Hoseok yang memegang pistol di tangannya.

"Bereskan dia," Jimin memerintah cepat, lalu perhatiannya sepenuhnya terarah kepada Yoongi, tidak dirasakannya telapak tangannya yang tersayat dalam, dia membuka ikatan Yoongi, dan perempuan itu langsung jatuh ambruk ke pelukannya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kesadarannya kembali, Yoongi berada di ruangan putih itu, dan dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tak pernah sebelumnya dia merasa begitu bersyukur berada di ruangan ini.

Kengerian masih merayapinya, membayangkan pisau yang berkelebatan di mukanya, di tubuhnya, di lengannya…

Aduh!

Yoongi merasa nyeri yang amat sangat dan menoleh ke arah lengannya, lengannya itu sudah dibalut perban yang amat tebal, nyerinya masih terasa tetapi lebih karena trauma mendalam Yoongi akibat pengalaman buruknya itu. Yoongi terduduk, Jimin telah menyelamatkannya, sekali lagi.

Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

Apakah benar karena dia dianggap sebagai pelacur istimewa Jimin?

Karena dia melayani Jimin dengan tubuhnya? Dengan pucat Yoongi memalingkan mukanya, merasa dirinya begitu rendah. Lelaki itu menyelamatkannya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana Jimin, menghalangi pisau yang hendak menikamnya dengan tangannya. Yoongi masih ingat darah yang mengalir itu, dan mau tidak mau Yoongi menyadari kalau dihitung-hitung sudah beberapa kali dia diselamatkan oleh Jimin.

Kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawabnya. Bertahun tahun Yoongi menumbuhkan kebencian di hatinya, memupuk rasa dendam yang mendalam, dengan pengetahuan bahwa Jimin yang jahat telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

Yah, Jimin memang jahat. Tetapi selain mengurung Yoongi, dia memperlakukan Yoongi dengan baik.

Apakah dia memang menganggap Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya?

Pipi Yoongi memerah membayangkan itu semua. Apakah semua kebaikan Jimin murni disebabkan karena dorongan gairah?

Seharusnya Yoongi merasa terhina, tetapi tidak, perasaannya terasa hangat tanpa dia mau. Dia tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. Kebenciannya adalah satu-satunya senjata menghadapi lelaki itu.

Kalau sampai Yoongi merasakan perasaan lebih kepada Jimin,

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang menggayutinya.

Dengan gemetar dia meraba lengannya yang di perban, dan menangis. Seluruh kehidupannya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat, seluruh rencana yang dibuatnya matang-matang telah hancur, dan dia sekarang terpuruk di sini.

Kembali dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu, dan bahkan sekarang berutang nyawa kepadanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Yoongi terlonjak ketika suara itu terdengar di dekatnya, dengan ketakutan dia menoleh dan mendapati Jimin di sana, duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang dan mengamatinya.

Dengan kasar Yoongi menghapus air matanya dan menatap Jimin marah,

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" serunya menuduh.

"Kalau kau tidak melibatkanku dalam kehidupanmu yang penuh musuh itu, aku tidak akan mengalami ini semua!"

"Dan kalau kau tidak gampang tertipu oleh bujuk rayu dokter yang selalu tersenyum itu, kau tidak akan diculik dengan mudah," sela Jimin tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin lepas darimu, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku?!" kali ini Yoongi berteriak penuh frustrasi.

"Aku mohon aku sudah muak berada di sini… aku…"

"Tidakkah engkau bahagia di sini Yoongi?" Jimin mendekat ke ranjang dan menyentuh dagu Yoongi dengan jemarinya.

Pada saat itulah Yoongi melihat, telapak tangan Jimin di balut perban.

"Aku memenuhi kebutuhanmu, aku memberimu apa yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uangmu sendiri, apakah menurutmu itu tidak cukup?"

"Aku bukan pelacur." desis Yoongi tajam,

"Kekayaan dan ketampananmu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku, yang aku inginkan hanya kematianmu, karena kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Tetapi jika itupun tidak kudapatkan, aku sudah cukup puas bisa lepas darimu!" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan menantang.

Lelaki itu menatap Yoongi tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menatap Yoongi lurus-lurus,

"Sudahlah, Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." ditatapnya Yoongi dengan serius.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Jimin menunduk dan mengamati Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam, otomatis memalingkan wajah dari Jimin.

"Yoongi?" Jimin memanggil Yoongi dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Yoongi akhirnya mau menatap matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawab Yoongi ketus,

"Biarpun aku tahu semua ini terjadi karena kau dan musuh-musuhmu."

Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah Yoongi yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Hmm... Mengingat kau sudah kembali galak kepadaku, aku yakin kau sudah sembuh." Jimin menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku."

Yoongi tertegun karena permintaan maaf Jimin, dia menatap Jimin dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat dalam situasi ini." lelaki itu mengangkat bahu.

"Situasi seperti ini tidak akan bisa terhindarkan, mengingat kondisiku. Tetapi kau harus tahu, ketika kau bersamaku, aku akan menjagamu."

Yoongi mendengus kesal.

"Aku lebih memilih tidak bersamamu. Kalau aku sendirian aku pasti akan lebih baik-baik saja." Yoongi membantah perkataan Jimin sementara Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam,

"Tidak bisa, situasi kemarin membuat kau dikenal sebagai kesayanganku. Orang yang mengincarku pasti akan mengincarmu, karena kaulah yang paling lemah. Itu membuatmu harus selalu bersamaku, di bawah perlindunganku." Jimin menatap Yoongi lurus-lurus.

"Kau adalah kelemahanku."

Pipi Yoongi memerah, bukan cuma karena arti mendalam dalam kata-kata Jimin. Tetapi karena cara Jimin mengucapkannya, begitu erotis dan penuh makna seolah-olah Jimin mengucapkan sesuatu yang sensual dari perkataannya yang biasa itu.

Dan Jimin tampaknya sengaja. Sialan lelaki itu. Dia sengaja mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada sensual untuk mempengaruhi Yoongi.

"Kau bebas keluar masuk seisi rumah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mencoba melarikan diri dari rumah ini. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku akan menjagamu, tidak demikian halnya dengan musuh-musuhku,"

Jimin mengangkat tangannya yang terluka untuk mengusap rambutnya, dan Yoongi langsung teringat peristiwa itu, ketika Jimin dengan cepat menggenggam pisau itu, menghalanginya untuk terluka, tanpa sadar dia bergidik ngeri.

"Ya," gumam Jimin, memperhatikan reaksi Yoongi,

"Kau seharusnya takut Yoongi, karena mereka semua akan melakukan apa saja untuk melukaiku lewat dirimu. Kau aman disini, bersamaku. Dan aku yakin kau berpikiran sehat sehingga tahu bahwa kau lebih baik bertahan di sini, bersamaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kebebasan keluar masuk kamar ini dinikmati oleh Yoongi sepenuhnya. Oh, dia memang masih bermaksud pergi, tapi tidak sekarang. Dia masih trauma akan kejadian itu. Setidaknya di rumah ini dia aman. Hoseok masih mengawasinya diam-diam ketika dia mondar-mandir keluar kamar, terutama ketika dia berjalan-jalan di taman. Tetapi Yoongi belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Sore itu, suasana rumah sangat sepi dan Yoongi berjalan menelusuri area lantai satu rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan lorong-lorong yang tidak tahu akan menuju kemana, sepertinya tidak cukup satu hari untuk menjelajahi keseluruhan rumah itu. Yoongi berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terbuka dan sedikit mengintip. Dia terpesona menemukan rak-rak tinggi yang memenuhi dinding-dindingnya, penuh dengan buku!

Dengan bersemangat Yoongi memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri terkagum-kagum sambil mengamati buku-buku di dalam rak itu. Jimin rupanya penggemar buku-buku sastra klasik, berbagai bacaan tampak menggoda siap untuk dinikmati.

"Kau sepertinya suka membaca."

Suara Jimin mengejutkan Yoongi, dia menoleh dan saat itu baru menyadari kalau Jimin duduk di sudut ruangan, di meja kerjanya yang besar dan mempelajari berkas-berkas perusahaannya, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan mata cokelatnya yang tajam.

Dengan angkuh Yoongi mendongakkan dagunya.

"Ya aku suka membaca, tetapi buku-buku mahal di sini termasuk yang tidak bisa kubeli," Yoongi tanpa sadar mengernyit.

"Kau boleh membaca di sini,"

Jimin menawarkan tampak begitu berbaik hati. Tetapi Yoongi merasakan ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang berbeda yang sedikit menakutkan baginya. Ketegangan seksual yang memenuhi ruangan ini terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Dan meskipun tawaran Jimin terasa begitu menggoda, Yoongi tidak berani.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Jimin mengangkat alis melihat Yoongi nampak ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, Yoongi." lelaki itu mengulang lagi kata-katanya,

"Aku bahkan tidak akan berdiri dari kursi ini." Yoongi menatap Jimin curiga.

"Tidak bisakah aku meminjam buku-buku ini dan membawanya ke kamarku?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Oh, tentu saja bisa, gumam Jimin dalam hati, tetapi dia akan kehilangan kenikmatan menggoda Yoongi, dia ingin Yoongi terpaksa berada di ruangan ini, bersamanya.

"Tidak bisa buku-buku itu mahal, aku tidak yakin kau akan menjaganya dan tidak merusakkannya."

Kata-kata Jimin terasa menyinggung Yoongi, jangan-jangan Jimin bahkan menyangka Yoongi ingin mencuri buku-buku mahalnya.

Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

Tetapi ajakan Jimin untuk membaca buku di ruangan yang sama terasa begitu menggoda. Dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas menantangnya, menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara mereka, dan memaksa Yoongi menunjukkan diri apakah akan menjadi pengecut ataukah berani menghadapi Jimin.

Yoongi sedikit mengentakkan kakinya dan melangkah mendekati sofa, diambilnya salah satu buku di rak itu dan dia duduk, berusaha tampil nyaman di sana. Jimin tersenyum. Gadis itu jelas-jelas ingin menantangnya.

Dan kehadiran Yoongi di ruangannya sangat menarik perhatiannya, dia bahkan tidak tertarik lagi akan pekerjaan di mejanya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di meja dan dia mengamati Yoongi yang sedang berakting membaca itu dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Yoongi akhirnya mencetuskan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Jimin sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu hanya duduk dan menatapnya. Lelaki itu memang tidak mengganggu, bahkan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi pandangan matanya yang intens dan penuh gairah itu terasa sangat mengganggu. Membuat seluruh saraf tubuh Yoongi mengejang ke dalam gelenyar panas yang membuat suhu ruangan ber-AC itu tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui seberapa jauh kau akan pura-pura berakting membaca. Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menyadari betapa besarnya ketegangan seksual di antara kita." gumam Jimin dengan tenang, tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat duduknya, tetapi tampak begitu mengancam.

Pipi Yoongi memerah mendengar perkataan Jimin itu, dengan marah dibantingnya buku itu di sofa dan berdiri.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Takut, Yoongi?" Jimin bergumam dengan nada mencemooh,

"Kau takut kalau kau akan menyerah dalam pelukanku ya? Aku tadi menawarimu di sini, ingin melihat seberapa jauh kau berani berdua saja bersamaku di dalam satu ruangan, ternyata kau lari ketakutan seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa."

Oh Ya! Tatapan Jimin kepadanya memang seperti elang yang akan memangsa kelinci buruannya. Yoongi merasa sudah sewajarnya dia ingin menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku akan keluar dari sini."

"Kau memang harus keluar dari sini, karena kalau tidak pilihanmu hanya satu, berbaring di ranjangku."

"Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!" Yoongi setengah berteriak, berlari ke pintu dan membanting pintunya keras-keras, masih didengarnya tawa Jimin mengiringi kepergiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi," suara Jimin mengagetkan Yoongi yang sedang termenung di balkon. Balkon yang sama tempat dia dilempar Jimin dengan cara mengerikan ke kolam di bawahnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Jimin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu balkon, menatapnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya, Yoongi tidak tahu, karena dari balkon ini pemandangannya hanyalah halaman belakang dan kolam renang yang luas.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini?" Jimin mengernyit mengamati hujan rintik rintik yang turun makin deras, bahkan airnya bercipratan mulai membasahi Yoongi yang memang berdiri sambil menatap halaman di bawah.

Sejak Yoongi dibebaskan, inilah pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati hujan secara langsung. Dulu ketika dikurung di kamar putih Yoongi hanya bisa menikmati hujan dari jendela, tanpa menyentuhnya. Sekarang bisa merasakan percikan air membasahi tubuhnya terasa begitu luar biasa untuknya.

"Aku sedang menikmati hujan," Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin, mencoba mengacuhkan lelaki itu.

"Kau akan membuat dirimu sendiri sakit, Yoongi." Jimin mulai menggeram, tampaknya lelaki itu menahan marah.

Yoongi menoleh lagi dan menatap Jimin dengan menantang.

"Entah apa yang kau katakan tentang memberikan kebebasan padaku itu bohong, atau kau memang suka mengatur-atur dan menggangguku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri dan kuharap kau tidak menggangguku."

"Oke," Tatapan Jimin kepada Yoongi terasa membakar di suasana hujan yang begitu dingin.

"Terserah, silahkan buat dirimu sendiri sakit, aku harap kau tidak merepotkanku nantinya."

Lelaki itu membalikkan badan, tetapi setelah beberapa langkah dia memutar tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Yoongi.

"Setelah kau siap aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tentang apa?" Yoongi mengernyitkan kening, mulai merasa terganggu dengan interupsi-interupsi dari Jimin.

Dia sedang ingin menikmati hujan dan lelaki itu tampaknya selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak tepat pula.

"Nanti, ini mengenai ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Mulai mesam mesem ga jelas kayaknya di chapter ini. xD

Semakin kesini kayaknya peminatnya makin sedikit ya?

Gapapa, Jims tetap lanjutin kok.

Tbh, yang mau review silahkan, yang belum mau review eww— oke, terserah.

Makasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview, followers dan favoriters.

Thanks to (Reviewers Ch 7 & 8) :

 **hyera; bbihunminkook; ; Nyonya Jung; GitARMY; rossadilla17; gbrlchnerklhn; naranari II; michaelchildhood; Yafa501; mysuga; peachpetals; 95oppars; mas seungcheol; siscaMinstalove; acho suga; fluxgirl; applecrushx; fixing1610; Viyomi; jennie; DBSJYJ; Dara543; Prasetyo Hestina845; Vanillalovers; MivYoonFm; INDRISWAGIRL; Yuri 21; retna93; jinicious; Rsty764; myxing; Risyong172; JonginDO; viertwin; Minky Army; crownacre; dyanrosdiana; summer; suga; Guesteu; ChiMinsaeng; Guest; Joshephine990; Guest.**

Love you so much. :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ **karya Santhy Agatha**.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 10

Yoongi tertegun. Ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh lima sebentar lagi. Kenapa Jimin bisa mengetahui begitu detail hari ulang tahunnya?

Yoongi tertarik, tetapi dia akan memuaskan Jimin kalau dia mengikuti Jimin untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan-jangan memang itu tujuan Jimin, supaya dia tidak berhujan-hujanan dan mengikuti Jimin.

"Nanti aku akan menyusulmu kalau aku sudah puas disini." Api menyala di mata Jimin, dan tampak jelas lelaki itu mencoba menahan diri,

"Terserah, nanti temui aku di ruang kerjaku, Yoongi." suaranya lebih seperti geraman, kemudian membalikkan badan dengan marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas menikmati hujan, Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan makan malam. Dia sengaja tidak menemui Jimin, lagipula sepertinya lelaki tadi hanya asal bicara ketika bilang ingin berbicara tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Dan Yoongi tidak yakin kalau Jimin akan menunggunya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sangat sibuk dan punya banyak urusan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di ruang kerjaku?" suara di kegelapan itu mengagetkan Yoongi. Dia menajamkan matanya dan melihat Jimin duduk di sana, di keremangan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin?"

Yoongi berteriak kaget, tangannya meraba-raba saklar lampu di diniding, berusaha menghilangkan kegelapan yang menyelubungi Jimin, karena lelaki itu tampak lebih menyeramkan di antara cahaya yang remang-remang.

Yoongi berhasil menyalakan lampu dan cahaya itu langsung menyelubungi Jimin. Lelaki itu duduk di sofanya, dengan santai, hanya memakai piyama sutera warna hitam dan disebelah tangannya memegang gelas minuman. Yoongi melirik ke botol brendy yang entah berasal dari mana, yang sepertinya sudah dituang Jimin selama menunggunya.

Apakah lelaki itu mabuk?

Jantung Yoongi mulai berdegup. Dalam keadaan sadar saja emosi Jimin sangat tidak mudah ditebak, apalagi dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jimin?"

Jimin mendengus dan menatap Yoongi dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir apa? Aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau, dengan kepalamu yang keras kepala itu memutuskan untuk melawanku."

Yoongi mundur ke belakang, melirik pintu putih itu, dan berusaha sedekat mungkin di sana, sehingga ketika Jimin bertindak di luar batas dia bisa segera melarikan diri. Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah Yoongi,

"Kau seperti kelinci ketakutan lagi Yoongi, apakah kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kejam? Seperti mencampurkan obat di minumanmu, atau… melemparkanmu dari balkon lagi?" Jimin menyeringai, meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri, makin lama makin mendekati Yoongi.

"Apakah kau mabuk, Jimin?" Yoongi melirik ke arah pintu, hanya butuh beberapa detik kalau Yoongi ingin melarikan diri dari Jimin. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

"Park Jimin tidak pernah mabuk," Jimin melangkah mendekat dengan tenang, seperti singa yang mengendap-endap mengincar mangsanya.

"Dan kau…. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang kuperintahkan, Yoongi."

Yoongi tahu di situlah titiknya. Di situlah titik Jimin kehilangan kesabarannya, karena itulah Yoongi langsung melompat dan mencoba melarikan diri ke pintu. Dia berhasil membuka pintu itu sedikit, sebelum dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan tanpa suara, Jimin sudah ada dibelakangnya, mendorong pintu itu menutup kembali sebelum sempat terbuka.

Jimin mendorongnya rapat ke pintu, dan dengan terkejut Yoongi bisa merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang mendesak keras di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dia ingin bergerak dan menghindar, tetapi ternyata Jimin sudah menahannya di semua sisi.

Yoongi ketakutan. Apakah dia akan dipaksa lagi? Udara mulai terasa menyesakkan dan Yoongi mulai terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak pernah bercinta sambil berdiri," Jimin berbisik di telinganya dengan bisikan panas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Yoongi menggelenyar.

"Dan kau membuatku ingin melakukannya."

Yoongi terkesiap, mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga. Tetapi percuma karena Jimin begitu kuatnya.

"Apakah kau akan memaksaku lagi, Park Jimin?" Yoongi berteriak di tengah usahanya membebaskan diri.

"Kalau iya, maka kau sudah membuktikan kepadaku, kalau kau memang adalah lelaki bajingan yang hanya bisa mendapatkan wanita dari pemerkosaan."

Kata-kata Yoongi rupanya berhasil membuat kesadaran Jimin kembali. Lelaki itu tertegun. Dan sedetik kemudian yang melegakan, Jimin melepaskan Yoongi.

"Sialan kau dasar perempuan!" Jimin berbisik marah di telinga Yoongi dan meninggalkannya.

Sendirian, Yoongi berusaha menyandarkan dirinya di pintu, napasnya terengah-engah dan dia merasa lepas. Gairah Jimin ternyata juga mempengaruhinya. Dan Yoongi semakin takut akan tiba saatnya baginya, menyerah ke dalam pelukan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari istirahat yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi emosi Jimin luar biasa buruknya pagi itu dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suasana rumah jadi menegangkan. Seluruh pelayan berbicara sambil berbisik-bisik ketakutan, membicarakan Tuan mereka yang marah-marah seharian ini.

Pagi tadi Jimin sudah membanting gelas di meja hingga anggurnya berceceran menodai taplak meja yang berwarna putih, hanya karena minumannya tidak cocok dengan seleranya, dia memanggil Hoseok dan membentaknya karena beberapa pengawal belum berjaga di gerbang depan.

Bahkan sekretaris dan pengatur keuangan rumah tangganyapun ikut kena semprot ketika dia memeriksa laporan di ruang kerjanya tadi.

Sekarang semua orang saling bersembunyi berusaha menghindari berurusan dengan tuan mereka yang begitu mengancam, seperti beruang yang terluka.

Hoseok masuk dengan hati-hati ke ruang kerja Jimin,

"Ada apa?"

"Baju-baju untuk Nona Yoongi sudah datang."

"Bagus."

"Apakah kita harus memesan pakaian sebanyak itu? Bukankah tuan sendiri bilang tidak akan menahan Yoongi lebih lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu Hoseok!" Jimin menggeram kesal,

"Biarkan aku mengurus apa yang menjadi urusanku sendiri!"

Hoseok mengangguk, menyadari bahwa tuannya sudah hampir meledak marah dan memilih pergi daripada terkena dampratannya seperti pagi tadi.

Jimin berdiri mondar-mandir di ruangannya, kemudian berhenti dan menuangkan segelas vodka murni untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia meneguknya, dan cairan putih itu serasa begitu membakar di ternggorokannya.

Tubuhnya begitu bergairah. Mengingat sekian lama dia menahan diri. Dia bisa saja melampiaskan gairahnya kepada perempuan-perempuan yang memujanya dan pasti bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin sembarang wanita, dia ingin Yoongi.

Sialan!

Kenapa pikirannya terus-menerus tertuju kepada perempuan itu?

Dengan rasa frustrasi yang masih memenuhinya, ia melangkah panjang-panjang ke arah kamar Yoongi, membuka kamar itu tanpa permisi, dan menemukan Yoongi ada di kamar.

Heechul ada di sana, memamerkan baju-baju pesanan yang baru datang untuk Yoongi, sedangkan perempuan itu hanya duduk di sana, menatap pakaian-pakaian mahal itu dengan bosan. Heechul langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminta izin keluar begitu Jimin masuk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau menyukai pakaian-pakaian itu?"

"Apakah pendapatku penting?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi marah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dirumah ini apa yang diinginkan Park Jimin bagaikan perintah raja yang harus dituruti? Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana orang-orang hilir mudik, panik seharian mengatasi sikap marah-marahmu yang tak ada habisnya itu."

"Oh ya? Dan kau pikir itu karena siapa?"

"Karena siapa?" Yoongi menegakkan dagunya menantang,

"Karena kau, dasar perempuan kecil yang keras kepala!" Yoongi mengernyit marah,

"Dan apa yang kulakukan padamu wahai Tuan Jimin yang baik hati?"

"Kau selalu menantangku hingga aku harus menahan diri di batas kesabaranku, sikapmu itu membuatku muak!"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana, Jimin? Kau musuhku, meskipun sekarang aku memutuskan sedikit bekerjasama dengan tidak mencoba kabur, kau tetap musuhku. Dan ketika aku merasa keadaan sudah baik, aku tetap menuntut dibebaskan."

"Selalu ke arah itu," gumam Jimin kesal.

"Aku masih belum ingin membahasnya," lelaki itu menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku, Yoongi."

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya, tertarik, Jimin tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Lelaki itu terbiasa memerintah lalu ketika itu tidak dituruti, dia akan memaksakan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Ya aku memintamu menghilangkan rasa permusuhanmu itu dan mencoba menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu."

Yoongi melangkah mundur tanpa sadar secara teratur,

"Menerimamu sebagai apa…? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Hmm, Aku bahkan punya rencana yang lebih gila dari itu, lebih daripada yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau akan tahu nanti, Yoongi." matanya menatap Yoongi penuh rahasia,

"Tapi yang pasti, gairah di antara kita begitu membara dan aku tidak munafik mengakuinya di depanmu, aku selalu terangsang ketika melihatmu. Aku terangsang ketika membayangkanmu, aku ingin menidurimu setiap waktu."

"Hentikan kata-kata vulgarmu itu!" Yoongi berteriak ingin menutup telinganya yang terasa panas.

Jimin terkekeh dengan santainya.

"Mungkin kau perlu merasakan sendiri, bagaimana aku tergila-gila pada tubuhmu."

Lelaki itu meraih Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Jimin melumat seluruh bibir Yoongi, dan kemudian lidahnya masuk, menjelajahi lidah Yoongi, bertautan dengan lidah Yoongi dan kemudian menjelajahi seluruh diri Yoongi, bibirnya bergerak melumat bibir Yoongi tanpa ampun.

Lelaki itu begitu bergairah tetapi tetap bersalut kelembutan, dan sejenak Yoongi terhanyut dalam ciuman yang luar biasa itu, sampai kemudian dia merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang begitu keras kembali menekan tubuhnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jimin.

"Yoongi, kau sudah siap untukku." mata Jimin menyala penuh gairah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya dan tidak saling menyiksa seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu sebagai kekasihku dan aku tidak siap untuk apapun yang berhubungan denganmu." Bantah Yoongi keras kepala.

Jimin menyipitkan mata, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Oh ya? Tadi kau hanyut dalam ciumanku, bibirmu panas dan melembut untukku, siap menerimaku, Yoongi."

Siapa yang tidak menginginkan lelaki yang luar biasa tampan ini? Semua perempuan pasti bermimpi bisa ada di dalam pelukannya, semua pasti membayangkan bagaimana kalau lelaki sekejam Jimin berperilaku lembut. Oh, Yoongi pernah merasakannya, beberapa kali malahan, dan ingatan tentang hal itu membuat tubuhnya memanas secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau adalah pembunuh orangtuaku." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan penuh kebencian.

"Dan bagiku itu adalah dosa tak termaafkan, aku akan selalu menyalahkanmu atas hal itu."

Tertegun sejenak, lalu Jimin mundur selangkah dengan begitu dingin.

"Oke."

Dan ketika Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, Jimin sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Apakah dia salah?

Tetapi bukankah semua yang dilakukan Jimin atas dasar nafsu? Lelaki itu jelas-jelas bergairah kepadanya dan menginginkannya.

Tetapi setelah itu apa?

Yoongi tidak mau jatuh dalam jerat rayuan Jimin seperti perempuan murahan, seperti para kekasih Jimin yang dicampakkan begitu saja setelah lelaki itu puas. Setidaknya meskipun dia gagal membalaskan dendamnya, dia bisa pergi dari kehidupan Jimin dengan penuh harga diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin berdiri malam itu di tengah taman di depan rumahnya, berharap udara dingin bisa meredakan gairahnya yang membuat tubuhnya begitu panas. Ditatapnya jendela kamar Yoongi di lantai dua.

Jendela itu terbuka, dan cahaya temaram memantul dari sana, tampak begitu jelas. Jimin menatap jendela itu dengan pandangan frustrasi. Perempuan itu ada di sana dan Jimin seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilikinya. Tetapi sikap perempuan itu seolah-olah membuatnya merasa menjadi bajingan menjijikkan kalau dia sampai memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Yoongi.

Jimin tertegun ketika melihat bayangan Yoongi terpantul dari kamar. Sepertinya Yoongi berdiri dekat lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya, karena bayangannya muncul dari gorden jendela bagaikan siluet gelap yang terlihat erotis.

Yoongi tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, dan Jimin menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Lalu perempuan itu membuat gerakan membuka gaunnya. Jimin menelan ludah, melirik ke sekelilingnya yang sepi, mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengintip mesum yang mengintip siluet perempuan berganti baju dengan penuh gairah.

Siluet Yoongi melepas kemejanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpantul dalam bayangan gelap dengan bentuk tubuh yang menggoda. Lalu,

Sialan!

Jimin mulai mengumpat ketika bayangan Yoongi di jendela membuat gerakan mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke ranjang dan tampaknya melepas celana panjangnya. Gerakan itu tampak sangat seksi di bawah sini, dan Jimin menggertakkan giginya dengan marah. Ia benar-benar siap meledak, dan Yoongi malah dengan kurang ajarnya memperburuk keadaan dengan pantulan bayangannya di jendela – meskipun dia tidak sengaja –

Jimin sungguh-sungguh siap meledak dalam arti yang sebenarnya saat ini mengingat kejantanannya sudah begitu keras hingga terasa menyakitkan. Dengan geraman marah, Jimin melangkah terburu-buru menaiki tangga, membanting kakinya di setiap langkahnya, dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan kasar. Matanya membara dan dia siap untuk bertengkar, dan menemukan Yoongi sedang duduk di sofa, sudah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya dan sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Yoongi mengangkat alis melihatnya, tampak begitu tenang.

"Ada apa Jimin?"

Jimin terengah menahan kemarahan.

"Jendela itu!" tunjuknya marah, lalu melangkah lebar-lebar menyeberangi ruangan dan menutup kaca jendela itu dengan kasar, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi dengan posisi siap bertarung.

"Lain kali tutup rapat-rapat jendela itu kalau sudah malam!" teriaknya marah.

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?"

' _Karena aku melihatmu berganti pakaian bagaikan siluet erotis dari bawah! Karena pemandangan itu membuatku terangsang sampai terasa nyeri! Karena….'_

Jimin berdiri dengan tatapan membakar, siap memuntahkan emosinya, tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia hanya akan tampak bodoh kalau meluapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Ditatapnya Yoongi dengan dingin dan mendesis pelan.

"Pokoknya tutup jendela itu kalau sudah malam!"

Dan dengan penuh harga diri, Jimin melangkah keluar dari kamar Yoongi, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu tak seperti biasa ada dua pelayan muda yang membereskan kamar Yoongi, sepertinya mereka orang baru. Yoongi masih duduk di sana selepas mandi dan membiarkan para pelayan itu membereskan ranjangnya.

Salah seorang pelayan itu menarik bed cover Yoongi tampak memeriksa sepreinya, lalu berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dan tertawa cekikikan, ketika Yoongi menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, dua pelayan perempuan itu memasang muka datar dan bergegas pergi.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Heechul, yang juga ada di ruangan itu, sedang membereskan baju-baju Yoongi yang sepertinya tidak ada habisnya dan terus berdatangan itu ke dalam lemari pakaian Yoongi.

"Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi ingin tahu.

Heechul melirik ke arah kepergian pelayan itu dan tersenyum.

"Mereka orang baru, dan tentu saja sangat penasaran denganmu."

"Penasaran denganku?"

"Kekasih Tuan Jimin yang terbaru," jawab Heechul datar.

"Ah, kau tidak tahu ya, semua orang kan membicarakan kalian. Bahkan, namamu sempat muncul di beberapa tabloid gossip dan acara-acara gossip, yang membahas kekasih terbaru Park Jimin yang misterius. Kau adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah tinggal bersama Jimin, dan mereka menebak-nebak serta mencari bukti bahwa kalian telah bercinta, karena itulah tadi para pelayan tertawa cekikikan ketika memeriksa sepraimu."

Pipi Yoongi merah padam, tetapi Heechul sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, dan tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yah para pelayan itu mungkin saling berspekulasi dan menanti, kapan saat mereka ahkirnya bisa menemukan bukti-bukti bahwa kalian tidur bersama untuk dijadikan bahan gossip selanjutnya." gumamnya dalam senyum, Lalu menatap Yoongi sambil mengangkat alisnya penuh curiga.

"Hei aku juga penasaran, kalau mereka serius mencarinya, apakah mereka akan menemukan bukti-bukti itu, Yoongi?" tanyanya penuh arti, membuat pipi Yoongi semakin merah padam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona Yoongi?" Hoseok masuk dan mengangkat alis melihat Yoongi mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan gelisah.

"Apa?" suara Yoongi tanpa sadar menegang. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Jimin membuatnya tegang dan ingin mengumpat-umpat siapapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tuan Jimin ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Bagus.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Hoseok, lalu tertegun setengah mengernyit ketika Hoseok membawa Yoongi ke kamar Jimin.

"Di kamar ini?"

Hoseok mengangguk, dan entah Yoongi salah lihat atau tidak, hanya sedetik dia sempat melihat sinar geli di mata lelaki itu.

Kurang ajar. Jangan-jangan mereka semua mentertawakan ketakutannya pada Jimin.

"Ya Nona, Tuan Jimin ingin menemui anda di kamar ini."

Sejenak Yoongi ingin kabur saja. Tetapi Yoongi sadar, ini sebuah tantangan, Jimin menantangnya dan Yoongi tidak akan kalah.

"Baiklah." Yoongi menghela napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Hoseok membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dia langsung dihadapkan oleh Jimin yang berdiri dengan begitu tampan di tengah ruangan. Lelaki itu menunggu Hoseok menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu berkata tenang.

"Selamat malam Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum tenang.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima," senyumnya berubah misterius.

"Tetapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pembiacaraan baik-baik tidak akan ada gunanya di antara kita, jadi aku langsung saja."

Hening, Jimin terdiam dan Yoongi menunggu dengan ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan masa depanmu." Mata Jimin begitu kelam seperti danau kecoklatan di kegelapan malam.

Masa depannya?

Memangnya siapa lelaki ini bisa memutuskan masa depannya?

Yoongi ingin meledak dalam kemarahan, tetapi tidak mampu. Jimin tampak berbeda, dia tampak begitu tenang tetapi dibalut kemarahan berbahaya, begitu dingin sekaligus mempesona. Lagipula, kenapa Yoongi berpikir bahwa Jimin mempesona? Sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Yoongi mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang mengarah kepada keterpesonaannya kepada Jimin.

Yoongi mengamati Jimin lagi dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, karena melihat Jimin begitu tenang, tanpa sedikitpun emosi malah terasa menakutkan.

Yoongi tidak suka, dia lebih suka Jimin yang meledak-ledak dan marah daripada Jimin yang seperti Jimin yang meledak-ledak Yoongi bisa melawan dengan emosinya, tetapi dengan Jimin yang begitu dingin yang bisa dilakukan Yoongi hanyalah menyurut mundur, ketakutan.

Jimin mengamati reaksi Yoongi melemparkan pandangan menilai, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku yang sebenar-benarnya, Yoongi. Mulai malam ini," Jimin mulai berdiri.

"Aku hanya sekali memberikan penawaran. Kau jadi kekasihku, dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menganggapmu tak berharga dan melemparmu kepada pengawal-pengawalku."

Apa?

Keringat membasahi dahi Yoongi, Jimin bercanda bukan? Apa maksudnya melemparnya kepada pelayan-pelayannya?

Apakah Jimin ingin memberikannya supaya diperkosa para pengawalnya?

Jimin tidak mungkin sekejam itu bukan?

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin dengan ketakutan, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

Lelaki ini kejam, dan siapa tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Bagaimana Yoongi? Aku atau kau dibuang ke para pengawalku?" Yoongi menatap Jimin marah.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan hal menjijikkan semacam itu."

"Jangan menantangku Yoongi," Jimin mendesis tajam.

"Aku bukannya belum pernah melakukannya kepada perempuan yang kuanggap tidak berguna lagi."

Yoongi tertegun. Apakah Jimin benar-benar serius?

"Kau hidup disini dengan mewah, diperlakukan seperti puteri raja, dihormati layaknya kekasih Park Jimin dan aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu menantangku setiap ada kesempatan. Sekarang hanya ini pilihanmu dan kau akan memutuskan sekarang. Aku atau dibuang kepada para pengawalku?" Jimin bertanya dalam nada rendahnya.

Apakah dia bisa melarikan diri dari sini?

Yoongi ingin berteriak panik, ataukah dia harus bunuh diri saja?

Tetapi Yoongi yakin Jimin tidak akan membiarkannya. Oh, dengan kekejamannya mungkin Jimin akan membiarkan Yoongi mati, tetapi dia akan memastikan Yoongi menderita dulu sebelumnya.

"Kau," Yoongi menelan suara yang dikeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ada nyala di mata Jimin.

"Apa Yoongi? Aku tidak mendengar." Jimin sengaja dan Yoongi menggeram marah dalam hatinya.

Kurang ajar lelaki itu!

"Kau, aku memilih kau!"

Senyum di bibir Jimin adalah senyum kemenangan yang dingin.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari kekasihku." Lelaki itu membuka tangannya, dan Yoongi melangkah dengan tertahan ke arahnya.

Dengan sensual, lelaki itu meraih Yoongi dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Bagus, jangan uji kesabaranku, aku tidak mau dilawan malam ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

MEREKA MAU NGAPAIN?!

Mau bilang, ff ini kan remake dari novelnya mbak Santhy Agatha. Jims cuma ngubah-ngubah sesuai data MinYoon dan nambahin dikit-dikit bagian yang sekiranya perlu ditambah. Dan setiap chapter Jims publish sesuai novel aslinya. Jadi gitu, yang minta panjangin dll harap mengerti ya. :3

Btw, makasih banyak buat yang selama ini masih hadir dalam eksistensi kalian di kotak review.

Yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol di PM jangan sungkan yah, Jims gak gigit kok, serius! Hahaha

Oke, cukup sampai disini dan Terima Kasih.

See you next chapter! :3 (btw Jims udah ngedit sampai chapter 15.) *Ga Nanya.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

 **Remake fanfiction from 'Sleep With The Devil'**

 **Karya Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _'_ _ **Sleep With The Devil**_ ' __ **karya Santhy Agatha**.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 11

Jimin membaringkan Yoongi ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyusup ke balik rok pendek hitam Yoongi dan langsung menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya. Sentuhan itu membakar sekaligus menyejukkan dan Yoongi langsung mengangkat tubuhnya penuh gairah. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, mengecup seluruh tubuh Yoongi dari dagu, leher, tulang selangkanya hingga pundak sambil menurunkan kemejanya, menikmati betapa Yoongi menyerah kepada gairahnya.

"Ah sayangku, kau begitu indah."

Jimin menangkup kedua buah payudara Yoongi di telapaknya, merasakan dan menikmati kelembutan itu dengan memberinya kepuasan berupa; menyentuhnya dan meremasnya secara lembut dan hati-hati. Bibir panasnya turun dan menangkup pucuknya, melumatnya penuh gairah, membuat Yoongi hampir menjerit karena siksaan kenikmatan yang berbaur menjadi satu.

Lelaki itu menurunkan rok Yoongi dan mulai menyentuhnya, dimana-mana, meninggalkan gelenyar panas yang membakarnya. Jemari Jimin menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya dan Yoongi merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat untuk memohon agar Jimin mau memasukinya.

Dan Jimin sudah siap, Lelaki itu terasa begitu keras dan panas di bawah sana. Yoongi mendesak-desakkan tubuhnya dengan frustrasi, permohonan tanpa kata.

"Tenang sayangku," Jimin mulai terengah, menahan pinggul Yoongi yang bergerak secara acak menunjukkan gairah di bawahnya.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu sebentar lagi."

Jimin menyentuhkan dirinya, dan langsung menggertakkan giginya, melawan dorongan kuat untuk memasuki Yoongi dengan kasar. Yoongi sudah sangat siap menerimanya, tetapi Jimin bertekad memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut, memberikan tubuhnya untuk kenikmatan Yoongi.

Ketika kehangatan Jimin merasukinya, tenggelam dalam tubuhnya yang panas dan basah, Yoongi mengerang dan memejamkan mata.

Oh astaga!

Rasanya begitu tepat, kenikmatan ini, kedekatan yang telah dia sangkal selama ini. Rasanya luar biasa tepatnya!

Mereka bergerak dalam alunan gairah yang keras, berusaha memuaskan gejolaknya masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya tubuh Yoongi terasa melayang, mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang didorong oleh rasa klimaks begitu dalam. Ketika mendengar erangan, Jimin mengikutinya. Menyerah dalam orgasme bersamanya.

"Jimin, ahh…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang berbeda dalam hubungan mereka. Yoongi menyadari pagi itu, mengingat senyum lembut Jimin ketika Yoongi terbirit-birit kembali ke kamarnya ketika hari hampir menjelang pagi. Terutama perasaan Yoongi ke Jimin, ada yang berubah.

Ternyata selama ini dia juga frustrasi oleh gairah yang tertahan, sama seperti yang dirasakan Jimin. Dan ketika semalaman mereka saling memuaskan gairah masing-masing, pagi ini perasaannya luar biasa bahagia. Yoongi bahkan merasa ingin bersenandung.

Pagi ini, karena Jimin biasanya sudah berangkat bekerja jam-jam segini, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan menjelajah seluruh isi rumah. Dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi area sayap kanan rumah yang besar itu.

Tanpa di temani siapapun, Yoongi menyusuri lorong-lorong, ruangan demi ruangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong, dengan dinding yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, memantulkan cahaya matahari ke seluruh lorong dan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya di balik kaca.

Pemandangan kebun mawar berwarna merah tua yang merambat dan memenuhi taman kecil di sana. Yoongi terpesona hingga hampir sesak napas. Dia berdiri cukup lama di depan taman itu, lalu kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari, bahwa sayap kanan rumah ini, meskipun tampak bersih dan terawat, tampaknya hampir tidak pernah digunakan.

Yoongi menoleh ke kiri, dan menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dia membuka handle pintu itu. Sepertinya susah dan macet, tetapi kemudian setelah Yoongi mencoba beberapa kali, pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya, dengan suara berderit karena engsel yang sudah lama tak diminyaki.

Ruangan itu temaram, karena jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat oleh gorden, baunya pengap seperti sudah lama tidak dimasuki. Yoongi meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan saklar di kamar itu, ditekannya saklar kamar itu, dan cahaya kekuningan yang lembut langsung menyinari seluruh ruangan.

Itu sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat feminim dengan nuansa merah muda yang lembut, hampir putih. Yoongi mengitarkan pandangannya ke kamar itu dan mememukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertegun… Dan memucat pasi.

Ada sebuah lukisan besar yang digantung di kamar itu. Lukisan yang sangat besar dengan bingkai keemasan yang sangat indah. Tetapi bukan besarnya lukisan itu atau indahnya bingkai itu yang membuat Yoongi tertegun, tetapi orang dalam lukisan itu.

Di sana terlukis seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di tengah taman mawar, dengan gaun merah muda dan rambut cokelat tuanya yang panjang dan berkilau, sedang tertawa bahagia sampai menampilkan _Gummy smile_ nya, seolah-olah perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kepada siapapun yang melukisnya. Perempuan itu memeluk perutnya yang sedikit buncit, sedang hamil muda, dia tampak penuh bahagia… penuh cinta, dan yang membuat Yoongi luar biasa kagetnya, wajah perempuan itu… Wajah perempuan itu… Sama persis dengan wajahnya.

Oh ya Tuhan! Sama persis! Bagaikan pinang di belah dua.

Meskipun perempuan di lukisan itu tampak lebih anggun dan lebih feminim, Yoongi sangat yakin bahwa selain semua alasan itu, wajah mereka berdua tampak begitu serupa!

Tapi Yoongi yakin itu bukan lukisan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah mengenakan gaun merah muda, dia tidak pernah dilukis di tengah taman mawar, dan yang pasti, dia tidak pernah hamil sebelumnya!

Jadi siapakah perempuan itu? Siapakah dia?

"Seharusnya Anda tidak boleh ke area ini."

Suara dingin dan tenang di belakangnya membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya gugup dan menemukan Hoseok berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Siapakah perempuan di lukisan itu, Hoseok?"

Hoseok melirik sekilas pada lukisan di dinding itu, Yoongi merasa melihat sepercik kesedihan di sana, meskipun dia tidak yakin, karena ketika menatap Hoseok lagi, lelaki itu sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada Anda, Tuan Jimin akan sangat marah…"

"Kumohon," Yoongi menyela dengan cepat.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku, aku akan menanyakan langsung kepada Jimin."

Wajah Hoseok mengeras, "Anda tidak boleh melakukannya, saya tidak akan membiarkannya karena itu akan menyakiti Tuan Jimin."

Perkataan Hoseok itu makin membuat Yoongi penasaran.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah inilah jawaban kenapa Jimin menyekapnya selama ini?

Yoongi akan mengejar jawaban itu dari Hoseok, apapun yang terjadi, ditatapnya Hoseok dengan keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku siapa perempuan ini, kenapa wajahnya begitu sama denganku, dan apakah ini penyebab Jimin menyekapku?"

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang,

"Baik akan saya jelaskan, tetapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut saya,"

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar, seolah-olah berada di dalam kamar itu terasa menyesakkannya. Tiba-tiba Yoongi juga merasa sesak sehingga dia langsung mengikuti langkah Hoseok keluar dari kamar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perempuan itu adalah Nyonya Park Suga," Hoseok bergumam datar, menatap mata Yoongi dalam-dalam.

Mereka sekarang duduk di ruang duduk di bagian belakang rumah yang berakses langsung ke taman belakang dan dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa cantik yang nyaman dan meja kopi yang saat ini menyediakan kopi hangat yang mengepul di meja.

Yoongi mengernyit mendengar informasi itu, Park Suga?

Apakah dia ibu Jimin? Tetapi setahunya, ibu Jimin bernama Victoria.

"Bukan ibu Tuan Jimin," Hoseok sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Yoongi,

"Nyonya Park Suga adalah almarhum isteri Tuan Jimin."

Yoongi terperangah dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak napas, dadanya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan ton batu sehingga terasa nyeri. Isteri? Jimin pernah punya isteri sebelumnya?

Dan kenapa wajah perempuan itu sama persis dengannya?

"Tuan Jimin menikahi Nyonya Suga ketika masih sangat muda, di Italia ketika Tuan Jimin lulus dari kuliahnya, pada usia 20 tahun. Mereka pasangan muda yang saling mencintai. Setahu saya, Tuan Jimin sangat mencintai isterinya," Hoseok berdehem,

"Saya sudah mulai bekerja kepada Tuan Jimin ketika itu… Dulu, beliau adalah orang yang baik, sangat mudah tertawa dan ramah… Tetapi, Nyonya Suga memang berbadan lemah sejak awal, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung dengan katup yang tidak sempurna,"

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang, seolah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bercerita,

"Kemudian Nyonya Suga hamil… mereka sangat bahagia sekaligus cemas… bahagia karena itu adalah anak pertama mereka, dan cemas karena itu adalah kehamilan yang sangat berisiko… Nyonya Suga seharusnya tidak boleh hamil karena kondisi penyakitnya, tetapi dia perempuan yang keras kepala di balik tubuhnya yang lemah." Hoseok tanpa sadar tersenyum, melembutkan garis-garis datar di wajahnya.

"Dia bertekad untuk hamil dan melahirkan anak Tuan Jimin, meskipun semua orang menentangnya, bahkan Tuan Jimin sendiri."

"Jimin menentangnya?" Yoongi membayangkan seorang perempuan dengan tubuh lemah, tetapi mampu menantang seluruh dunia demi calon anak yang dikandungnya, sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa.

"Ya, sudah pasti Tuan Jimin menentangnya, kehamilan itu berbahaya, nyawa Nyonya Suga taruhannya," Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya sedih,

"Kemudian Nyonya Suga keguguran." Yoongi tertegun. Keguguran, jadi bayi mereka tak pernah lahir?

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa sedih mengingat senyuman Suga di lukisan itu, senyuman seorang calon ibu yang sangat bahagia, dengan tangan memeluk perutnya seperti melindungi sang buah hati yang sedang terlelap di sana.

"Tubuh nyonya Suga ternyata terlalu lemah untuk menumbuhkan seorang bayi dalam rahimnya, dia tidak mungkin mengandung sampai anak itu lahir, kenyataan itu menghancurkan perasaan Nyonya Suga dan membuat kondisi fisiknya makin lemah." Hoseok menghela nafas,

"Nyonya Suga semakin hari semakin sakit, hingga akhirnya sudah tak mampu bangun dari ranjangnya. Di suatu pagi, Tuan Jimin menemukannya sudah meninggal dalam tidurnya."

Air mata Yoongi menetes, meninggal karena patah hati. Yoongi teringat ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal karena patah hati… Tidakkah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka egois? Meninggalkan semua beban di dunia ini dengan lepasnya, tanpa memikirkan bahwa mereka juga meninggalkan patah hati bagi siapapun yang mereka tinggalkan?

"Sejak kematian Nyonya Suga, sepuluh tahun yang lalu… Tuan Jimin berubah, dia menutup hatinya. Dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Dia tidak pernah sama lagi sejak saat itu." Yoongi mengusap air matanya dan menatap Hoseok tajam.

"Jadi, karena itukah Jimin menyekapku di sini? Karena wajahku sama persis dengan almarhumah isterinya?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam,

"Anda seharusnya tahu bahwa…"

"Hoseok." Suara dingin Jimin dari arah pintu membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Wajah Hoseok memucat menemukan Jimin sedang berdiri di sana, berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kau yang sedang asyik bergosip dengan Yoongi," Mata Jimin menajam,

"Tetapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kita bahas." Secepat kilat Hoseok berdiri, meskipun ada kekhawatiran yang terpancar di wajahnya, dia telah melangkahi wewenangnya dengan menceritakan tentang Nyonya Suga kepada Yoongi. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tuannya ini kepadanya.

Jimin bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Yoongi, dia membalikkan badan dan membiarkan Hoseok mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi termenung di kamarnya, seluruh kata-kata Hoseok terngiang di telinganya, berulang-ulang. Kisah tentang Park Suga yang cantik dan sempurna dan betapa Jimin mencintainya.

Jadi, selama ini dia hanya dipakai sebagai pengganti dari Suga. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang samar menyeruak di dada Yoongi, terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jimin menyekap dan mempertahankan dirinya di sini karena wajahnya mirip dengan Suga. Bahkan Jimin bercinta dengannya mungkin juga sambil membayangkan Suga.

Kemiripan wajahnya dengan almarhumah isteri Jimin-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin. Kalau tidak dia sudah dibunuh dan dihancurkan oleh Jimin atas percobaannya melukai lelaki itu.

Ternyata, bahkan gairah Jimin yang meluap-luap itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Dia hanyalah sosok pengganti dari perempuan yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh Jimin.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran-pikiran yang buruk sedang berkecamuk di kepalamu yang mungil itu." Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Yoongi tidak menyadari kedatangan Jimin. Yoongi mengamati Jimin, lelaki itu tampak lelah.

"Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak berhak lagi memanfaatkanku dan menahanku di sini." Yoongi mendongakkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

Jimin melangkah mendekat, berdiri di sofa di depan Yoongi duduk, dan menatap tajam.

"Kupikir semalam kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan, Yoongi."

"Semalam terjadi karena kau mengancamku!" Napas Yoongi terengah menahan emosi.

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke pikiran warasku."

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku, Yoongi? Kita begitu cocok di ranjang, kau dan aku. Kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang saling menguntungkan."

"Aku menolak untuk dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi pengganti siapapun."

"Kau bukan pengganti siapapun!" Jimin menyela tampak marah, nada suaranya meninggi.

Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan saling mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Akhirnya Yoongi berkata lebih dulu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua kebenarannya Jimin. Aku memang bersalah mencoba mencelakaimu. Tetapi itu tidak penting lagi. Kau memang bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku berhak merasa benci dan dendam kepadamu. Tetapi kau juga sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, jadi aku menganggap kita impas. Kalau kau melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupanmu lagi dan tidak akan pernah berusaha mencelakaimu lagi." Yoongi menatap Jimin sungguh-sungguh.

"Itulah penawaran terbaik yang bisa kuberikan."

"Penawaran katamu?" Jimin mengibaskan tangannya dengan rasa jengkel.

"Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu… Salah besar."

"Aku tahu mana yang salah dan benar, Jimin. Dan kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh denganmu." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Pilihanmu hanya dua, melepaskanku, atau mendapati aku mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi melaksanakan ancamannya. Dia mogok makan. Di hari pertama Jimin masih menganggap remeh ancaman Yoongi yang kekanak-kanakan itu, dan menertawakannya.

Tetapi sekarang sudah hampir dua hari, dan Hoseok melapor bahwa Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan dan minumannya.

"Sama sekali?" Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Hoseok dengan raut wajah frustrasi.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, kami meletakkan makanannya di kamar dan dia hanya tidur di sana. Ketika kami menengok nampannya, dia tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, bahkan minumannya pun tidak disentuhnya. Anda harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum perempuan itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri." jawab Hoseok datar, meskipun ada nada khawatir di sana.

"Aku akan menengoknya."

Jimin melangkah memasuki kamar putih itu, dan menemukan Yoongi terbaring lemah di ranjang. Perempuan ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Jimin mendesis menahan kemarahannya,

"Apakah kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?"

Yoongi membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, membuat Jimin mengernyit, wajah Yoongi tampak pucat dan bibirnya kering, perempuan itu juga tampak lemah.

"Kau harus memakan makananmu Yoongi, kalau tidak kau akan sakit dan membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Jimin terus berkata, pikirannya kacau.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin. Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Oke, kau mau apa?! Kau ingin bebas? Baik! Kau akan dapatkan apa yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau makan!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Jimin, dia berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering membuatnya susah berbicara, perutnya terasa nyeri, dan kepalanya pusing.

"Kau… berjanji… Jimin?" gumamnya lemah.

Jimin menatap Yoongi marah, "Kau pikir aku bisa berbuat lain? Aku berjanji, kau bisa pegang janji seorang Park Jimin. Sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu minum!"

Sambil berdehem kembali karena tenggorokannya sakit, Yoongi berusaha menantang tatapan marah Jimin dan membaca arti yang tersirat di dalamnya. Ya, Park Jimin selalu menjunjung harga dirinya, dia tidak akan mengingkari janji. Setelah merasa yakin, Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Yoongi," Jimin mendesah lega, meraih gelas air putih yang tak tersentuh, tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu duduk di samping ranjang dan membantu Yoongi duduk.

"Kau bisa minum?"

Yoongi haus sekali, dan keinginannya yang paling besar adalah langsung minum dari gelas itu dengan sekali teguk. Ketika menerima gelas itu, Yoongi langsung meneguknya dengan rakus, tetapi berhenti di tegukan pertama karena tersedak dan sakit di tenggorokannya.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Jimin lembut, menjauhkan gelas itu dari Yoongi, tangannya refleks memegang tengkuk Yoongi supaya perempuan itu minum lebih hati-hati.

"Gadis keras kepala," Jimin menggerutu pelan.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Yoongi. Jimin duduk menerjangnya dan melumat bibirnya, sekaligus mengalirkan air minum itu ke kerongkongannya. Air minum itu meluncur dengan mulus ke kerongkongan Yoongi, membasahinya yang kehausan. Sejenak, ketika air itu telah seluruhnya berpindah, Jimin masih bermain-main di bibir Yoongi, mempermainkannya dengan gigitan kecil dan kecupan gairah.

Kemudian, sedikit terengah, Jimin melepaskan bibir Yoongi, mereka duduk dengan wajah berhadapan, sangat dekat hingga napas panas mereka bersahutan.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi dan menatapnya tegang.

"Besok Heechul akan membantu mengemasi pakaianmu dan Hoseok akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku tidak mau membawa apapun dari sini, aku datang kesini tanpa membawa apapun, dan begitupun ketika aku keluar dari sini."

Jimin mendesis tajam, "Aku memaksa, Yoongi dan jangan bermain-main dengan kesabaranku."

Yoongi terdiam. Jimin membebaskannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan kalau konsekwensinya Yoongi harus bertoleransi dengan sikap arogan lelaki itu, mungkin itu cukup sepadan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pakaian-pakaian yang dibelikan Jimin untuknya sangat banyak hingga membutuhkan 3 koper besar untuk mengepaknya, belum lagi satu koper besar berisi perhiasan dan aksesoris seperti koleksi sepatu dan tas yang bahkan tidak sempat Yoongi pakai.

Pegawai Jimin sudah mengatur barang-barang itu dengan rapi di bagasi, dan Hoseok sudah berdiri di sisi mobil, mempersilakan Yoongi masuk untuk diantar pulang.

Yoongi melirik ke arah rumah besar itu, Jimin tidak ada dari pagi tadi, lelaki itu pergi entah kemana tadi pagi-pagi sekali dan Yoongi tidak berani bertanya kepada Hoseok.

Seharusnya Yoongi berbahagia, dahi Yoongi berkerut memikirkan perasaannya. Tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak bahagia. Rasanya menyesakkan dada dan menyedihkan entah kenapa. Dan Yoongi menahan diri kuat-kuat atas dorongan emosi yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Dengan cepat, tanpa berani menoleh ke arah rumah Jimin, Yoongi memasuki mobil hitam itu. Hoseok menutup pintu penumpang dan duduk di kursi supir bersama seorang pengawal lain. Pelan, mobil itu meluncur melalui taman besar di halaman Jimin dan melewati gerbang.

Detik itulah Yoongi memberanikan diri menatap rumah Jimin, mungkin ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya. Dia menyerap pemandangan rumah itu dan mengenangnya, sampai kemudian pintu gerbang hitam yang tinggi itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangannya.

Selamat tinggal Park Jimin. Yoongi mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan memikirkanmu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Bener kata Jimin, Yoongi gadis super keras kepala. Giliran dikasih bebas dia galau sendiri. xD

Makasih yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorite.

Thanks to (Reviewers ch. 10) :

 **hyera; GitARMY; mas seungcheol; applecrushx; Nyonya Jung; Vcookies; crownacre; Viyomi; Hanami96; JonginDO; csupernova; bbihunminkook; ; rossadilla17; chimslay; jimin' slave; Cupid; annisadamayanti54; yxnghua; siscaMinstalove; Hyob; syub0393; parasyub; Guest; 95oppars; michaelchildhood; JHyunra98; jennie; INDRIARMY; NanaKim7; Vanillalover; aliciabts01; fluxgirl; Phikukcb19; Kayshone.**

Permintaan yang minta publishin 'A Romantic Story About Serena' dengan cast VKook, Eum… Jims pikir-pikir lagi ya, nanti kalau sempet Jims buat. Kalau ada waktu… _**Kalau ada waktu**_ **…** xD

Yang kemarin minta IG/Twitter Jims; Kyuminsimple

Silakan yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol disana, _mention_ aja ya buat followbacknya. Hehehe

Mind to review again?

Terima kasih buat para reviewers baik yang login maupun yang ga login. :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

Remake fanfiction from **'Sleep With The Devil'**

Karya **Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated:** M

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul ' _ **Sleep With The Devil**_ _'_ **karya Santhy Agatha**.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 12

Hari pertamanya dalam kebebasan dan Yoongi luar biasa menikmatinya. Rumah mungil yang dikontraknya masih tertata rapi seolah-olah tidak pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Mungkinkah Jimin mengirimkan orang-orangnya untuk membersihkan rumah ini? Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menghapus bayangan Jimin dari pikirannya. Dia harus melupakan lelaki itu dan melangkah maju.

Pagi itu yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi pertama kali adalah memeriksa kulkasnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika menemukan kulkasnya penuh bahan makanan. Ini pasti pekerjaan lelaki itu, gumam Yoongi, menolak menyebut nama Jimin demi usahanya melupakannya. Tetapi Yoongi tidak mau membiarkan gangguan ini merusak hari pertama kebebasannya.

Diambilnya sayuran, daging sapi dan telur. Lalu dia membuat tumis daging dengan sayuran dan telur yang berbau harum, setelah menuang masakan harum itu dari wajan, Yoongi menuang teh hangat yang sudah diseduhnya tadi pagi ke cangkir berwarna putih, dan meletakkan semuanya di meja.

Sambil menyantap makanannya, Yoongi menyalakan komputernya. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mencari pekerjaan, karena Yoongi harus bertahan hidup. Seperti semula.

Seingat Yoongi, dirinya masih punya tabungan di rekeningnya, tidak banyak memang hanya cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama satu sampai dengan dua bulan setelah dikurangi pembayaran kontrak rumah kecil ini secara bulanan. Setelah itu Yoongi harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sekaligus membayar tempat tinggalnya, kalau Yoongi tidak bisa melakukannya, dia akan menjadi gelandangan. Jadi, waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan sangatlah sempit.

Oh ya, hal kedua yang harus dilakukannya adalah mengambil uang tabungannya, mungkin nanti siang dia akan ke Bank. Yoongi menghirup tehnya yang terasa harum dan meneguknya dengan tegukan panas yang nikmat. Lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya sambil membuka situs pencari pekerjaan di komputernya.

Lowongan kerja… lowongan kerja yang cepat dan sesuai kualifikasinya… mata Yoongi bergerak cepat dan mencatat beberapa perkerjaan yang sesuai. Dia mengirimkan email surat lamaran ke beberapa perusahaan tersebut sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ketika Yoongi selesai melakukan kegiatannya, waktu sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Yoongi teringat bahwa dia harus ke Bank, dengan bergegas Yoongi mengambil tas kecilnya dan hendak keluar rumah ketika ada yang mengetuk pintunya.

Seketika Yoongi waspada. Dia tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Jadi, itu tidaklah mungkin teman yang bertamu. Lagipula, dalam penyamarannya waktu itu karena berencana membalas dendam kepada Jimin, tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Yoongi tinggal di rumah mungil ini.

Apakah itu musuh Jimin yang ingin mencelakainya? Yoongi bergidik ngeri. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Tidak, musuh Jimin pasti sudah mengurus masalah itu sebelum memutuskan melepaskan Yoongi. Jadi, siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintunya saat ini?

Dengan hati-hati Yoongi mengintip melalui jendela sebelah dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas mahal dan resmi berdiri di depan pintunya. Dari penampilannya, tampaknya lelaki itu lelaki baik-baik. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu bukan? Yoongi masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Dokter Seokjin yang begitu baik dan selalu tersenyum itu ternyata adalah psikopat berjiwa kejam.

Yoongi meraih pisau dapur dan membuka pintu dengan sangat hati-hati, membiarkan rantai tetap menahan pintu itu.

"Siapa?" Yoongi menatap pria tampan dalam balutan jas rapi itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Selamat siang, Anda Nona Yoongi? Saya Kim Yesung, pengacara yang dikirim kemari."

Pengacara?

"Pengacara untuk apa? Saya tidak berkaitan dengan masalah hukum apapun." Yoongi masih mengintip dari pintu, belum mau membukanya, menatap Yesung dengan curiga.

"Saya dikirim untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen kepada Anda," Yesung tampak berdehem memikirkan sesuatu.

"Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya teman Taehyung dan Jungkook." Yoongi tertarik.

"Apakah Jungkook yang mengirimmu kemari?"

"Sayangnya bukan, meski Jungkook menitip salam dan berharap kalian bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan," Yesung mengangkat bahu acuh,

"Saya dikirim oleh Jimin." Yoongi mengernyitkan kening, setelah berpikir sejenak, dia berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang mengaku pengacara ini tampak meyakinkan. Dia meletakkan pisaunya dan masih dengan waspada dia membuka pintunya.

"Bolehkah saya masuk? Anda tenang saja, saya bukan orang jahat." Yesung tersenyum dengan gaya profesional.

Yoongi mempersilakannya masuk, dan dia duduk menatap lelaki itu mengeluarkan berkas-berkas yang tampak penting dari tas kerjanya.

"Ini adalah surat kepemilikan rumah ini, Jimin telah membelinya atas nama Anda. Dan ini nomor rekening yang dibukakan Jimin atas nama Anda, seluruh kelengkapannya ada di dalam amplop, Anda tinggal menggunakannya." Yesung meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dalam map terbuka di meja lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Saya hanya diperintahkan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini kepada Anda, kalau semua sudah lengkap, saya akan berpamitan." Lelaki itu beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih menatap kertas-kertas di meja itu dengan kaget.

Surat rumah? Rekening tabungan? Matanya melirik sekilas pada surat-surat itu. Semua atas namanya!

"Tunggu dulu! Saya tidak tahu sebelumnya tentang surat-surat ini! Saya tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Nona," Yesung menyela sudah siap pergi dari rumah itu,

"Saya hanya menyampaikan apa yang ditugaskan kepada saya, kalau Anda ada pertanyaan, mungkin Anda bisa menghubungi Jimin secara langsung."

Dan Yesung pun pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih tercenung dan bingung menatap berkas-berkas di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya ingin bertemu Tuan Park Jimin." Yoongi bergumam gugup kepada resepsionis di lobby kantor yang mewah itu.

Kemewahan lobby itu begitu mengintimidasi dan Yoongi merasakan semua mata memandangnya, seolah dia orang aneh yang salah tempat. Tangannya memeluk amplop berkas yang diberikan Yesung kepadanya tadi siang dan berusaha menantang tatapan mata tajam dari resepsionis yang menatapnya curiga.

"Park Jimin kata Anda? Apa Anda yakin? Kalau Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan, mungkin bisa Anda titipkan di sini…"

"Saya tidak ingin melamar pekerjaan." Yoongi mulai merasa jengkel menerima tatapan meremehkan dari resepsionist itu.

"Tolong atur pertemuan saya dengan Park Jimin."

"Nona, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung Anda, tetapi Tuan Park Jimin tidak mungkin bisa ditemui semudah itu, Anda harus membuat janji pertemuan yang rumit dengan sekretarisnya dulu…"

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia datang bersamaku. Saya ada janji temu dengan Jimin jam dua," sebuah suara yang dalam di sebelah Yoongi mengagetkannya.

Yoongi menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya. Sedikit silau akan ketampanan lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Well, satu lagi lelaki dengan anugerah kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa. Batin Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung yang memakai jas warna hitam dan tersenyum samar di sebelahnya. Tapi untunglah yang satu ini lelaki baik dan menyayangi isterinya. Mau tak mau Yoongi mengingat kemesraan Taehyung dan Jungkook di pesta malam itu, dan merasa kagum melihat besarnya cinta yang terpancar dari Taehyung dan Jungkook ketika mereka bertatapan.

Resepsionis itu menatap Taehyung dan sudah pasti mengenalinya,

"Oh, Tuan Kim Taehyung, selamat datang," sikapnya berubah ramah dan Yoongi mencibir atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diterimanya, apalagi resepsionis itu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan memuja.

"Mohon maaf, tadi siang kami sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada sekretaris Anda bahwa pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan, Tuan Jimin mendadak harus ke luar negeri."

Taehyung dan Yoongi sama-sama mengerutkan keningnya.

Jimin ke luar negeri?

"Aku tidak menerima pesan itu," gumam Taehyung tajam, membuat resepsionis itu menunduk gugup hingga Yoongi merasa kasihan. Tetapi kemudian Taehyung mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kantor dan mengganti waktuku yang tersia-siakan untuk kemari," Taehyung menoleh kepada Yoongi.

"Kalau waktuku tersia-siakan aku akan terlambat pulang ke rumah."

Yoongi mau tak mau menahan senyum. Taehyung tampak lebih kesal karena terpaksa terlambat pulang daripada karena batal bertemu Jimin.

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor, oh ya, Jungkook menitip salam kepadamu, sampai jumpa, Yoongi." dengan senyumnya yang mempesona, Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya ramah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi dari lobby itu.

Yoongi menatap punggung Taehyung yang menjauh dan akhirnya tersenyum. Betapa beruntungnya Jungkook memiliki pasangan yang luar biasa seperti Taehyung.

"Nona Yoongi?" kali ini sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya. Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok yang berdiri menatapnya, baru saja keluar dari lift.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya,

"Aku mencari Jimin," ditunjukkannya amplop berkas itu kepada Hoseok.

"Ini… aku ingin mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini." Hoseok menatap berkas-berkas itu dan mengerti.

"Tuan Jimin ingin Anda menerimanya."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi kepadanya."

"Itu uang anda." sela Hoseok tenang,

"Itu adalah bagian saham Anda dari perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah di _take over_ oleh Tuan Jimin."

Yoongi tertegun. Bagian sahamnya? Dia tidak pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"Bagian saham ini, sesuai dengan surat perjanjian jual beli akan diberikan kepada Anda begitu usia Anda genap 25 tahun," Hoseok menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai dan

tampak tidak nyaman.

"Mari saya akan jelaskan kepada Anda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan perabot kayu dan nuansa cokelat dan elegan di lantai dua. Hoseok duduk di sofa di depannya dan mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk.

"Mari duduk dulu, Anda ingin kopi?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tercengang dengan semuanya yang tampak begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tuan Jimin saat ini sedang ada di Italia ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak di sana." Hoseok mengubah posisi duduknya supaya nyaman.

"Seharusnya dari awal saya menceritakan ini kepada Anda, tetapi Tuan Jimin menahan saya."

Cerita apalagi? Kejutan apa lagi? Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang.

"Tuan Jimin tidak pernah menghancurkan perusahaan ayah Anda, apalagi membuat ayah Anda bangkrut," Hoseok mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda boleh tidak percaya, tetapi Anda bisa mencari informasi di manapun, yang dilakukan Tuan Jimin bukanlah membangkrutkan perusahaan-perusahaan, dia menolong perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah hampir bangkrut dan menghidupkannya lagi. Banyak perusahaan yang sudah dia _take over_ menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih maju berkat kehebatan tuan Jimin." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya membantah.

"Tetapi perusahaan ayahku baik-baik saja sebelum ayah membuat perjanjian dengan Jimin, kami sama sekali tidak bangkrut!"

Yoongi teringat gaun-gaun dan perhiasan mewah yang dibelikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, pelayan-pelayan yang hilir mudik siap sedia memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, rumah mewah mereka yang nyaman, mobil dan segala kemewahan lainnya yang dicukupkan ayahnya waktu itu. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bangkrut!

"Ayah Anda menyembunyikan hal ini dari keluarganya, dia tidak ingin ibu dan Anda merasa cemas." Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Anda boleh tidak percaya kepada saya, tetapi biarkan saya bercerita dulu, setelah itu Anda boleh memutuskan. Apapun penerimaan Anda nanti, saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan, yang pasti tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari saya kepada Anda." Mata Hoseok menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mulai bercerita.

"Ayah Anda datang kepada Tuan Jimin waktu itu, memohon suntikan dana dan perjanjian kerja sama. Tuan Jimin sebenarnya tidak tertarik dan dia sudah siap menolak mentah-mentah. Perusahaan ayah Anda yang sudah benar-benar kolaps akibat manajemen yang kacau balau, akan membutuhkan biaya dan perhatian yang luar biasa besar untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tetapi kemudian ayah Anda memberikan penawaran kepada tuan Jimin."

"Penawaran?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi hati-hati.

"Ya… penawaran yang sebenarnya konyol, tapi langsung membuat tuan Jimin berubah pikiran."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Anda." Yoongi tertegun, pucat pasi.

"Aku?"

"Ayah Anda sepertinya sudah sangat putus asa sebelum meminta bantuan kepada tuan Jimin, harap Anda memaklumi," Hoseok menghela nafas,

"Mungkin Andalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya yang bisa ditawarkannya kepada tuan Jimin, mengingat waktu itu reputasi tuan Jimin sebagai _playboy_ sangat terkenal. Mungkin ayah Anda berfikir bisa menggunakan Anda untuk menarik hati tuan Jimin."

Yoongi hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata, lidahnya kelu. Ayahnya menawarkannya kepada iblis jahat itu sebagai ganti suntikan dana untuk perusahaannya?

Tidak mungkin!

Ayahnya tidak mungkin melakukan itu!

"Saya tahu Anda tidak percaya, tetapi kami memiliki bukti penawaran itu yang nanti akan saya tunjukkan kepada Anda. Sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita saya," Hoseok berdehem tampak amat mengerti berbagai emosi yang berkecamuk, silih berganti di wajah Yoongi.

"Segalanya pasti akan berbeda jika yang ditawarkan bukan Anda. Tuan Jimin, saya yakin akan menolak mentah-mentah ayah Anda. Tetapi Tuan Jimin langsung berubah pikiran ketika beliau melihat foto Anda."

Fotonya yang sangat mirip dengan almarhumah isteri Jimin. Dada Yoongi terasa perih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Yah Anda mengerti sendiri, walau hanya dengan tatapan sekilas saja pasti mudah menyadari kemiripan Anda dengan…" Hoseok menghentikan kata-katanya, menyadari wajah Yoongi yang pucat pasi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." suaranya terdengar serak, susah payah berusaha dikeluarkannya.

"Tuan Jimin langsung menyetujuinya, tetapi dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Menurut perjanjian itu pada usia 25 tahun Anda akan diserahkan kepada Tuan Jimin, sebagai isteri. Dan mas kawinnya dibayar di muka, Tuan Jimin tidak pernah melakukan _take over_ kepada perusahaan ayah Anda, dia hanya memberikan dana yang luar biasa besar sesuai dengan permintaan ayah Anda…" Hoseok menatap Yoongi miris.

"Tetapi ayah Anda rupanya bekerja dengan manajemen yang tidak becus dan mengkhianatinya, uang itu ludes dalam sekejap dan bahkan perusahaan ayah Anda, bukannya terselamatkan malahan makin hancur. Ayah Anda lalu datang kembali meminta tolong kepada tuan Jimin."

Yoongi hanya termenung berusaha menyerap kata-kata Hoseok sebaik-baiknya. Apakah Hoseok berbohong? Tetapi lelaki itu tampak lurus dan jujur…

Yoongi cuma masih belum bisa menerima bayangannya selama ini terhadap ayahnya hancur lebur begitu saja. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Hoseok adalah kebenaran, maka Yoongi harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kehidupannya dulu bersama ayahnya yang bagaikan di negeri dongeng, sebagian besar hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Yoongi sudah dijual menjadi isteri Jimin di ulang tahunnya yang ke 25, itu seminggu lagi. Yoongi mengernyit, dia sudah dibayar di muka. Rasanya seperti dihina dan dihantam secara bersamaan. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kalau dia bukan barang, dia manusia dan dia punya kehendak yang bebas.

"Tuan Jimin sangat marah kepada ayah Anda, kesempatan yang diberikannya disia-siakan begitu saja oleh ayah Anda, dan Tuan Jimin tidak mau memberikan kesempatan kedua lagi. Perusahaan itu tidak boleh ada di tangan ayah Anda lagi kalau tidak mau lebih hancur. Jadi, Tuan Jimin membelinya, dengan harga yang pantas, bahkan masih memberikan jatah bulanan kepada keluarga Anda setiap bulannya meskipun ayah Anda tidak berhak menerimanya." Hoseok menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam,

"Itu semua karena Tuan Jimin mengkhawatirkan Anda."

Jimin mengkhawatirkannya?

Tidak mungkin! Lelaki itu hanya cemas, karena Yoongi adalah perempuan yang berwajah sama dengan isteri yang dicintainya, perempuan yang diharapkannya bisa menggantikan isterinya, Tidak lebih…

"Saya mengerti perasaan Anda, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat saya jelaskan kepada Anda waktu itu ketika Tuan Jimin menyela pembicaraan kita," Hoseok bekata-kata lagi,

"Memang Anda pasti akan melihat bahwa Tuan Jimin hanya menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Suga. Tetapi tidak. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang dilihat Tuan Jimin adalah benar-benar Anda, diri anda sendiri."

Seiring berjalannya waktu?

Hoseok mengangguk, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan di mata Yoongi,

"Yah selama ini kami mengawasi Anda. Rumah mungil yang Anda tempati bersama keluarga Anda waktu itu, merupakan salah satu properti milik tuan Jimin. Semua sudah diatur supaya kehidupan Anda baik-baik saja meskipun ayah Anda bangkrut."

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyadarinya. Kemudahan-kemudahan yang dia dapat tanpa sengaja, seperti rumah mungil itu yang bisa didapat ayahnya dengan harga yang sangat murah.

"Kami bahkan tahu bahwa Anda berencana membalas dendam atas kematian orang tua Anda," wajah Hoseok melembut melihat pipi Yoongi merona merah, lalu menatap Yoongi dengan menyesal.

"Kematian orang tua Anda juga mengejutkan kami, Yoongi. Percayalah, Tuan Jimin terkejut atas hal itu. Dia memang terkenal kejam dan jahat tapi yang pasti dia tidak pernah bermaksud melukai orang yang lemah. Dia sudah berusaha membantu ayah Anda – demi Anda." Hoseok menekankan kata-katanya sekali lagi.

"Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahan Tuan Jimin."

Yoongi merasa malu. Bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itulah yang sekarang menyergapnya. Jika kata-kata Hoseok ini benar, dan sepertinya memang semua adalah kebenaran… Maka Yoongi harus merasa malu.

Semua dendamnya selama ini, pemikirannya selama ini, kemarahannya selama ini dan kebenciannya semua ini, semuanya dibangun atas persepsi yang benar-benar salah.

' _Kau boleh berprasangka dengan semua kebencian tak beralasanmu itu, yang harus kau tahu, semua yang kau pikirkan di dalam kepala cantikmu itu… Salah besar.'_

Sekelebat perkataan Jimin tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Yoongi.

Dan Jimin bahkan tidak pernah membela diri dengan segala cacian, makian dan tuduhannya. Kenapa Jimin tidak pernah membela diri dan membiarkannya makian liar dengan emosi dan kemarahan membabi butanya?

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Anda… sesuai dengan perjanjian yang ditandatangani oleh ayah Anda… Tuan Jimin akan memperisteri Anda."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. Apakah Jimin masih menganggap perjanjian bertahun-tahun lalu itu dengan serius? Tetapi perjanjian itu melibatkan uang yang tidak sedikit, yang diberikan Jimin kepada ayahnya dan kemudian disia-siakan begitu saja. Kalaupun Yoongi menolak Jimin, maka dia menanggung hutang yang sangat besar kepada lelaki itu.

"Apakah… apakah Jimin menyuruh Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya?" Hoseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi itu,

"Tidak. Tidak ada satupun perintah dari Tuan Jimin kepada saya untuk menceritakan ini semua, bahkan Tuan Jimin berkesan merahasiakan semua ini dari Anda," Hoseok tersenyum lembut.

"Saya hanya memikirkan cara-cara Tuan Jimin, mengingat wataknya, beliau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun kepada Anda. Mungkin beliau akan menculik Anda lagi dan memaksakan pernikahannya dengan Anda, saya hanya menyiapkan Anda kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

Yoongi mengernyit, "Mengingat selama ini dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, aku yakin dia akan melakukannya, jadi dia membebaskanku hanya sementara?"

Hoseok mengangguk, minta permakluman, "Semoga Anda bisa menghilangkan semua dendam yang tidak perlu. Yang pasti -saya bisa menjamin itu-Tuan Jimin benar-benar peduli kepada Anda. Perlu Anda tahu, Tuan Jimin benar-benar serius ingin menikahi anda, beliau saat ini berada di Italia, mengunjungi makam nyonya Suga. Meminta izin kepada isterinya."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya pedih. Setelah dendam itu menghilang, yang ada di dadanya hanyalah kekosongan yang perih, kekosongan yang menyesakkan dadanya, hampir seperti… patah hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Yoongi sudah tahu hari ini akan tiba. Entah kenapa dia tahu, bahwa Jimin akan datang menjemputnya dan merenggutnya kembali dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuatnya terlonjak, meskipun Yoongi sudah mengantisipasinya. Dan ketika membuka pintu, Yoongi bertatapan wajah dengan Jimin. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan, bahkan lebih tampan dari terakhir mereka bertemu. Mengenakan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja biru berlapis jacket khaki dan celana yang senada, dengan rambut cokelatnya yang acak-acakan. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan di depan pintu Yoongi.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," Yoongi berkata, mencoba mencari-cari mata Jimin, tetapi kesulitan karena kacamata hitam itu menghalanginya.

Jimin terdiam, "Aku tahu kalau kamu tahu, Hoseok menceritakan pertemuan kalian." Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang Yoongi.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Siapa yang awalnya benci Park Jimin? Hahaha surprise ya ini buat kalian. xD Hm, masih ada kejutan lagi ga ya? Jims lupa. Hohoho

Terima kasih untuk reviewers di chapter sebelumnya. Btw Followersnya sudah melewati angka 100 tapi seperti biasa yang nongol ya itu itu aja ya, Jims sampai hapal lho. Mendadak pada ngilang xD gapapa, Jims tegar. Gyahahah. Terima kasih sudah membaca, Jims ga maksa kalian buat review. Jadi siders juga ga masalah, ada masanya para siders nongol, ye gak? xD

Untuk kejelasan sampai chapter ke berapa hm udah pasti sama kayak novel aslinya. hihihihihihi. stock masih banyak kok. /Ga.

See you next chapter.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

Remake fanfiction from **'Sleep With The Devil'**

Karya **Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _**'**_ _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ karya **Santhy Agatha**.

.

.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 13

Yoongi mundur dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Membiarkan Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya sama seperti membiarkan iblis menguasai kehidupannya. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka harus berbicara, panjang lebar, bukan? Dan mereka tidak mungkin berbicara di ambang pintu seperti ini.

Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya mempersilakan Jimin masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil tetapi bersih dan indah itu. Jimin langsung duduk di sofa cokelat, mulai tampak merasa nyaman, kemudian melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakkan di meja. Dan Yoongi sedikit terpesona dengan manik coklat iblis di hadapannya kini.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan di hari ulang tahunmu?" Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak ada,"

Tentu saja bohong, Yoongi punya _cheesecake_ strawberry dengan porsi kecil di kulkasnya. Tapi itu untuk dia makan sendiri nanti malam dan tentu saja tanpa gangguan Jimin. Jimin menatap Yoongi seolah mengukur-ukur kebenaran.

"Aku bisa mengadakan pesta untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh pesta darimu."

"Hmm," Lelaki itu mendesah maklum, lalu ketika menatap Yoongi, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku kemari?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Dan sebelum kau katakan maksudmu, aku ingin membuat penawaran baru untukmu."

"Penawaran?" Jimin mengangkat alisnya bingung.

 _Penawaran apalagi?_ Batinnya berbisik kesal.

"Oke, jelaskan itu padaku."

"Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang pernah kau berikan kepada ayahku."

"Yoongi," Jimin terkekeh pelan, tawanya yang renyah membuat darah Yoongi berdesir seketika.

"Utang itu begitu besar hingga kau mungkin hanya bisa menggantinya dengan tubuhmu. Tidak. Aku menolak penawaranmu. Dan kau…" mata Jimin berubah sensual,

"Kau akan menjadi isteriku sebentar lagi sesuai perjanjian."

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa dibeli seenaknya, dan kenapa kau begitu santai? Ini masalah pernikahan bukan jual beli perusahaan."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi isteriku, Yoongi." Jimin bersedekap, menatap Yoongi yang mulai emosi.

"Itu sudah kutetapkan sejak awal mula."

"Kenapa?" Yoongi tidak bisa menahan suara tajam di lidahnya.

"Karena kau ingin menjadikanku boneka pengganti Suga?" Wajah Jimin mengeras ketika Yoongi menyebut nama Suga, bibirnya mengetat.

"Jangan hubung-hubungkan dia dengan ini semua."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menghubungkan dengannya?" Yoongi sudah menahan diri, tetapi suaranya meninggi.

"Semua ini karena wajah ini, karena wajah yang sama dengan almarhumah isterimu! Kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai penggantinya, Jimin! Kami orang yang berbeda, dan aku menolak diperlakukan seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu kalian orang yang berbeda," Jimin berdiri di depan Yoongi, siap berkonfrontasi.

"Percayalah, aku benar-benar tahu, karena gairah semacam ini, tidak pernah kurasakan dengan siapapun! Hanya denganmu, Yoongi."

Lelaki itu meraih Yoongi ke pelukannya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Dengan lembut. Tidak memaksa seperti biasa, dengan pelan dia menguak bibir Yoongi, mencicipinya pelan-pelan dan sangat hati-hati, kemudian melumatnya lembut. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh bibir Yoongi dan kemudian bermain-main dengan lidah Yoongi di dalam sana, mencecap rasa manisnya habis-habisan. Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu selesai mereka sama-sama terengah-engah mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Apakah pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Park Jimin!" Yoongi menjawab dengan ketus, membuat Jimin terkekeh geli.

"Kita adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok," Jimin mendekatkan tubuh Yoongi ke tubuhnya, dalam dekapan dadanya.

"Kaitkan kakimu di kakiku."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan cemas.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, Jimin?"

"Lakukan saja sayang," jemari Jimin menyentuh paha Yoongi.

Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka berhenti berkata-kata dan berkomunikasi dengan dengan kecanggungan seksual yang selama ini ditahan. Jemari Jimin membimbing agar paha Yoongi melingkarinya tanpa jarak.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kau tidak akan diperlakukan sebagai boneka. Kau bukan boneka, boneka hanya untuk dipajang di dalam rak. Aku ingin kau berada di tanganku, untuk disentuh, dipuaskan dan dimiliki dengan cara yang kusuka."

Yoongi terkesiap, merasakan jemari Jimin menyelusup ke balik roknya dan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

"Ya sayang… seperti ini… " Jimin mendesah di telinga Yoongi, ia menyelipkan satu jari dan mencumbu Yoongi, berusaha sepelan mungkin meskipun hasratnya sudah hampir meledak setengah mati.

Yoongi terpekik dan mencengkram pundak Jimin dengan sangat erat. Jimin menunduk, tangannya yang bebas meraih tali atasan Yoongi dan menurunkannya dengan gerakan sensual, untuk membuka jalannya ke payudara Yoongi. Saat tangan Jimin menangkup payudaranya, Yoongi mengigit bibir Jimin penuh tuntutan.

"Menggigit, Yoongi?" Jimin menyeringai puas.

"Ck…ck…ck," jari Jimin bergerak lebih dalam lagi.

Gairah bercampur penentangan berkelebat di mata Yoongi ketika menatap Jimin.

"Kau akan membayar untuk semua ini, Park Jimin."

Jimin mulai mencium leher Yoongi, bertanya-tanya apakah Yoongi tahu betapa menggairahkannya dirinya dengan bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka, menampilkan sebagian payudaranya yang begitu indah. Rambutnya tergerai berantakan di bahu dan sebelah kakinya melingkari pinggul Jimin dengan lembut. Mendadak Jimin tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

Dan ia pun bercinta dengan Yoongi-nya yang cantik. Saat itu juga hingga mereka berdua sama-sama dibutakan oleh hasrat yang membara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin mengetatkan pelukannya ke punggung Yoongi yang setengah tertidur, dipeluknya Yoongi yang masih lemas setelah orgasme yang mereka lalui. Yoongi akan menjadi isterinya. Bahkan ketika Yoongi menolak Jimin dengan kata-kata, Jimin tahu bahwa tubuh Yoongi tidak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau akan menerima lamaranku?" Yoongi terdiam, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Jimin.

Masih bertanya-tanya mengapa bercinta dengan seorang pria berbaju lengkap sementara dirinya sendiri telanjang bisa terasa begitu erotis. Walaupun sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang ini, di tempat tidur ini. Dia sekarang telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pakaiannya bertebaran dari ruang tamu sampai ke lantai di sebelah.

Jimin benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, setidaknya bukan dari dirinya.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa Jimin bukanlah penyebab kematian kedua orangtuanya, perasaan Yoongi langsung terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Jimin yang begitu deras. Lelaki ini luar biasa pandai bercinta, dan dia sudah memiliki tubuh Yoongi. Kalaupun Yoongi menolak lamarannya, Yoongi yakin Jimin tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, apalagi membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain.

"Apakah kalau aku menolak kau akan memaksaku?" Yoongi menyuarakan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya.

Hening sejenak, lalu Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Mungkin," lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Yoongi, Aku bukan lelaki baik, mungkin kita akan menghabiskan hari-hari kita dengan penuh pertengkaran dan meledak-ledak. Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, aku akan menjaga isteriku." Ucapan itu bagaikan janji, yang diungkapkan di kegelapan kamar itu. Tetapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih berkecamuk di benak Yoongi.

 _Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku kenapa kau ingin menikahiku?_ Batin dalam diri Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

Bahkan Yoongi sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena wajahnya, karena dia begitu mirip dengan kekasih sejati Jimin.

Kalau Yoongi mengambil resiko dengan menikahi Jimin, akankah suatu saat nanti Jimin akan benar-benar memandang wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa itu Yoongi, bukan Suga?

Akankah suatu saat nanti Yoongi diakui sebagai suatu pribadi yang asli, bukan pengganti dari siapapun? Resikonya terlalu besar. Tetapi godaan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukan iblis ini terlalu menarik jika dilepaskan.

"Ya, Jimin. Aku bersedia menjadi isterimu."

Jimin memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Yoongi erat-erat.

"Dan aku berjanji padamu, kau akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya."

Begitu saja lamaran itu, tanpa pernyataan cinta yang romantis, tanpa perasaan menggebu-gebu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pasangan yang terlibat romansa. Yoongi tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dia akan dilamar dengan cara seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan itu, karena dilaksanakan dengan gaya Park Jimin, menjadi sebuah pesta pernikahan yang luar biasa mewah. Segalanya yang terbaik. Gaun Yoongi didatangkan langsung dari Perancis, makanannya yang paling enak, langsung dari restaurant milik Jimin. Perempuan-perempuan menatapnya iri dan para lelaki memujinya karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat Park Jimin berlabuh. Semua perempuan pasti memimpikan pesta pernikahan yang seperti ini, pesta pernikahan yang bagaikan mimpi untuk puteri di negeri dongeng.

Tetapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Tiba-tiba dia dihinggapi ketakutan yang diam-diam melandanya. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi isteri Park Jimin. Tetapi bayang-bayang isteri Jimin yang terdahulu, Suga yang cantik, yang sebenar-benarnya ada di hati Jimin terasa menyesakkan dadanya.

Dan malam ini, di malam pernikahannya. Yoongi duduk di tepi ranjang Jimin, merasakan perasaan resah yang begitu mengganggu.

' _Apakah aku menyesali ini?_ '

' _Kenapa aku mau saja dinikahi oleh lelaki arogan ini?_ '

' _Sebegitu besarkah pesona lelaki ini hingga membuatku rela hanya menjadi boneka pengganti?_ '

Pintu terbuka dan Jimin masuk, lelaki itu masih memakai jas yang dipakainya untuk pesta meski dasinya sudah dilepas dan kancing kemeja di bagian atasnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa dahimu berkerut?" Jimin melepaskan jasnya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, lalu berdiri di depan Yoongi.

"Kau sudah berganti baju, hmm?" dengan lembut Jimin menghela pundak Yoongi supaya berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kau tampak lelah, apakah kau ingin tidur atau…" tatapan Jimin tampak sensual.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam-dalam. Apakah hanya gairah yang ada di dalam benak lelaki ini. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Yoongi masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati Jimin.

"Aku ingin membuat pengaturan," Yoongi bergumam cepat, sebelum dia kehilangan keberaniannya,

"Tentang pernikahan kita."

"Pengaturan?" Jimin mengerutkan kening, tampak tidak senang,

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengaturan tentang hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan dalam pernikahan kita." Mata cokelat Jimin membara.

"Kau isteriku Yoongi, dan aku berhak atasmu."

"Kau bilang kau akan menghormatiku dalam pernikahan ini," Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam,

"Kalau kau tidak mau berkompromi atas pengaturanku ini aku…"

"Apa? Kau akan melarikan diri lagi? Akan mogok makan lagi?" Jimin melepaskan pegangannya dari Yoongi dengan pahit.

Pipi Yoongi merona malu, tetapi dia menegarkan diri,

"Aku hanya ingin menetapkan beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa aman."

"Oke," desis Jimin,

"Cepat katakan apa maumu dan aku akan memilah mana yang bisa kuterima dan mana yang tidak."

"Pertama, aku tidak mau dipaksa untuk bercinta denganmu kalau aku tidak mau, apalagi memakai obat itu." Jimin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan sensual.

"Diterima. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan obat itu lagi." tambahnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Yoongi makin merona.

"Kedua aku ingin hubungan yang saling menghormati, aku akan menjaga kesetiaanku karena aku isterimu, dan aku mau kau juga."

Jimin terkekeh, "Diterima," jemarinya menyentuh pipi Yoongi lembut.

"Kau menjadi posesif kepadaku, hm?" godanya.

Yoongi berusaha mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Jimin yang menjurus itu.

"Ketiga, aku tidak mau dibelikan apapun tanpa persetujuanku," masih teringat di pikiran Yoongi betapa banyaknya baju-baju yang dibelikan Jimin untuknya, belum lagi aksesoris dan perhiasan-perhiasan mahal yang dibeli Jimin seolah membeli sesuatu yang tidak berharga.

Jimin harus belajar bahwa memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik bukan berarti melimpahinya dengan harta dan benda.

"Ditolak," tatapan Jimin menajam lagi.

"Kau isteriku Yoongi, aku berhak membelikanmu apapun yang aku mau." Yoongi mengernyit dan menantang mata Jimin, mereka saling bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Yoongi menyerah.

"Oke, kau boleh membelikan asal tidak berlebihan." Jimin mengangkat bahunya.

"Apakah ini sudah selesai? Atau aku harus menunggu lebih lama untuk berlanjut ke babak selanjutnya?"

Pipi Yoongi merona dan menatap Jimin dengan waspada, babak selanjutnya?

"Malam pertama kita," Jimin mengucapkannya lambat-lambat dengan nada yang sangat sensual hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Yoongi menggelenyar.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan melewatkannya, bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Hai,

Siapa yang dari kemaren minta ini update? Okay selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati. Hohoho btw Jims juga update ff judulnya **Shocked** , yang iseng iseng mampir boleh tuh dibaca sekalian. Info buat **This is Real** , tetap Jims lanjutin tapi masih proses ya, tiba-tiba stuck. Hihihi kuncinya sabar aja yah. xD

Makasih yang di chapter sebelumnya udah nyempetin ngiri kotak review, sekali kali para followers dan favers nongol dong. :3 Siders juga makasih udah mau baca.

Anw, teruntuk kak **Minki Army** bisa kali yah bales pmnya Jims :v

Sekian, Thankyu dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang entah diupdate kapan xD

Rnr _juseyo_? :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

Remake fanfiction from **'Sleep With The Devil'**

Karya **Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _**'**_ _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ karya **Santhy Agatha**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 14

"Aku masih punya satu syarat lagi, Jimin." Yoongi bergerak gusar dan tanpa sadar melangkah menjauhi Jimin.

"Aku ingin tinggal di kamar putih yang dulu, kau… eh… bisa mengunjungiku kalau kau perlu

sesuatu…"

"Cukup! Sekarang giliranku memberikan pengaturan untuk pernikahan kita!" kesabaran Jimin tampaknya sudah habis, lelaki itu meraih pinggang Yoongi lalu merapatkan di tubuhnya membuat Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jimin yang mengeras di sana.

"Kau rasakan itu?" Jimin menatap Yoongi, marah sekaligus bergairah.

"Aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu isteriku yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kekasih yang kukunjungi jika aku perlu bercinta."

Jemari Jimin menuruni sisi lengan Yoongi dengan sensual dan kemudian berhenti di sisi payudaranya, meremasnya dengan begitu lembut, membuat engahan nafas Yoongi terdengar berat.

"Dan jika kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah!"

Hening beberapa saat,

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan syarat dariku?"

Jimin terus menahan payudara Yoongi dengan posesif. Yoongi adalah isterinya, sekarang dia harus menerima seluruh dirinya, tidak lagi berusaha menentangnya sekehendak hatinya. Pilihannya adalah mereka suami isteri atau tidak sama sekali.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik kita berhenti di sini sekarang juga," sambil berusaha menahan keposesifannya, Jimin memperlembut tuntutannya.

"Malam ini cukup sampai di sini kalau kau tidak siap."

Satu-satunya yang mendesak saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang berhasrat, tetapi Jimin masih mampu mengendalikannya jika Yoongi tidak mau melanjutkan. Perempuan ini telah menunjukkan keberanian besar dengan mengemukakan persyaratannya di depan Jimin dan Jimin menghargainya, oleh karena itu ia bersedia memberikan waktu sebanyak yang diinginkan Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya terdiam di sana, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kosong. Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam kepala mungil itu? Yoongi pasti sudah larut dalam persepsi dan pemikirannya sendiri. Apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kisah tentang Suga.

Jimin sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaannya. Memang pada mulanya, dia menginginkan Yoongi karena kemiripannya dengan Suga. Tetapi sekarang, dia merasa Tuhan telah memberikannya kesempatan kedua, dalam wujud perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Suga. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan Suga. Tidak akan lagi setelah malam-malam kelam yang menghancurkan hati, yang dia lalui karena kematian Suga dulu, Suga telah berubah menjadi bayang samar yang kadang hadir dalam bentuk kenangan masa lalu yang indah. Jimin bahkan sudah berhasil tidak memikirkan Suga lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Yoongi terasa… berbeda…

Tetapi bagaimana dia menjelaskannya kepada Yoongi?

Perempuan itu tidak akan percaya bahwa gairah yang meluap-luap ini memang murni untuk dirinya. Jimin menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan sebuah pernikahan yang nyata, bersama Yoongi.

Yoongi bagaikan malaikat yang menariknya dari kegelapan. Hatinya yang kelam telah tersentuh oleh secercah Matahari semenjak kehadiran Yoongi. Dan Jimin tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Baiklah," suara pelan terdengar dari bibir Yoongi, terdengar enggan seolah-olah Yoongi tidak benar-benar setuju dengan dominasi Jimin dalam hubungan ini.

Dan itu membuat Jimin senang, seorang isteri yang selalu setuju dengan pendapat suaminya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Di dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang nyata, terdapat banyak ketidaksepakatan, sebanyak kasih sayang, tawa, maupun kesetiaan. Jimin tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi dengan penuh bergairah.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untukku Yoongi?" jemari Jimin mengusap ujung payudara Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Aku…" sekujur tubuh Yoongi bergetar,

"Mungkin aku perlu memeriksanya dulu,"

Jimin meluncurkan sebelah tangannya dari payudara Yoongi, mengusap perut Yoongi yang basah dan terus bergerak turun. Dan karena kaki Jimin, entah sejak kapan, berada di antara kakinya, Yoongi tidak bisa menghalangi niat Jimin kalaupun ia ingin.

Jimin bergerak perlahan-lahan, memperhatikan isyarat sekecil apapun kalau-kalau Yoongi ingin berhenti. Di luar dugaan, Yoongi tidak menolaknya sama sekali, tubuh perempuan itu menyambutnya dengan gemuruh gairah yang sama, membuat Jimin harus menggertakkan gigi demi menahan hasratnya yang semakin membuncah.

Yoongi membiarkan jemari Jimin menyentuhnya lebih intim. Tubuh Yoongi begitu lembut dan halus, sesekali ia gemetar ketika Jimin menyentuh tubuhnya di bagian yang paling sensitif, berusaha menemukan pusat dirinya yang sudah basah dan panas. Ketika akhirnya menemukannya, Jimin menggerakkan jemarinya dengan lembut. Hanya sekedar menggoda dengan sensual, membuat Yoongi mengerang frustasi hingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tubuh Jimin sendiri sudah menegang putus asa.

"Ya, kau memang sudah siap," ucap Jimin sangat parau,

Lalu mendorong Yoongi terbaring di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin hitam. Jimin mengangkat kedua tangan Yoongi, meskipun Yoongi sedikit melawan akan hal itu. Sambil meletakkan kedua tangan Yoongi ke atas kepalanya, kemudian Jimin bergerak menindih Yoongi menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan liar, merasakan seperti _dejavu_ teringat peristiwa yang mirip, ketika Jimin mengikat kedua tangan Yoongi di atas kepala dengan dasinya, apakah Jimin akan mengikatnya lagi?

"Aku tidak perlu mengikatmu sayang," Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi dan mengecup bibirnya penuh gairah, jemarinya menyentuh kembali payudara Yoongi, membuat seluruh tubuh Yoongi menggelenyar panas.

"Jimin, nhh…" tubuh Yoongi bergetar karena gairah panas,

"Betul sayang, ucapkan namaku," Jimin bergeser turun dan menunduk, lalu mengulum puncak payudara Yoongi dalam bibirnya yang panas.

Yoongi mengerang setengah meronta, "Jimin… ahh… please…"

Erangan itu membuat Jimin ingin menyerah kepada Yoongi. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah sangat bergairah sampai terasa nyeri, Tetapi ia tahu betapa pentingnya mencumbu Yoongi sebelum bercinta dengannya. Setelah bercinta nanti, ia pasti ingin mencicipi Yoongi, lagi dan lagi. Dia ingin isterinya terus menginginkannya dengan hasrat yang sama besarnya.

Jimin menelusurkan tangannya ke bawah dan mengangkat pinggul Yoongi secara perlahan, kemudian Yoongi melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Jimin, mendekap Jimin ke tubuhnya, mulai membuka diri.

"Belum, sayang," Ketika Yoongi membuka bibirnya untuk memprotes, Jimin menciumnya lagi.

Karena bibir Yoongi telah terbuka, ciuman itu berlangsung dengan sangat sensual. Jimin mulai membelah kedua bibir Yoongi, menggodanya dengan belaian dan jilatan lidahnya kemudian mencicipi bibir Yoongi dengan sedikit lebih dalam.

Kedua tangan Yoongi mencengkeram rambut Jimin, menjambaknya dengan lembut sebagai pelampiasan, untuk sejenak Yoongi tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian lidahnya membalas, membelai bibir Jimin dengan malu-malu dan hati-hati.

Jimin tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah berada di dalam tubuh Yoongi sebelum mereka

sempat menarik napas. Yoongi merapat, berusaha agar mereka menyatu lebih dalam lagi. Jimin menahan diri, meskipun gairah membuat tubuhnya menegang sempurna.

"Cium aku sayang, cium aku seperti kau menginginkanku untuk berada jauh di dalam dirimu, di dalam tempat yang belum pernah didatangi oleh siapapun." Yoongi merespon dengan malu-malu tetapi tepat, tubuh Yoongi sedikit maju ke atas, lalu menangkup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangan dan menciumnya.

Kelembutan sikap Yoongi mengguncang Jimin, dan meruntuhkan segenap kendali dirinya. Sambil menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Yoongi, Jimin mendesak lebih dalam. Api gairah berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, mendesaknya untuk menandakan kepemilikannya pada diri Yoongi.

Sambil menggertakkan gigi untuk melawan godaan melakukannya dengan cepat, Jimin bergerak sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam tubuh Yoongi. Sebagian dirinya yang benar-benar primitif menggeramkan kepemilikannya. Yoongi adalah miliknya. Selamanya, hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Yoongi.

Jimin meraih bibir Yoongi dengan ciuman rakus, memagut segala kelembutan pada bibir Yoongi dengan begitu intens dan bergerak kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Bagi Yoongi, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tak terlukiskan seberapa jauh ia merasa melayang di udara. Sementara bibir mereka bertautan, sebelah tangan Jimin kembali bergerak ke payudara Yoongi, membelainya hingga merasakannya dengan hasrat memuja. Yoongi hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat cumbuan itu dan dia berusaha menahan dirinya,

"Lepaskan sayang, jangan menahan diri lagi," alunan lembut Jimin seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yoongi, permintaan panas itu dibisikkan ke mulut Yoongi yang nyaris tenggelam dalam hasrat gairahnya.

Dan ketika jemari Jimin menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya, Yoongi menyerahkan dirinya. Tubuhnya mendesak di tubuh Jimin sementara gelombang kepuasan mendera tubuhnya. _Orgasme_ Yoongi menggiring Jimin hingga ke ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mulai mempercepat iramanya dan merasakan dirinya meledak, di dalam tubuh Yoongi. Terbenam dalam puncak kepuasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya. Setiap malam Jimin selalu menyentuhnya, gairahnya seperti tak pernah habis. Tetapi hanya itulah saat mereka bisa dekat. Yoongi mengernyit menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa dekat dengan suaminya ketika mereka bercinta. Jimin memang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, dia tidak pernah kasar dan memaksakan kehendaknya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika Yoongi mulai membantah kata-katanya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Memilih menghindari konfrontasi dengan isterinya.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir dua bulan dan Yoongi masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Oh ya, dia menyadari bahwa landasan pernikahan ini sudah salah dari awal. Hanya berlandaskan kontrak kerja yang dilapisi hasrat. Belum lagi alasan yang tidak mau diakui Jimin, bahkan sampai sekarang ini ; bahwa Yoongi hanyalah pengganti Suga.

Yoongi tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi sayap rumah yang menyimpan lukisan Suga itu, dan Hoseok bahkan sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang isteri pertama Jimin lagi.

Yoongi curiga bahwa Jimin melarang Hoseok dan semua orang di rumah ini membahasnya. Karena Jimin sendiripun tampak tak pernah menjelaskannya, Yoongi menjadi semakin bingung. Akan seperti apakah pernikahan ini nantinya?

Salahkah ia ketika menerima lamaran Jimin waktu itu? Dan satu lagi pertanyaan yang mulai mengusik hatinya, apakah ia mencintai Jimin?

Semakin Yoongi mencoba memikirkannya, semakin kepalanya terasa sakit. Ah, dia memang sering merasa pusing akhir-akhir ini, pusing yang aneh karena timbul tenggelam tanpa tahu waktu.

"Yoongi?" Jimin tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya,

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu mengernyit melihat Yoongi yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil berpegangan di dinding lorong.

Yoongi mencoba berdiri tegak, tetapi pusing kali ini benar-benar menyerangnya dengan kuat sehingga dia oleng. Seketika itu juga Jimin langsung menangkapnya.

"Yoongi?!" Suara panik Jimin masih terdengar sebelum semuanya ditelan dalam kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyonya Yoongi hamil, selamat Tuan!" dokter tua itu menyalaminya dengan penuh semangat, "Akhirnya ada calon penerus nama Park yang akan terlahir." Jimin pucat pasi. Dokter itu terus berceloteh tentang kehamilan dan calon bayi mereka, tetapi yang ada di benak Jimin hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini coba dia lupakan, dan sekarang kembali datang menghampirinya.

Jimin menyuruh Hoseok mengantar kepergian dokter itu, kemudian Hoseok kembali dan menatap Jimin dengan cemas. Lelaki itu tentu tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam hati maupun pikiran Jimin.

"Dia hamil," Jimin mengulang pemberitahuan dokter tadi, meskipun dia tahu Hoseok sudah mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin mengucapkannya supaya benar-benar yakin bahwa mimpi buruk itu ternyata telah menjadi nyata.

"Kondisi nyonya sangat sehat Tuan…"

"Sehat katamu?" Jimin membentak marah.

"Dia tadi pingsan di depanku, tampak pucat dan begitu lemah!"

"Tetapi Nyonya Yoongi tidak sama dengan…"

"Diam!" Jimin menggeram marah, matanya menyala-nyala penuh emosi.

"Yoongi tidak boleh hamil!" serunya memutuskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi membuka matanya dalam cahaya temaram di kamar Jimin. Yang ditemukan pertama kalinya adalah Jimin yang sedang duduk dengan wajah muram di kursi samping ranjang, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang menunggunya tersadar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi lemah, memegang kepalanya dan mengernyit, masih terasa pusing.

Jimin menatapnya tajam, tampak tidak suka dengan pemandangan Yoongi yang mengernyit kesakitan.

"Kau hamil," gumamnya datar.

"Oh," Yoongi terkesiap, otomatis langsung memegang perutnya dan menutupinya dengan gerakan melindungi.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandangan Yoongi dan ekspresi wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata Jimin sampai hampir terduduk dari ranjang. Tetapi rasa pusing langsung menghantamnya, hingga dia terbaring lagi.

"Apa katamu Jimin?" Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya. Dia tahu lelaki ini memang kejam. Tetapi meminta Yoongi mengugurkan kandungannya, yang adalah darah dagingnya sendiri benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu, kau harus menggugurkannya segera, Yoongi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Tunjukkan eksistensi kalian sebagai pembaca ini, yo?

Thankyu~

 **Jimsnoona.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

Remake fanfiction from **'Sleep With The Devil'**

Karya **Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _**'**_ _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ karya **Santhy Agatha**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 15

"Tidak!" Yoongi berseru. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, tangannya langsung melindungi perutnya. Yoongi tidak tahu bagaimana perempuan hamil, dia memang tidak punya pengalaman, tetapi begitu sadar bahwa ada bayi yang tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam tubuhnya, Yoongi langsung tahu bahwa ada sebuah ikatan di antara mereka, bahwa seorang ibu secara alami akan melindungi anaknya.

"Kau harus membunuhku dulu kalau kau berniat melaksanakan niatmu itu Park Jimin! Aku tidak tahu kegilaan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu, tapi kau seharusnya malu. Anak ini adalah darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau berniat membunuhnya bahkan sebelum dia tumbuh!" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan kesakitan pilunya.

"Aku tidak bisa Yoongi, aku tidak bisa kalau kau hamil!" lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dan berdiri menyeberangi ruangan, menuangkan _brandy_ untuknya dan meneguk cairan keras itu dalam sekali teguk. Ketika membanting gelasnya dan menatap Yoongi, matanya menyala-nyala,

"Suga, dia sempat hamil kau tahu, kemudian keguguran…" Yoongi tercekat ketika akhirnya topik itu dilepaskan oleh Jimin.

Nama Suga seakan tabu untuk diucapkan ketika Yoongi masuk ke rumah ini sebagai Nyonya Park. Dan sekarang Jimin sendiriah yang mengangkat topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tetapi kondisiku dan Suga berbeda, aku sehat-sehat saja…"

"Yang tidak orang lain ketahui adalah Suga hamil lagi setelah keguguran itu," Mata Jimin nyalang, ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu, seakan tidak menyadari ada Yoongi di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia membuatku lengah dan hamil lagi. Demi Tuhan aku sudah berusaha agar dia tidak hamil lagi, aku bahkan sudah membuat janji temu dengan dokter untuk operasi _vasektomi_. Tapi Suga berhasil hamil lagi dan dengan keras kepala dia menyimpan rahasia itu dariku dan semua orang. Takut kalau kami mengetahuinya dia akan meminta kami menggugurkannya," Nafas Jimin tercekat,

"Ketika dia meninggal seperti tidur di atas ranjang, dokter baru mengetahui dan mengatakan padaku bahwa Suga sudah hamil tiga bulan. Kehamilannya itulah yang memperburuk kondisinya dan membuatnya semakin lemah. Kehamilan itu yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi aku tidak sama dengan Suga, Jimin." Yoongi menyela, berusaha mengembalikan Jimin ke masa kini.

"Aku sehat dan kuat dan bayi ini tidak akan membebaniku."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kehamilanmu!" Jimin menyela marah, dan ketika menyadari wajah Yoongi memucat karena suaranya yang meninggi, Jimin memperlembut suaranya, tatapannya memohon.

"Aku minta padamu Yoongi, gugurkan bayi itu. Tidak akan pernah ada bayi di rumah ini, tidak akan pernah ada bayi di pernikahan kita. Aku tidak menginginkan bayi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dada Yoongi bergemuruh oleh perasaan yang bercampur aduk, teganya Jimin dan betapa egoisnya dia! Betapapun Jimin merasakan trauma dan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam atas kehamilan Yoongi, seharusnya lelaki itu sadar kalau yang ada di perut Yoongi ini adalah darah dagingnya, anaknya!

Sebegitu tidak berharganyakah Yoongi di mata Jimin sehingga dia harus mengorbankan janin yang dikandungnya atas nama kenangan Jimin kepada Suga di Masa lalu?

"Tidak Jimin," Yoongi menegakkan dagu, menahankan sakit hatinya yang meluap-luap.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengugurkan bayi ini apapapun alasannya, meskipun kau hanya menganggapnya sampah…" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan terluka yang dalam,

"Meskipun kau melupakan fakta bahwa dia ada karena dirimu juga… dia adalah anakku, dan sekarang dia bertumbuh di dalam diriku. Seperti yang kubilang kepadamu tadi, kalau kau memaksakan kehendakmu kepadaku, kalau aku sampai kehilangan anak ini karena kesengajaanmu, maka yang kau dapatkan adalah kematianku."

Jimin tertegun mendengar ancaman Yoongi itu, dia menatap Yoongi dan menyadari perempuan itu terluka. Jimin terlalu terburu-buru mengucapkan isi hatinya, dan itu melukai Yoongi. Dengan frustrasi diacaknya rambutnya setengah marah.

"Dengar Yoongi, jangan kekanak-kanakan, kalau kau hanya ingin menentangku…"

"Aku tidak ingin menentangmu!" Yoongi setengah berteriak, kali ini emosinya pecah dan berderai. "Aku tidak peduli perasaanmu atas masa lalumu dengan Suga, tetapi aku sekarang ada di sini, hidup dan bernafas saat ini. Dan kau memaksaku untuk menggugurkan anakku! Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan selain melindungi anakku sekuat tenaga? Anakmu juga!"

 _'_ _Anakmu juga.'_

Kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dada Jimin hingga membuatnya mengernyit. Anaknya juga… Tetapi anak itu bisa menjadi pembunuh, Jimin pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan jika dia harus mengalaminya lagi…

"Mungkin nanti kau akan berubah pikiran."

"Tidak akan Jimin." Yoongi menyentuh kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut lagi. Dan Jimin menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cemas, "Apakah kau pusing lagi?"

"Ya," Yoongi mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanmu air," Jimin menuang air itu ke dalam gelas dan duduk ditepi ranjang, lalu menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Yoongi,

"Ini… minumlah."

Yoongi menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya. Setelah selesai Jimin meletakkan gelas itu kembali di tepi ranjang. Mereka diam di sana dalam keheningan, saling bertatapan. Biasanya suasana tidak secanggung ini. Biasanya setiap malam Jimin langsung mengajaknya masuk kamar dengan bergairah yang berlanjut dengan percintaan yang luar biasa dan mereka langsung tertidur sampai pagi. Tetapi sekarang keadaan berbeda. Jimin tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan dengan bercinta. Dan pembicaraan tadi ternyata telah menguras emosi mereka berdua.

Yoongi-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan,

"Kau ingin tidur?"

Jimin menatap ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Sisi miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya memudahkan Jimin untuk berbaring. Lelaki itu berbaring di sebelahnya dengan tenang tanpa suara, hanya suara berdesir kain yang bergesekan.

Lama mereka berdua berbaring dengan mata yang nyalang, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelap tertelan tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya suasana begitu dingin, Jimin seolah tidak mau membahas percakapan mereka semalam, tetapi walaupun begitu, Yoongi tetap waspada. Mengingat sifat Jimin, tidak menutup kemungkinan lelaki itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk melaksanakan keinginannya. Dengan memasukkan obat penggugur di minumannya misalnya, siapa yang tahu?

Mengingat lelaki itu pernah membiarkan minumannya dicampuri obat oleh Hoseok.

Yoongi mengelus perutnya dan mengernyit sedih, meskipun bayi ini tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya, meskipun perasaannya sekarang terluka karena Jimin lebih mementingkan kenangannya akan Suga daripada dirinya yang sekarang ada dan hidup di depannya, Yoongi harus berusaha tegar dan kuat, demi anak ini. Anak yang tengah dikandungnya.

"Anda akan mempertahankan anak itu kan?" suara Hoseok menyentakkan Yoongi dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu sedang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dan mencoba tersenyum, Hoseok sangat baik dan sopan padanya ketika dia memasuki rumah ini. Hoseok pulalah yang menjelaskan kepadanya kebenaran dan merubah semua pandangannya akan Jimin.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Kau harus berhadapan denganku dulu kalau kau ingin mencelakai anak ini."

Senyum terukir di bibir Hoseok, "Tidak nyonya, Tuan Jimin tidak pernah menyuruh saya mencelakai anak itu. Bahkan jika tuan Jimin menyuruhpun, saya akan menolak, anak itu adalah keturunan Park yang harus saya hormati pula."

Kelegaan meliputi hati Yoongi, setidaknya ada orang yang mau membela anaknya. Kemudian Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan ragu,

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa Suga meninggal karena dia mencoba mengandung untuk kedua kalinya?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi hati-hati dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya tahu, setelah kematian nyonya Suga. Hal itulah yang menghancurkan Tuan Jimin, bahwa dia sebenarnya berkontribusi dalam kematian Nyonya Suga. Nyonya Suga bisa hidup lebih lama seandainya tidak hamil…" Hoseok menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Yoongi lembut.

"Saya harap Anda memahami perasaan Tuan Jimin."

"Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Suga, dia menganggapku sama seperti Suga," Yoongi memejamkan matanya pedih.

"Anak ini anaknya, tetapi dia menyuruhku mengugurkannya," Hoseok menatap perut Yoongi dan tatapannya melembut di sana.

"Saya yakin Tuan Jimin tidak pernah menganggap Anda sebagai pengganti Nyonya Suga. Jika dia hanya menganggap Anda sebagai boneka pengganti, dia tidak akan menunjukkan emosinya kepada Anda. Anda tidak akan diperlakukan olehnya dengan begitu hormat, yang bisa saya katakan, apa yang dilakukan Tuan Jimin adalah karena dia peduli kepada Anda."

Peduli kepadanya?

Bagaimana bisa?

Jimin menyuruhnya menggugurkan anaknya. Bagaimana bisa itu disebut suatu kepedulian?

"Tuan Jimin menginginkan anak itu digugurkan karena dia mencemaskan keselamatan Anda. Dia takut Anda akan celaka dan meninggal seperti Suga, dia takut kehilangan Anda." Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan tak percaya.

"Dia tak mungkin takut kehilanganku."

"Percayalah kepada saya," Hoseok tersenyum lembut.

"Tuan Jimin memang tidak pernah pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tetapi kalau memperhatikan Anda akan tahu,"

Hoseok membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berpamitan dan meninggalkan Yoongi dalam keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kau sudah berubah pikiran tentang usulanmu semalam?" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang baru saja memasuki kamar, tidak biasanya Jimin memasuki kamar sedemikian larut, dan lelaki itu tampak lelah.

Jimin menatap Yoongi sekilas, lalu melepas pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ketika keluar dari sana, lelaki itu tampak segar dengan piyama abu-abunya.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lalu membuatmu marah-marah sepanjang malam," dengan kasar Jimin menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah, kemudian melempar handuk itu dan menatap Yoongi.

"Kau pasti akan keras kepala dan tetap pada pendirianmu, mempertahankan anak itu."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menerima kemauan konyolmu untuk menggugurkan anak ini karena anak ini tidak bersalah."

"Kita akan berdebat lagi malam ini ya," Jimin mendesah lelah.

"Aku lelah Yoongi, yang aku tahu, anak ini akan melukaimu lalu membunuhmu."

"Jimin," seru Yoongi setengah marah.

"Dia hanya janin kecil yang tidak berdaya!"

"Oke!" lelaki itu membentak, tampak tak tahan dengan semua perdebatan mereka.

"Silakan, lanjutkan kehamilanmu itu… tetapi…" mata Jimin menajam,

"Kalau sampai kau kenapa-kenapa gara-gara kehamilan ini, aku tidak akan berkompromi lagi."

Jimin mengalah. Yoongi terpana, sebelumnya Jimin tidak pernah mengalah secepat itu. Yoongi tadi sudah mempersiapkan argumen yang panjang, pembelaan mati-matian, bahkan ancaman putus asa menyangkut kehamilannya ini. Dan Jimin semudah itu mengalah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" Jimin menatap Yoongi marah, tampak tak nyaman dengan tatapan takjub Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi merona, "Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tetapi aku punya satu syarat," gumam Jimin tenang, seolah-olah baru mengingatnya.

Yoongi terkesiap dan menatap Jimin waspada, dan reaksi itu membuat Jimin menahan tawanya.

"Tenang Yoongi, kau tegang seperti senar yang akan putus, aku tidak sedang akan menjatuhkan bom ke kepalamu."

"Apa syaratmu?" Pandangan Jimin berubah sensual.

"Aku tidak mau kehamilan itu menggangguku jika aku menginginkanmu."

Pipi Yoongi memerah, tersipu sekaligus marah atas kata-kata egois Jimin. Jangan-jangan itu adalah salah satu usaha Jimin mengganggu kehamilannya…

"Baik," Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba terlihat menantang.

"Asalkan kau melakukannya dengan lembut dan tidak melukai bayiku." Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika dia akhirnya menatap Yoongi, matanya menyala dengan sensual.

"Apakah kau masih pusing seperti semalam?" Yoongi tidak pusing lagi. Tetapi kearoganan Jimin yang tersirat itu membuatnya ingin menantangnya. Jimin pasti akan bercinta dengannya ketika Yoongi sudah tidak pusing. Dan Yoongi tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan mampu menolak pesona gairah Jimin.

Dengan berpura-pura dia memegang kepalanya, mengernyit pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku masih pusing."

"Benarkah?" Jimin menatapnya tajam bercampur kecemasan.

"Kau sudah minum obat penambah darah dari dokter? Mereka bilang kau kurang darah."

"Sudah…" sedikit geli Yoongi melirik Jimin, tetap berusaha berakting kesakitan.

Lelaki itu menatap Yoongi lama dan intens, tampak menggertakkan gigi. Semula Yoongi bingung kenapa, tetapi ketika dia melirik ke bawah, dia menyadari bahwa Jimin sudah siap, keras, dan bergairah di sana.

Lelaki itu sudah begitu bergairah, dan Yoongi tinggal bilang ya, lalu mereka akan bercinta di ranjang dengan penuh gairah seperti biasa…

Tetapi tidak! Yoongi tidak akan membuat itu begitu mudah bagi Jimin, Yoongi ingin menghukum Jimin karena hatinya masih sakit atas usulan Jimin untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Aku pusing sekali," Yoongi sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Aku mau tidur," Dengan gerakan sakit dibuat-buat Yoongi mengangkat selimut ke bahunya dan membuat posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Jimin hanya berdiri sejenak di tengah ruangan itu dan menatap Yoongi. Dia sudah dua hari tak bercinta dengan isterinya itu karena biasanya setiap hari. Dan itu semua karena kehamilan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana? Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Yoongi yang sedang sakit kan?

Sedikit mendesah, merasakan kejantanannya yang begitu keras sampai terasa nyeri. Jimin melangkah ke ranjang dan membaringkan diri, tetapi Sialan! Dia tidak bisa tidur, gairah terlalu menggelegak di dalam dirinya, meminta dipuaskan.

"Jimin," suara Yoongi menggugah penyiksaan yang dialaminya.

"Apa Yoongi?" Jimin menjawab kasar.

Diam-diam Yoongi tersenyum mendengar nada tersiksa dalam suara Jimin. Rasakan kau, Tuan Park Jimin yang arogan, soraknya dalam hati,

"Aku… aku pusing…, maukah kau memijit kepala dan pundakku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Siapa yg ngedukung Yoongi buat ngehukum Jimin kayak gitu? xD Biar tau rasa si Jimin.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yg udah nyempetin review, fave sama follow. Fast update kan ini? serba salah juga Jims di sini, fast update eh pada ketinggalan, giliran updatenya lama banyak yg nagih. Yasudahlah, tengah tengah aja ya.

Rnr pwease? :3

thankyu.

 **Jimsnoona.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

Remake fanfiction from **'Sleep With The Devil'**

Karya **Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **MinYoon version ©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _**'**_ _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ karya **Santhy Agatha**. Jims sedikit menambahkan pada chapter ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 16

Mata Jimin menyala ketika menatap mata Yoongi. Perempuan ini menatapnya tanpa dosa. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa permintaannya ini menambah penderitaan Jimin?

Memijit Yoongi? Dalam kondisi bergairah dan ingin dipuaskan seperti ini? Bagaimana Jimin bisa menahan diri, ketika jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan kulit Yoongi di tangannya?

"Oke, berbaliklah," Jimin menggeram lagi.

Yoongi tidak pernah meminta tolong kepadanya dan kalau Yoongi melakukannya, itu berarti Yoongi benar-benar kesakitan.

Jemari Jimin bergerak menyentuh kepala Yoongi, ke helaian rambut seperti sutera yang terasa lembut di jemarinya. Helaian itu biasanya adalah tempat Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya ketika dia mencapai orgasmenya yang luar biasa nikmat di atas tubuh isterinya…

 _Sial!_

 _Jangan pikirkan tentang itu, Man!_

Jimin memijit dan seolah belum cukup siksaannya, selama proses itu, Yoongi terus menerus mendesah keenakan karena pijatan Jimin. Bahkan kadang mengerang, persis seperti erangannya ketika Jimin mencumbunya, dan itu luar biasa menyiksanya. Kejantanan Jimin sudah berdenyut-denyut dan Jimin merasa dirinya hampir meledak karena gairah, gairahnya kepada Yoongi.

"Sudah cukup?"

"Aku masih sedikit pusing di sisi ini," Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, memamerkan pundaknya yang hangat dan halus, membuat Jimin ingin mengigit lembut di bagian lunak sebelah sana…

 _Sial, sial, sial!_

Sambil terus memijit Yoongi, Jimin menyumpah terus menerus dalam hati, Kemudian ketika Yoongi tampak santai, Jimin melepaskan pijitannya dengan hati-hati.

Bagus. Yoongi sudah tertidur. Sekarang mungkin dia akan mandi dengan air dingin, kalau tidak dia akan terbakar semalaman di atas ranjang ini. Menderita karena tak terpuaskan. Dengan tak kalah hati-hati, Jimin bergerak turun dari ranjang, hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Jimin."

Hampir saja Jimin mengerang mendengar panggilan Yoongi,

"Apa Yoongi?" desis Jimin serak.

"Sekarang aku sudah tak pusing lagi."

Hening.

Jimin tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Yoongi, dia langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang, sepenuh gairahnya.

"Bagus," bisiknya parau lalu membalikkan tubuh Yoongi dan melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun.

Gairahnya yang menggelegak tidak ditahan-tahannya lagi, Jimin menyentuh Yoongi di mana-mana, menikmati kepemilikannya atas tubuh isterinya, menikmati betapa tubuh Yoongi yang lembut dan hangat itu menggelenyar di setiap sentuhannya.

Jimin mengecup seluruh tubuh Yoongi dengan penuh gairah membara, memberikan beribu tanda kemerahan, sebagai bukti hak milik di setiap inchi tubuh Yoongi dengan isapan kuatnya. Dan yang bisa Yoongi lakukan tak lain hanyalah meloloskan desahannya saat tangan kekar Jimin menyentuhnya semakin intim.

Payudara Yoongi tampak lebih berisi, mungkin karena kehamilannya. Ketika akan menyentuhnya seperti biasanya, Jimin tertegun dan menatap Yoongi,

"Apakah aku akan menyakitimu?" Yoongi tersenyum meminta pengertian.

"Sedikit nyeri di bagian situ," desahnya pelan sembari menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lelaki itu hanya mengecup ujung payudaranya dengan sangat lembut, lalu memainkannya dengan lidahnya secara hati-hati, tangannya turun ke bawah dan menyentuh pusat kewanitaan Yoongi yang basah dan panas, menemukan bahwa Yoongi sudah siap dan bergairah untuknya.

Dengan menahan dirinya, Jimin menindih Yoongi dan menyatukan tubuhnya, menempel erat tanpa jarak yang tersisa, Jimin berusaha menahan diri supaya berhati-hati, karena isterinya ini sedang hamil.

Ya ampun!

Tubuh mereka menyatu dengan sempurna, hingga Jimin bergerak selembut yang dia bisa. Akan tetapi gairah sungguh menyala-nyala di seluruh aliran darah dan napasnya ketika akhirnya Yoongi mencapai puncak _orgasme_ yang begitu tinggi, membawanya juga terjun bebas ke dalam jurang kepuasan yang amat dalam melampaui Samudera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Jimin mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Menoleh sesaat untuk melihat keadaan isteri cantiknya yang masih tetap sama, Yoongi berada dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kehamilan isteri cantiknya sudah memasuki bulan trimester akhir yang tentu saja membuat perutnya makin membuncit.

Dalam pengawasannya selama ini Yoongi baik-baik saja, walaupun Jimin sempat kewalahan saat isterinya tengah mengalami masa _ngidam_ yang cukup menyiksa dirinya. Alih-alih Yoongi pernah menyembunyikan acara _ngidam_ nya namun Hoseok sebagai pegawai setianya akan dengan senang hati membeberkan semuanya kepada Jimin.

Pernah suatu ketika Yoongi meminta Hoseok membelikan _jajanan_ kaki lima pada sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin. Yoongi bersikeras akan membelinya jika Hoseok melakukan sebuah penolakan, akan tetapi Yoongi merasa senang begitu Hoseok mau menurutinya. Dan tentu saja membuat Jimin sedikit emosi mendengar pelaporan hal tersebut.

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, Jimin tetap seperti biasanya dengan sifat ketidakpeduliannya terhadap kehamilan Yoongi. Ada saat dimana Yoongi meminta hal yang cukup mencengangkan baginya. Jimin bisa melihat jika wanita itu tampak ragu meminta satu hal itu kepadanya, permintaan Yoongi yang kini menjadi suatu rutinitasnya setelah bangun tidur dan di saat-saat tertentu.

"Ngh…" gumaman halus itu menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunan panjangnya, itu suara Yoongi yang masih setengah sadar.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaan itu Jimin berikan dengan konotasi yang datar, membuat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dengan ulasan senyum tipisnya.

"Jimin… sepertinya,"

"Aku tahu…" Jimin mendekat kearah Yoongi, gesturnya yang sedikit ragu mulai menghapus jarak di antara keduanya.

 _Yeah_ , permintaan Yoongi yang sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan di masa kehamilannya yang entah bisa disebut acara _ngidam_ nya atau tidak. Sebelumnya Jimin memang melakukan penolakan hebat, namun dengan segala keluh kesah Yoongi yang dilaporkan dengan Hoseok membuat hatinya seakan terenyuh begitu saja. Yoongi hanya meminta suaminya mengelus perut buncitnya setelah ia terbangun di pagi hari. Dengan berat hati Jimin mau mengabulkannya.

"Suamiku yang terbaik…" Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak saat tangan Jimin mengelus daerah perutnya secara sensual.

Sentuhan Jimin pada perut buncitnya membuat pikirannya begitu tenang. Hati Yoongi berbunga melihat Jimin yang mulai menunjukkan adanya perubahan walaupun hanya sedikit. Akan tetapi pergerakkan janin di dalam rahimnya yang secara tiba-tiba membuat Jimin menghentikan perbuatannya dan mulai menghindarinya.

"Aku harus berangkat."

Jika seperti itu yang Yoongi lakukan hanyalah tersenyum maklum, Jimin memang begitu perhatian dengan caranya sendiri. Hubungan mereka membaik kembali meskipun sedikit kaku. Dan semakin bertambah usia kehamilannya, Yoongi menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi suaminya. Ya, Yoongi menyadarinya ketika dia merindukan Jimin saat lelaki itu tidak ada di sisinya.

Astaga…

Merindukan Park Jimin adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Yoongi, tetapi itu memang terjadi.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu, sekarang perut Yoongi sudah benar-benar buncit dan gerakannya lamban. Yoongi bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat lututnya sendiri karena terhalang oleh perutnya. Dengan lembut Yoongi mengusap perutnya, mungkin karena anak ini, mungkin juga karena perubahan hormon. Yoongi tidak tahu, yang pasti setiap dia ada di dekat Jimin, perasaannya menjadi hangat tak menentu arah.

Oh, Jimin masih sama, begitu dingin, kaku dan menakutkan bagi para pegawai hingga rekan-rekan kerjanya, sekaligus begitu penuh kasih sayang di ranjang mereka.

Gaya bercinta Jimin berubah sejak Yoongi hamil. Bahkan ketika usia kehamilan Yoongi beranjak makin tua, lelaki itu tidak menyentuh Yoongi lagi, sama sekali! Dia hanya mengusap lembut perut Yoongi sebelum mereka beranjak tidur. Dan meskipun masih belum kelihatan bisa menerima kehamilan Yoongi, setidaknya Jimin terlihat mencoba berkompromi dengannya.

Benarkah Jimin sebenarnya mencemaskan Yoongi?

Benarkah Jimin sebenarnya tidak menganggap Yoongi sebagai boneka pengganti Suga?

Jawabannya Yoongi tidak tahu sama sekali. Memikirkan itu semua membuat dadanya terasa seperti diremukkan secara paksa, begitu sakit dan sesak. Teringat akan sikap Jimin selama kehamilannya, lelaki itu memang bersikap lembut dan baik kepadanya tetapi lelaki itu selalu berpura-pura bahwa kehamilan Yoongi tidak ada.

Yoongi tahu Jimin seperti memperhatikannya. Pernah di suatu siang, ketika Yoongi membawa buku-buku yang berat untuk dibawa ke kamarnya, dari sekelebat matanya, Yoongi tahu bahwa Jimin sudah akan berdiri untuk membantunya mengangkat buku-buku itu, tetapi tertahan karena Hoseok sudah membantunya duluan.

Pernah juga Yoongi membaca buku tentang kehamilan dan persalinan di ranjang, tetapi Jimin bahkan tidak mau meliriknya dan berpura-pura tidur. Yoongi juga teringat ketika usia kandungannya lima bulan, Jimin pernah memeluknya dalam tidur, mereka bercumbu siap untuk bercinta, kemudian bayi itu menendang terasa begitu kencang hingga menohok ke perut Jimin, lelaki itu langsung mundur, mengucapkan berbagai alasan kemudian beranjak pergi.

 _Sebegitu paranoidkah Jimin dengan kehamilannya?_

 _Sebegitu takutkah Jimin dengan bayi ini?_

Bukankah keberhasilan Yoongi mengandung bayi ini hingga usia sembilan bulan tanpa permasalahan yang berarti sebenarnya sudah bisa membuktikan kepada Jimin bahwa Yoongi adalah calon ibu yang kuat dan sehat?

"Padahal kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Nak," Yoongi mengusap perutnya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan ayahmu yang konyol itu."

"Nyonya, ada yang ingin bertemu," Hoseok tiba-tiba muncul di pintu, mengalihkan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

Jungkook muncul di belakang Hoseok, menggendong anak kecil yang begitu tampan, mungkin baru berusia dua tahun. Anak itu seperti malaikat dengan mata hitam kelamnya yang menyala-nyala, mata Taehyung sekali.

"Aku dengar tanggal kelahiran pangeran kecil ini sudah dekat, dua minggu lagi ya?" Jungkook masuk, meletakkan Taejung dengan lembut di sofa dan memeluk Yoongi.

Sejak pernikahannya dengan Jimin, Yoongi bersahabat erat dengan Jungkook, dan Jimin membiarkannya karena memang Jungkook adalah satu-satunya teman Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, sayang?" mereka duduk di sofa berhadap-hadapan, mata Jungkook menatap ke perut Yoongi yang terlihat membuncit.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga diri, awal-awal kehamilan adalah saat-saat yang paling penting."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "semoga anak ini kuat, aku hanya merasa pusing-pusing dan mual setiap saat."

Jungkook tertawa, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika mengandung Taejung, tapi di awal kehamilan bukan di akhir kehamilan," dengan sayang dia melirik putera pertamanya yang sekarang sudah melompat dari sofa dan asyik bermain-main di karpet dengan balok-balok yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Rahasianya ada pada teh mint dan biskuit asin, makan itu setiap bangun pagi dan kau akan bisa mengatasi _morning sick_ mu, Yoongi."

"Terima kasih Jungkook,"

Yoongi menyentuh lengan Jungkook, benar-benar tulus dengan ucapannya. Berhari-hari dilewatkannya bersama Jimin yang selalu bersikap bahwa bayi itu tak pernah ada di perut Yoongi, kini rasanya begitu menyenangkan bisa bercakap-cakap berbagi keluhannya dengan teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Jungkook menatap Yoongi prihatin, "bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

Jungkook tahu kisah tentang Suga tentu saja.

Yoongi mendesah,

"Dia bersikap seolah-olah anak ini tidak ada, Dan dia… tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi aku… Aku jadi tidak yakin apakah aku hanya pengganti Suga atau..."

"Yoongi," Jungkook menyela dengan lembut.

"Terkadang ada laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan cinta dengan kata-kata. Kau sendiri, pernahkah kau mengungkapkan cinta kepada Jimin?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia akan menggilasku begitu saja kalau aku mengatakannya," pipi Yoongi merah padam.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Dan apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Yoongi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Yoongi memegang pipinya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Perasaanku berubah, dulu aku begitu membencinya, tetapi kemudian aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan demi kenyataan, bahwa dia bukan seperti yang aku kira… Lalu aku memandangnya dengan lebih baik… sekarang bahkan aku merindukannya ketika dia tidak ada, apakah itu cinta, Jungkook?"

Senyum Jungkook melembut, "Aku pernah ada di posisi di saat aku bertanya-tanya tentang perasaanku, rasanya memang membingungkan Yoongi. Kuharap kau menyadari perasaanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau meminta Jimin menjelaskan perasaannya."

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian serangan kram itu datang. Hanya sekejap seperti hantaman yang begitu keras. Ketika Yoongi menggerakkan tubuhnya, hantaman itu terasa lagi. Lebih keras dan menyakitkan. Lalu dia merasakan basah, basah yang aneh.

Dia mendengar suara Jungkook yang terkesiap dan mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook ke tengah pahanya… di sana, merembes begitu banyak darah yang menembus hingga pakaiannya.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, apakah bayinya akan lahir lebih cepat dari taksiran persalinannya? Tetapi setahu Yoongi proses kelahiran bayi tidaklah seperti ini, biasanya didahului dengan pecahnya air ketuban atau keluarnya lendir bercampur darah… bukan pendarahan dalam jumlah seperti ini.

Ketika merasakan hantaman rasa sakit yang terus menerus memukul perutnya, Yoongi mengernyitkan matanya, darah itu terus mengucur. Terus, dan terus hingga membasahi roknya. Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini!

"Oh Tuhan, Yoongi, aku harus memanggil ambulan!"

Hoseok langsung datang dengan sigap, begitu pula para pelayan, tetapi mengalirnya darah yang begitu banyak membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

Kegelapan langsung menelannya, membuat Yoongi tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jimin menerima telepon itu, dia sedang berada ditengah meeting penting. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung melupakan semuanya dan meluncur secepat dia bisa ke rumah sakit tempat Yoongi katanya dibawa.

Tergesa-gesa Jimin berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan hampir bertabrakan dengan Hoseok. Napas Jimin terengah dan menatap Hoseok yang tampak pucat dan cemas, Jimin melihat darah. Darah di lengan dan baju Hoseok yang kebetulan berwarna putih.

"Kenapa ada darah di bajumu," suara Jimin bergetar, menahan perasaan cemas yang membuat pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana.

"Nyonya… nyonya perdarahan, saya menggendongnya…"

 _Perdarahan?! Kenapa ada darah?_

Mau tak mau ingatan Jimin melayang ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Suga mengalami keguguran, pendarahan yang sama.

"Di mana Yoongi?!"

"Dokter masih menanganinya Tuan."

"Jimin," suara Jungkook yang lembut mengalihkannya.

"Kondisi Yoongi mendekati kritis karena darahnya terus mengalir, dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan posisi plasentanya yang menutupi jalan lahir dan mengakibatkan perdarahan. Mereka sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya."

"Bagaimana dengan Yoongi?" suara Jimin bagaikan erangan menahan siksaan.

"Yoongi tidak sadarkan diri sejak dibawa ke ambulan, Jimin." Jungkook memandang Jimin cemas,

"Mereka sedang berusaha di dalam sana," Jungkook menoleh pada ruang operasi di sudut dengan lampu merah yang menyala di atasnya.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa."

 _Berdoa?_

Jimin sudah lama tidak berdoa, dia pernah berdoa sebelumnya. Jiwanya yang kelam ini dulunya putih bersih. Percaya bahwa yang namanya Tuhan itu ada dan selalu tersedia untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Tuhan ternyata tidak ada ketika Suga yang dulu dicintainya meregang nyawa. Tuhan tidak ada. Itulah yang dipercaya Jimin setelah menguburkan Suga, sekaligus menguburkan seluruh kepercayaan yang dulunya pernah di pegangnya.

Jimin membuang hatinya, menjadi manusia berjiwa kelam yang jahat, dan kemudian lama- kelamaan wataknya berubah menjadi kejam. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh belas kasihan Jimin, tidak ada lagi.

Sampai ayah Yoongi datang dan menunjukkan foto anaknya untuk ditawarkan padanya. Jimin menyadari kemiripan itu, meskipun penampilan Yoongi di foto sangat berbeda dengan Suga, dengan kacamata tebal dan potongan rambut kunonya. Jimin tidak menampik, ketika membuat perjanjian pernikahan di usia Yoongi yang ke dua puluh lima itu murni karena ingin menjadikan Yoongi sebagai pengganti Suga.

Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa Jimin jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi, entah sejak kapan Jimin tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak dia selalu menerima foto-foto hasil pengintaian dari Hoseok yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Yoongi telah berkembang menjadi perempuan yang mandiri. Mungkin setelah percintaan yang dahsyat di malam pertama itu, atau mungkin juga setelah perkawinan mereka, Jimin tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu pasti, Yoongi tersimpan di hatinya. Hati yang dulu sudah dia buang dan ternyata selama ini hatinya masih ada di sana, menunggu untuk diisi kembali.

Dan sekarang, isteri dan anaknya sedang meregang nyawa di ruang operasi. Dan yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanyalah menunggu di sini seperti orang bodoh.

Isteri dan anaknya astaga! Bahkan Jimin selalu menutup mata, berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak mengakui keberadaan anak itu, selalu mengalihkan mata ketika menatap perut Yoongi yang semakin dan semakin membuncit setiap harinya. Yoongi berjuang sendirian selama masa-masa kehamilannya.

Sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya ketika Suga mengandung, dia merawatnya, dia menjaganya di setiap langkahnya. Memastikan Suga sehat dan bahagia di setiap detiknya. Dan sekarang, kepada Yoongi, isterinya yang sesungguhnya sangat dicintainya, Jimin telah berbuat luar biasa jahat. Bagaimana jika nanti tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya?

 _Tuhan…_

 _Jika Engkau benar-benar ada, Aku rela berdoa di setiap detiknya demi keselamatan Yoongi._

"Kalau Yoongi tidak dapat diselamatkan," Suara Jimin tertelan di tenggorokannya.

"Aku belum pernah bilang kalau aku mencintainya."

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur Tuannya yang sedang cemas. Sementara Jungkook diam-diam menyusut air matanya. Jadi lelaki ini, yang katanya begitu kejam dan jahat, ternyata mencintai isterinya dengan segenap perasaan yang ia miliki.

Dengan sepenuh hatinya Jungkook berdoa,

' _Kau harus hidup Yoongi, suamimu di sini, mencemaskanmu. Dia kelihatan sangat menderita, dulu dia jahat dan kejam dengan hati yang hitam, tetapi kau telah sedikit demi sedikit mengangkatnya ke dalam cahaya. Dan kalau kau meninggalkannya, mungkin dia akan terpuruk lagi, jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih kelam.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Ada yang mau usul apa nama yang cocok buat anaknya Jimin dan Yoongi? Kemarin yang minta Yoongi nya ngidam (GitARMY), sudah Jims tambahin seuprit ya. maapkeun kalau mengecewakan.

Btw Jims bingung nentuin kasus Yoongi di sini. Kayaknya sih _Plasenta Previa_. Tapi aslinya mbak santhy pake nambahin rasa sakit nyeri hebat sedangkan buat diagnosis _Plasenta Previa_ gak ada nyeri hebat. Gak ada detail pastinya juga makanya Jims apus bagian nyeri kesakitannya Yoongi xD

Makasih banyak yang sudah mau nongol di chapter kemaren.

 **Thanks to (Reviewers ch 15) :**

 **hannvv; gbrlchnerklhn; XiayuweLiu; bbihunminkook; Amelia307; Verver52; Jang Taeyoung: Diy94; INDRIARMY; vkris; GitARMY; DBSJYJ; Han Hyeji; siscaMinstalove; ayu andini; Cupid; peachpetals; AprilKimVTae; mas seungcheol; naranari II; Prasetyo Hestina845; 12; Yoonginugget; viertwin; 07; Guesteu; JonginDO; mari kim; rossadilla17; bizzleSTarxo; NanaKim7; yxxn; MINSEPHINEPARK9995; 95oppars; syub0393; mysuga; Vanillalovers; retna93; Guest; Reny Minyoon; annisadamayanti54; G'selviana851; sopiyuliawati15; GustiAyuArie; ut4; Wu Zhiyan; dyahsekar; Hanami96; Nyonya Jung; crownacre; aliens; BLUEFIRE0805; youngv97; vkookloveme; kurokuroninja; Guest; d14napink.**

Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kelewat atau salah penulisan dalam usernamenya. Okay, bersediakah kalian nongol di kotak review lagi?

Sankyu :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

Remake fanfiction from **'Sleep With The Devil'**

Karya **Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **MinYoon version ©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _**'**_ _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ karya **Santhy Agatha**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 17

Entah sudah berapa jam waktu yang dibuang untuk proses operasi yang menyiksa itu, membuat Jimin duduk di sana dengan seluruh tubuh menegang dan tersiksa lahir maupun bathinnya. Hoseok masih menungguinya di sana, sementara Jungkook sudah berpamitan, karena puteranya membutuhkannya. Jungkook bilang akan kembali besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar tangis bayi. Tangisan bayi yang sangat kuat dan keras, seakan memompa seluruh udara yang ada ke dalam paru-parunya untuk bernapas. Jimin terkesiap dan saling berpandangan dengan Hoseok, tubuhnya makin menegang. Apakah itu suara anaknya?

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala hijau dan tak lama dari itu seorang perawat keluar, memanggil namanya, "Tuan Park Jimin."

Jimin diajak masuk ke ruangan dalam di bagian ruang persiapan operasi, yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tunggu dengan ruang operasi.

"Ini Putera anda Tuan Jimin, kami menunjukkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia dibawa ke kamar bayi."

Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah-olah memprotes kenapa dia direnggut dari kehangatan yang nyaman di perut ibundanya ke dunia yang penuh marabahaya ini.

Jimin mengamati bayi itu dengan takjub, mahluk kecil tak berdaya itu, yang selama ini tumbuh di perut Yoongi, darah dagingnya, yang tumbuh dari percintaannya dengan Yoongi. Makhluk itu begitu tak berdaya, dan ingatan bahwa Jimin memusuhinya dulu terasa begitu konyol. Anak laki-laki ini anaknya. Buah cintanya dengan Yoongi.

Untuk sesaat Jimin merasakan ada getaran hebat pada jantungnya, matanya menatap anaknya dengan penuh detail. Ada rasa penyesalan yang menyelinap di hatinya mengingat kembali saat dulu ia menolak keras kehadiran buah hatinya itu.

Sang Perawat menunjukkan alat kelamin bayi tersebut kepada Jimin, seorang anak laki-laki yang sehat. Dan wajahnya itu, yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan kemiripan khasnya dengan seluruh keturunan Park. Kemudian Jimin melihat anaknya di bawa ke ruang perawatan. Sejenak Jimin masih tertegun di sana, lalu teringat kepada Yoongi…

Yoongi… Bagaimana isterinya?

"Suster," Jimin memanggil suster itu, berusaha agar tidak terdengar panik.

"Bagaimana dengan isteri saya?"

Suster itu melirik ke ruang operasi sebentar, "Masih belum sadar Tuan, kondisinya cukup stabil meskipun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi waktu-waktu mendatang, Anda bisa menengoknya nanti ketika dia sudah dipindahkan dari ruangan operasi ke ruangan _Iccu_." Suster itu pergi meninggalkannya, memaksanya menunggu ke dalam ketidakpastian yang menyiksanya lagi.

Kalau dulu, Jimin pasti akan membentak, memaksa, menggunakan cara kasar agar bisa dituruti kemauannya. Dia ingin melihat Yoongi segera! Kenapa para dokter tidak becus itu begitu lama menanganinya?!

Tetapi Jimin menahan dirinya. Tidak. Mereka sedang menyelamatkan Yoongi. Dia tidak boleh mengganggu mereka, karena nyawa Yoongi taruhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan _Iccu_ itu sepi, hanya ada Yoongi dan suara detak jantungnya yang tergambar di monitor. Yoongi masih belum sadarkan diri dan menurut penjelasan dokter tadi, kondisinya masih belum

lepas dari kritis. Jimin duduk di sana, di samping ranjang Yoongi, mengamati wajah Yoongi yang terbaring pucat pasi. Dia pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya dan ternyata Suga tidak pernah terbangun lagi.

Akanlah Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya seperti Suga yang dulu?

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Yoongi," Jimin menggeram dengan suara parau.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sebelum aku mengizinkanmu, putera kita menunggu di sana, ingin disusui jadi kau harus bangun dan menyusuinya, membantunya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat… yang..," suara Jimin tertelan oleh isak tangisnya, menyadari bahwa dia sudah berkata-kata terlalu banyak dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak membalas perkataannya.

Jimin lalu menyentuh jemari Yoongi dan menggenggamnya, sangat erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya sangat parau.

"Maafkan aku karena selalu memaksamu, menyakitimu, bahkan ketika kau mengandung anakku, aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu seperti seharusnya, Yoongi." Dengan lembut Jimin mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi lama, penuh perasaan mendalam.

"Bangunlah sayang, akan kutebus semua kesalahanku padamu."

Hening, Hanya suara monitor jantung yang terdengar teratur di ruangan itu. Jimin menggenggam jemari Yoongi makin erat.

"Bangun sayang, apakah kau akan tega meninggalkanku dan putera kita? Kau bahkan belum memberinya nama, akan aku panggil apa dia?"

Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca, terasa panas membakar. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, tetapi kediaman Yoongi yang begitu berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang berapi-api membuatnya merasakan aliran dingin merayapi benaknya.

Ketika kemudian panas membakar itu berubah menjadi tetesan hangat yang mengalir di sudut matanya, suara Jimin berubah serak.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, isteriku. Dan aku bersumpah akan mengabdikan seluruh kehidupanku kepadamu jika kau mau bangun dari tidur pulasmu yang menakutkan ini."

Air mata Jimin menetes di jemari Yoongi. Dan kemudian jemari itu bergerak, membuat Jimin terpaku. Jemari itu bergerak lagi, samar-samar hingga kemudian gerakannya lebih mantap.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bulu mata Yoongi bergerak-gerak beserta kelopak mata cantiknya, membuat Jimin menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu setelah penantian yang sepertinya terasa seumur hidupnya, mata Yoongi terbuka langsung menatap mata Jimin yang basah.

"Kenapa… Kau… menangis?"

Jimin langsung memasang muka sedatar mungkin meskipun perasaannya meluap-luap, penuh rasa bahagia.

"Mataku kemasukan debu."

"Oh," Yoongi memejamkan mata lagi, sepertinya percakapan itu membuatnya lelah.

"Anakku?"

"Dia laki-laki kecil yang sehat dan sempurna, tangisannya sangat keras membuat para suster harus menutup telinga dengan kapas ketika mengurusnya."

Yoongi tersenyum, dan mencoba membuka matanya lagi.

"Namanya …"

"Apa Yoongi?"

"Aku mempersiapkan namanya…" suara Yoongi melemah,

"Yoonji."

"Yoonji?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, dari sekian banyak nama, kenapa Yoongi memilih nama itu?

Yoongi tersenyum lemah.

"Dia… putera… dari seorang… malaikat."

 _Aku iblis yang jahat! Bukan malaikat!_ Batin Jimin berteriak keras membantah. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan kepada Yoongi, perempuan itu masih menganggapnya sebagai malaikat?

"Men…cin…."

"Apa, Yoongi?" Jimin berusaha mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Yoongi karena suara Yoongi semakin lemah,

"Aku… Mencintaimu… Jimin." Lalu Yoongi kembali tak sadar, meninggalkan Jimin kembali dalam tidur lelapnya.

Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Jimin, mata hati seorang iblis yang telah disentuh oleh sang malaikat. Yoongi salah, dia bukanlah malaikat. Yoongi adalah malaikatnya. Dan pernyataan cinta Yoongi membuat dada Jimin terasa sesak. Sesak oleh perasaan meluap-luap yang tak pernah terungkapkan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kondisi Yoongi membaik seiring berjalannya hari, bahkan pagi ini dia sudah diperbolehkan menyusui Yoonji, untuk pertama kalinya.

Yoongi menerima bayi itu di pelukan lengannya degan takjub. Bayinya, puteranya, yang selama ini bertumbuh di perutnya dan dikandung olehnya. Sekarang ada di dunia nyata, dengan rambut tebal hitam kelamnya dan mata cokelat milik ayahnya, yang sekarang sedang penuh air mata. Ya, Yoonji sedang menangis keras-keras sekarang, diikuti suara tangisnya yang sangat nyaring.

"Dia lapar." suster Lee terkekeh geli dan membantu Yoongi setengah duduk, Yoongi membuka gaun pasiennya dan mendekatkan payudaranya, Secara otomatis Yoonji langsung mencari dan melahap putting susu ibunya, kemudian menghisapnya dengan begitu rakus. Yoongi takjub merasakan bahwa puteranya berbagi makanan dengan dirinya, bahwa tubuhnyalah yang memberikan makanan untuk puteranya.

"Dia sepertinya sangat lapar," suara itu berasal dari ambang pintu dan Yoongi menoleh, mendapati Jimin berdiri di sana.

Hari ini jam sembilan pagi, dan Jimin sepertinya belum pernah pulang dari rumah sakit, lelaki itu tampak lelah. Jimin berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya tak lepas dari puteranya yang menyusu. Puteranya sedang menyusu di tubuh isterinya. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya.

"Kau tampak lelah." Yoongi menatap Jimin lembut, tangannya meraih pipi Jimin, mengusapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dari puteranya ke mata Yoongi, menatap Yoongi dengan mata beningnya yang berwarna cokelat.

"Aku belum pulang, Hoseok membawakanku baju ganti dan aku mandi serta bercukur di sini, di lantai atas aku punya kamar sendiri."

Yoongi baru sadar bahwa ini rumah sakit yang sama tempatnya dirawat setelah kecelakaan dan kemudian diculik oleh psikopat kejam itu. Ini adalah rumah sakit milik Jimin.

"Yah ini rumah sakit yang sama," Jimin tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Tetapi kali ini tidak ada lagi penjagaan di depan, aku sibuk mengurusmu sampai aku tidak sempat mencari musuh." Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. Tepat ketika Yoonji melepaskan putingnya dan tertidur lelap dengan pipi montoknya masih menempel di payudara ibunya.

Diperbaikinya posisi tidur Yoonji sehingga nyaman, dan Jimin mengikuti semua itu dengan pandangan lembutnya.

"Kau mungkin bisa pulang dan beristirahat Jimin…"

Jimin mengangkat bahu, "Aku akan pulang untuk beberapa urusan, mungkin beberapa jam, lalu aku akan kembali," dengan canggung Jimin berdiri, sejenak hanya menatap lama, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah pergi.

Seorang suster masuk dan berpapasan dengan Jimin di pintu, dia bertugas mengambil Yoonji dan membawanya ke kamar bayi.

"Sungguh anda isteri yang beruntung memiliki suami sebaik itu," suster itu tersenyum menatap punggung Jimin yang hilang di balik pintu.

"Dan seorang Park Jimin pula, Anda sungguh beruntung dicintai seperti itu."

Yoongi mengernyit, menyerahkan Yoonji untuk digendong sang suster dengan hati-hati.

' _Beruntung? Apakah maksud suster itu dia beruntung karena memiliki suami seperti Park Jimin?'_

"Oh, Anda tidak tahu ya?" suster itu meletakkan Yoonji dengan lembut di kereta kaca khusus bayi yang dibawanya kemudian menutupinya dengan kelambu transparan.

"Tuan Jimin sangat setia menunggui Anda saat tak sadarkan diri hampir 2 hari lamanya. Dia selalu ada di sana tak pernah meninggalkan Anda. Kondisi Anda saat itu masih belum pasti, kadang Anda tersadar dan meracau. Lalu tak sadarkan diri lagi, kadang kondisi Anda sangat drop sehingga kami harus menangani Anda secara intensif, dan Tuan Jimin menuntut untuk ada di sini, setiap detiknya mendampingi Anda. Ketika kondisi Anda stabil, dia ada di sebelah ranjang Anda, mengajak Anda berbicara dan menggenggam tangan Anda. Sepertinya semua penantiannya tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya Anda bangun dan membaik," suster itu tersenyum memuji.

"Sungguh suatu anugerah yang tak terkira, bisa memiliki suami sebaik itu."

Lalu dengan mendorong kereta bayi suster itu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih termenung di atas ranjang. Benarkah Jimin, Jiminnya yang sombong, arogan, dan pemarah itu melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh suster itu? Benarkah Jimin mencemaskannya sampai sedemikian?

Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sudah boleh pulang bersama Yoonji dan Jimin menjemputnya tepat waktu. Lelaki itu tidak berubah, tetap begitu dingin hingga Yoongi berpikir jangan-jangan yang dikatakan suster waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan atau khayalan semata. Jimin duduk di sebelah Yoongi dalam mobil itu diam dan menatap ke jendela, tampak menjaga jarak sepertinya.

"Kau… eh, sudah baikan?" Akhirnya Jimin memecah keheningan, menatap ringan pada Yoonji yang tertidur di pelukan Yoongi kemudian tatapannya melembut.

"Dia sepertinya sangat sehat."

"Dia menyusu dengan kuat," Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Yoonji dengan sayang.

Semula Yoongi merasa sedikit takut atas reaksi Jimin kepada Yoonji. Lelaki itu membenci Yoonji dengan alasannya ketika dia di dalam kandungan Yoongi, apakah lelaki itu akan membenci Yoonji ketika dia sudah lahir ke dunia ini?

Sepertinya Jimin menyayangi Yoonji, meskipun tidak ditunjukkannya dengan kata-kata. Yoongi sering menangkap tatapan penuh kelembutan yang dilemparkan Jimin kepada Yoonji. Oh ya, Yoongi mengerti, seorang Jimin mungkin tidak bisa lepas dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya kepada Anak kecil, tetapi Yoonji telah mencuri hati Jimin dan Yoongi mensyukuri itu semua.

Mereka sampai di rumah dan dengan takjub Yoongi menyadari bahwa kamar bayi sudah disiapkan. Kamar itu terletak di kamar kecil yang memiliki pintu penghubung dengan kamar mereka sehingga Yoongi bisa dengan mudah mendatangi Yoonji ketika putera mereka membutuhkannya.

Dengan lembut, Yoongi meletakkan Yoonji yang tertidur pulas di boks bayi berwarna _babyblue_. Bayi itu sangat pandai, tidak rewel dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suasana di tempat barunya. Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu penghubung dan mengamati Yoongi, kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak pergi.

"Jimin,"

Lelaki itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yoongi,

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah… apakah setelah sekarang kita mempunyai putera, kau masih menganggapku sebagai pengganti Suga?"

Yoongi harus bertanya, dia tak tahan lagi memendamnya. Sekarang mereka sudah mempunyai seorang putera dan Yoongi tidak mampu hidup dalam ketidakpastian semacam ini. Anaknya harus tumbuh di keluarga yang saling mencintai dan ketiika Jimin tidak bisa memberikannya, maka Yoongi akan pergi.

"Apa?" ada nyala api di mata Jimin dan itu seharusnya sudah bisa menjadi tanda peringatan untuk Yoongi, tetapi dia tidak mau mundur dan dia tidak bisa.

"Kau selama ini selalu menganggapku sebagai pengganti Suga. Sekarang kita mempunyai Yoonji, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sikapku. Aku tak mau menjadi pengganti seseorang, jadi mungkin aku akan pergi bersama Yoonji."

Wajah Jimin mengeras. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau katakana padaku, Yoongi?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari surat perjanjian itu, dalam surat itu dikatakan bahwa aku harus menikahimu di usiaku yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, tidak dituliskan ketentuan apabila kita

berpisah… saat ini aku ingin berpisah,"

' _Kau bilang waktu itu kau mencintaiku!'_ Jimin ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan Yoongi, dia begitu marah hingga buku-buku jemarinya mengepal sampai memutih.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengajukan perpisahan kepadaku? Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan Park Jimin!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Kurang baik apa Jims update di malam minggu, menemani kalian wahai para jombs. /?

Habis lahiran minta cerai… Cuma Yoongi yang kayak gitu.

Banyak yang ngusulin namanya ya hehe makasih banyak, Jims sampe bingung milihnya tapi akhirnya pake itu aja. Walaupun pasti kalian bacanya suka ketuker dikit Yoonji Yoongi. xD

Bisa nebak dong ya ff ini sudah mau tamat, heum.. biasanya chapter terakhir pada males review _'kan_? Jadi Jims update sebulan kemudian aja.

See you dan terima kasih banyak! :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sleep With Mr. Park**

Remake fanfiction from **'Sleep With The Devil'**

Karya **Santhy Agatha**

 **MinYoon** **Fanfiction**

 **Cast:**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo(s), Mature Content.

 **MinYoon version ©Jimsnoona**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Fanfic ini merupakan remake dari sebuah novel yang berjudul _**'**_ _ **Sleep With The Devil'**_ karya **Santhy Agatha**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BAB 18

Wajah Yoongi tampak sedih sekaligus kuat membalas tatapan Jimin yang membara.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup hanya sebagai boneka pengganti seseorang. Aku juga punya kepribadian sendiri dan aku lelah denganmu, Jimin."

Kemarahan Jimin yang semula memuncak langsung surut begitu saja mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Kenapa Jimin tidak menyadarinya? Yang diinginkan Yoongi hanyalah pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah pengganti Suga. Hanya itu saja. Dan Jimin bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadarinya. Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan Yoongi, dia akan memberikannya.

"Ikut aku."

Jimin menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia setengah menyeret Yoongi yang kebingungan menuruni tangga, langsung menuju sayap kebun mawar itu. Sayap rumah di mana lukisan Suga terpasang rapi di balik pintu bernuansa emas.

Para pelayan tampak mengintip mendengar keributan itu, bahkan Hoseok juga muncul dari depan dengan waspada. Tetapi kemudian langsung mundur ketika menyadari bahwa Jimin membawa Yoongi ke sayap rumah itu.

Jimin berhenti menyeret Yoongi ketika mereka berada di pintu kamar emas itu,

"Kau ingin jawaban, bukan?"

Jimin melangkah masuk dan kemudian keluar lagi sambil membawa lukisan Suga yang semula tergantung di dinding. Lalu melangkah dengan langkah berderap marah meninggalkan Yoongi.

Dengan segera Yoongi mengikutinya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin kepada lukisan itu. Jimin melangkah ke halaman belakang, membanting lukisan itu di tanah, dan ketika Yoongi menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jimin, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Jangan!"

Terlambat. Jimin sudah melemparkan api ke lukisan itu, lalu dalam beberapa detik api itu sudah membakar kanvasnya yang rapuh. Seluruh lukisan Suga yang sedang hamil muda dan tersenyum itu habis menjadi arang tipis yang kehitaman dilalap oleh api yang begitu ganas. Yoongi berdiri terpaku menatap sisa pembakaran itu dan menoleh menatap Jimin dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena," Jimin tiba-tiba meraih Yoongi dan merenggutnya ke dalam pelukannya. Ciumannya kasar sekaligus mendamba, penuh gairah membara.

Bibir Jimin melahap bibir Yoongi seolah-olah akan mati bila tidak mencecapnya. Lidahnya menjelajah dengan banyak bergairah yang memuncak, mencicipi seluruh rasa manis Yoongi yang

sudah lama tidak dicecapnya. Jimin memuaskan kerinduannya, amarahnya dan rasa frustrasinya dalam ciuman itu. Sebuah ciuman menggelora yang hanya dilakukan oleh pasangan yang luar biasa merindu.

Ketika Jimin melepaskan ciumannya yang membara itu, tubuh Yoongi lemas hingga Jimin harus menopangnya dengan lengan kekarnya. Dalam gerakan tegas, lelaki itu mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Karena Nyonya Park Yoongi, aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu, sebagai Yoongi yang menjengkelkan dan keras kepala yang selalu menentang kekuasaanku." Jimin melumat bibir Yoongi lagi yang tengah menganga takjub dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau tersimpan di hatiku," dengan lembut Jimin membawa tangan Yoongi ke dadanya, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang di sana.

"Hati ini dulu sudah kubuang jauh-jauh ke dasar, tetapi kau membawanya ke permukaan lagi dan

meletakkan dirimu di sana. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana setelahnya. Di dalam sini, sudah tersimpan dengan sangat rapih," Jimin menatap lukisan yang sudah terbakar habis itu.

"Aku pernah mencintai Suga sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang, dia hanyalah kenangan yang harus kuhormati. Hanya itu. Cintaku kepadanya sudah pergi pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kutegaskan padamu Nyonya Park Yoongi yang keras kepala, aku memperisterimu bukan karena kau harus menggantikan siapapun, aku memperisterimu karena aku mencintaimu dan ternyata kita sangat cocok di ranjang merupakan bonus tersendiri."

"Jimin…" pipi Yoongi memerah, berusaha menahan Jimin mengucapkan kata-kata _vulgar_ yang lebih parah.

Mereka ada di ruang terbuka dan Yoongi tahu para pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehebohan itu sedang berkumpul di sudut-sudut, berusaha menguping dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jimin menghentikan ucapannya dan menyadari bahwa banyak yang mengintip mereka dengan diam-diam, tetapi dia tak peduli lagi.

"Sekarang Nyonya Park Yoongi, waktumu untuk menjawab!" Jimin berdiri di situ menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan arogannya, sejenak memunculkan dorongan hati Yoongi untuk melawannya.

Rupanya Jimin menyadari niat Yoongi entah dari ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin dari kilatan matanya,

"Dan jangan mencoba membantah," Gumam Jimin sombong,

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku." Yoongi merasa pipinya memerah, panas sampai ke telinga-telinganya.

"Darimana kau berkesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Aku mendengar pengakuan itu langsung dari bibirmu," Jimin tersenyum puas menatap Yoongi yang kebingungan.

"Ketika kau terbaring koma, kau berkali-kali mengigau dan mengucapkan _'aku mencintaimu Jimin'_ berulang-ulang dengan kerasnya hingga semua dokter dan suster mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya mengucapkan satu kali dan hanya Jimin yang mendengarnya, tetapi sungguh memuaskan melihat wajah Yoongi yang makin memerah karena malu ketika mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"A-aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan itu… mana buktinya?" Jimin bersedekap, menatap Yoongi dengan puas.

"Para dokter dan perawat bisa menjadi saksi," dia mulai merasa geli melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang tampak amat malu.

"Mungkin… mungkin itu akibat pengaruh obat."

Yoongi berusaha menghindari tatapan Jimin, merasa amat sangat malu. Benarkah dia meneriakkan kata-kata cinta kepada Jimin ketika dia sedang tidak sadar? Astaga alangkah malunya dia saat ini, dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit itu lagi. Titik.

Jimin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang berubah-ubah, dengan lembut dirangkumnya wajah Yoongi di kedua tangannya, menatapnya dengan beribu kelembutan.

"Yoongi, kau sungguh keras kepala. Di sini aku, seorang Park Jimin menyatakan cintanya kepadamu dan kau bahkan masih menyangkal perasaanmu kepadaku," tawa di mata Jimin menghilang dan berubah menjadi sensual. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Yoongi dan mengecupnya dengan kecupan yang panas dan menggoda.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Yoongi mengerang dalam hati merasakan ciuman itu, Jimin curang telah memanfaatkan pesona tubuhnya untuk memaksa Yoongi mengakui perasaannya. Bibir Jimin mengecupnya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil menggoda di sekitar bibrinya, membuat Yoongi ingin meminta lebih banyak lagi, bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Katakan Yoongi," bibir Jimin menggoda Yoongi lagi, lelaki itu sudah sangat mengenal Yoongi dan mengetahui kelemahan Yoongi, ketika Jimin mengigit bibirnya lembut dan melepaskannya. Yoongi setengah menjerit, setengah mengerang.

"Ya!" seru Yoongi hampir berteriak, marah karena didesak oleh sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu Jimin!"

Jimin langsung melumat bibir Yoongi, memuaskan gairahnya dan mencium Yoongi lagi, dan lagi tanpa ampun, menghujamkan sejuta kasih sayang yang hadir diantara keduanya.

Para pelayan hanya menatap takjub kepada Tuan dan Nyonyanya yang berciuman dengan mesra di Taman. Pun Hoseok yang mengamati sedari tadi tersenyum samar, lalu membalikkan badan memasuki rumah dengan perasaan lega. Lega karena Tuannya, Park Jimin, akhirnya menemukan cahaya yang membawanya kembali kepada kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta itu berlangsung elegan, sebuah jamuan makan malam yang diadakan Jimin bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, untuk keberhasilan proyek mereka yang terbaru.

Yoongi ada di sana bersama Jungkook dan isteri-isteri pengusaha lainnya, mengamati Jimin yang ada di seberang ruangan, sedang mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya.

Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang. Dia sudah menghitung di kalendernya. Malam ini dia sudah bebas. Dan memang kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik sejak hampir dua bulan melahirkan. Dan Jimin masih belum tahu itu.

Jimin sendiri merasakan Yoongi sedang mengamatinya membuat gairahnya naik, gelenyar ketegangan seksual telah mengelilingi di antara mereka mengingat telah lama waktu yang terlewatkan dalam bercinta. Jimin menunggu dengan sabar dan menahan diri, meskipun lama-lama hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustrasi, dorongan untuk memeluk Yoongi, merasakan Yoongi menyerah di dalam pelukannya sangat kuat. Mereka belum pernah bercinta sejak pernyataan cinta yang hebat itu dan Jimin terobsesi, ingin menunjukkan kepada Yoongi, betapa hebatnya sebuah percintaan jika kedua pasangan telah terbuka untuk saling mencintai.

"Jimin," suara Taehyung menggugah Jimin dari lamunannya, dia menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung sedang bersama dengan seorang lelaki.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan salah satu rekan bisnisku, kami mengembangkan kerja sama di bidang properti," Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya, dan menyebut nama sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal karena maju pesat dalam waktu singkat. Gosipnya karena pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang jenius.

"Dia pemilik perusahaan itu," jelas Taehyung tenang.

"Kenalkan Park Jimin, ini Cho Kyuhyun."

Jimin menjabat tangan yang kuat itu dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Lelaki yang kuat jiwanya, batinnya.

"Semoga ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama," Kyuhyun menggumam dengan suara bassnya yang tenang, lalu mengangguk untuk berpamitan karena ada urusan lain.

Taehyung dan Jimin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan teliti.

"Dia si jenius yang membuat perusahaan luar biasa itu?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Kenapa? Tidak sesuai bayanganmu?"

Entah sejak kapan Jimin dan Taehyung berteman. Mungkin karena kedekatan isteri-isteri mereka.

"Sama sekali tidak sesuai bayanganku. Aku membayangkan seorang laki-laki aneh yang serius dengan penampilan tak kalah serius, Kyuhyun terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang jenius yang menghebohkan."

Kali ini Taehyung terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Jimin, "Dia memang tampan, tapi dia tak pernah punya reputasi sebagai _playboy_ , seperti kita sebelum menikah." Taehyung melirik Jimin dengan tatapan menyindir.

Jimin tersenyum miring, "mungkin agar tidak merusak reputasi jeniusnya," sahut Jimin asal. "Kurasa aku akan menyukainya kalau ada kesempatan mengenalnya."

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, "yah kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya nanti, kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dia sudah menjadi patner bisnis resmiku sejak sebulan yang lalu."

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah malam, kami harus segera berpamitan. Terima kasih atas pesta yang luar biasa ini, Jimin."

"Sama-sama, Taehyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tamu terakhir sudah pulang dan para pelayan mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah supaya esok hari seluruh bagian rumah sudah bersih dan sempurna.

Yoongi sedang duduk di depan meja rias setelah mencuci muka, dia mengganti bajunya dengan gaun tidur. Saat itulah Jimin masuk, tampak begitu tampan dan mempesona, dengan kemeja putih yang sudah dibuka dua kancing atasnya.

"Hmm, aromamu sangat menyenangkan." Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Yoongi, mengecupnya lembut.

Yoongi tersenyum menatap rambut coklat Jimin yang terpantul di cermin sementara lelaki itu mencumbu lehernya dengan penuh minat.

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka luar biasa baiknya setelah pernyataan cinta itu. Semua salah paham sudah dilepaskan, Jimin berhasil meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa di satu titik tertentu dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi tanpa dia menyadarinya, Yoongi percaya karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu muncul, Sungguh tak terduga, Yoongi tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dan berbahagia menjadi seorang isteri dari lelaki yang bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka menyekapnya di dalam bagasi, melemparnya dari balkon, menculik dan menahannya di

rumahnya hingga menghujaninya dengan berbagai arogansi yang tidak terkira.

Tetapi Yoongi memang jatuh cinta, kepada Jiminnya yang tampan, yang meskipun emosinya masih meledak-ledak dan arogansinya sering muncul ke permukaan, lelaki itu ternyata juga mencintai Yoongi dan memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa lembut.

Ketika tidak ada penghalang di antara mereka, Jimin ternyata adalah suami yang baik. Dia memperlakukan Yoongi dengan hormat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kadang mereka masih beradu argumentasi, tetapi mereka menikmatinya sebagai rutinitas suami-isteri, bukan sebagai ajang luapan kebencian.

Dan terhadap Yoonji, Jimin benar-benar menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketakjuban, layaknya seorang ayah baru dengan putera pertamanya. Yoongi membayangkan betapa Yoonji nanti akan begitu mirip ayahnya dan mungkin menjadi anak yang memuja ayahnya, semoga begitu.

Mengenai kehidupan percintaan mereka di ranjang…, _Well_ selama ini mereka belum bisa melakukannya karena Yoongi belum boleh melakukannya setelah melahirkan. Tetapi hari ini bisa. Yoongi mengingat hitungan kalender itu dan jantungnya berpacu liar, Jimin sekarang sedang menggigit ringan telinga Yoongi, lalu membalikkan tubuh Yoongi dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat. Pelukan itu begitu erat hingga Yoongi bisa merasakan kejantanan Jimin yang menekan tubuhnya dengan kerasnya.

"Mungkin aku harus memelukmu beberapa lama, sebelum aku masuk ke balik selimut, mencoba tidur dan menjadi gila seperti biasanya malam-malam yang kita lewati," Jimin menyentuh bibir Yoongi dengan jemarinya, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Malam ini aku sudah bebas." Yoongi berbisik pelan sambil berjinjit di telinga Jimin.

Kata-katanya langsung berimbas ke seluruh bagian tubuh Jimin. Matanya menyala penuh gairah dan antisipasi. Yoongi bisa merasakan bahwa di bawah sana Jimin makin mengeras menekan tubuhnya.

"Jadi…" suara Jimin terdengar parau menahan frustasi.

"Kau sudah bisa…"

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Detik itu juga Jimin langsung mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kehausan, melahapnya tanpa ampun, malam ini mereka bisa menuntaskan kerinduan penyatuan mereka, yang telah tertahan sekian lama. Tanpa melepas kecupannya, Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi, lalu membaringkannya di ranjang dan menindihnya dengan semangat, senyumnya penuh gairah dan matanya penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Yoongi dan kuharap aku bisa menjadi lelaki yang bisa kau andalkan," tatapan melembut, Jimin membuat mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca.

Mereka telah melalui segalanya, kebencian yang meluap, kemarahan, kesalahpahaman, dan kemudian kekecewaan, Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta, yang luar biasa

dalam dan tumbuh begitu saja tanpa di sadari.

Yoongi menatap Jimin tak kalah lembut dan kemudian memejamkan mata ketika bibir Jimin menunduk ke arahnya, hendak mengecupnya dengan kecupan lembut.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin, suamiku, ayah dari Anakku." suara Yoongi berubah menjadi desahan ketika bibir Jimin melumat bibirnya dalam gairah cinta yang menggelora.

"Anak kita, Park Yoonji anak kita, sayang." Penjelasan Jimin membuat hati Yoongi selalu berbunga saat-saat pengakuan itu terucap dengan penuh kepastian.

Jimin mengangkat gaun tidur Yoongi kemudian membuangnya ke segala arah. Setelah penantian panjang itu, Jimin menyaksikannya kembali. Gairahnya menumbung pesat begitu tubuh Yoongi tersaji di hadapannya. Semua masih sama, halus lembut dan mulus.

Yoongi tidak bisa lagi menahannya, dia sudah di ambang batas. Tanpa malu, ditariknya Jimin lebih dekat, erat, menipis jarak hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Jimin mendesis nikmat begitu kejantanan kerasnya dihimpit oleh paha dalam Yoongi.

Setelah selesai membuka seluruh penghalang, Jimin melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam diri Yoongi. Gairahnya menggila saat rasa panas di antara keduanya membakar. Rasa cintanya bergelora sampai langit ke tujuh. Kenikmatan itu masih sama.

Jimin mengecup seluruh tubuh Yoongi, menandainya dalam setiap jengkal dengan hisapan kuatnya yang membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan erangannya lagi. Kecocokan mereka di ranjang sudah terbukti dengan jalinan percintaan yang intim.

Dengan perlahan, gerakan erotis keduanya berlomba menjemput gairah panasnya. Jimin memperdalam hujamannya pada Yoongi, hingga menembus puncak orgasme bersama.

"Karena kau kelemahanku, Yoongi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Birthday Min Yoongi, kekasih hati kesayangannya Park –mezum- Jimin.

Gak terasa ya udah selesai. Mohon maaf jika selama ini ada kekurangan, yang tiap chapter kependekan, yang karakternya kayak gini gitu, dan yang lain-lain, Jims hanya membuat sesuai takaran isi novelnya aja. Juga chapter ini ada sedikit penambahan Rated M, sorry nya kalau gagal, Jims ga jago bikin rated M xD. Aslinya ngegantung lho, nanti daripada kalian protes jadi ya Jims berbaik hati ngasih bonus. XD

Yang minta epilog, Jims udah ke notice kok. Yang pasti tunggu aja ya ketidakpastiannya dikarenakan… semester 6 padat syekaliii, dinas dua bulan di puskesmas bayangin betapa maboknya dua bulan, _Maaan_.

Makasih yang selama ini udah ngikutin sampai akhir, baik yang nyempetin review, yang fave follow, yang baca diem-diem, yang awalnya muncul tapi makin lama makin ilang juga makasiiih. Ini Remake pertama Jims. Makasih mba Santhy Agatha yang udah buat cerita bagus seperti ini.

Thanks to: Reny Minyoon; kurokuroninja; 12; Guesteu; bbihunminkook; curw; mas seungcheol; michaelchildhood; Wu Zhiyan; suga; seoul; Dororong; DBSJYJ; Kidkiddo; yxnghua; Cupid; Han Hyeji; siscaMinstalove; peachpetals; JonginDO; youngv97; devimeilysa; nanseyoo; naranari II; Min513; fluxgirl; viertwin; Mayang556; gbrlchnerklhn; XiayuweLiu; crownacre; annisadamayanti54; INDRIARMY; rossadilla17; GustiAyuArie; Viyomi; MINSEPHINEPARK9995; yxxn; applecrushx; Khayalanjomblo; Vanillalovers; dyahsekar; Jang Taeyoung; 07; milazhegahh07; 95oppars; Hanami96; Phikukcb19; Prasetyo Hestina845; d14napink; NanaKim7; sopiyuliawati15; vkris; terbangtankan; 060425; Rezi451; Sachiko01; HelloLSn; hosokpie98; bizzleSTarxo; ut4; AprilKimVTae; BLUEFIRE0805; shiro nyan; 1; yoonmin cute; Yunia753; mari kim; Hantu Just In; ryubby; GithaCallie; parasyub; .heart; yoonmin baby; hmr; yoonginugget; XiayuweLiu; JeonJeonzKim; 9593; kkwonzz; junghoseok166; dinner40; she3nn0; RositheDoctor; grace; Mita622; mysuga.

Sampai ketemu di ff Jims yang lain! lobyu tomaath :3

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
